Duo's Child II :: Wings of Destruction
by Kitty Felone
Summary: Sequel to Duo's Child. Read the original to understand this one. A daughter of a Gundam Pilot can't lead a normal life and this is what happens when she tries. Wars replay and this time... they're worse than Hell. View the site posted on homepage or bio
1. Wings of Destruction

In the distance, a lone figure stands aiming the barrel of a gun to a man's head. A long black trench coat flaps at the back of sturdy unshaken legs that are able to bear ten hours of the worst torture anyone is ever capable of receiving. A slender body with tired arms stands still against the heavy gush of a wind, blowing up the back of the two characters. Determined to pull off the shot, the figure continues to stare deep into the victim's shaking and pleading eyes, desperation crying out for help.

Off in the distance of a setting sun that casts is final rays upon the deserted forest lands, a shot is sounded and rang out loud, signaling death upon the air. Birds fly away from their perch; animals scatter at the sudden sound. Noises cease to a halt as the motion freezes all of the listening ears of the forest. The lone figure with the long black trench coat resets the gun back into its holster, keeping steady eyes upon the final kill of the month.

A long braid whips past straightened shoulders and flies with the rest of the wind. Hardened eyes set upon a bleeding gap in what once was a right temple of a blonde man. Mouth kept at a tight form on unblemished skin, the figure shuts heavy eyes for a moment of rest. The character relinquishes after a long day of tracking down yet another kill. A smirk forms on un-parted lips, remembering the happier moments of life when childhood dreams were at its best before former teachings paid off.

The assassin turns and faces the setting sun for the first time in fifteen long years. The rays hit the cheeks of mild tampered skin, eyes of a cold blooded killer, and the look of a stalker sorting out its prey. Inhaling, the person shuts tired eyes and lowers a face to bloodied grass. Moments of history replay in the vision of what was once an innocent pair of child eyes and now a pair of down-right, blood thirsty, sinful blue orbs.

Head lowered to the ground, the figure takes a step away from the bullet mangled body and towards home. The past is once again shoved back into history as a bleeding memory, dying for recapture but crying for the loss of loved ones. Feelings and emotions are suppressed from the surface and once again hidden in the deep shadows of a dreadful past.

Reaching a black sport bike after ten minutes of slow stepping, the unshaken legs leap over the seat and crank the start of the wild motorbike. A black helmet is latched backed on, covering the blue eyed brown haired face of the unknown suspect. Soon after the face of the killer takes one last glance towards the forest trees, dirt is kicked up as thick black rubber wheels tear up the ground floor and take off at high speed, causing a whirlwind to pick up. The sounds of the loud engine could be heard miles away as the gears turn and the bike picks up speed, gaining and gaining with each resurfacing memory.

Wind blows against a masked villain; tears hidden behind the tinted visor, the bike picks up more speed as it reaches the nearest runway towards a busy city.

**Wings of Destruction**

Sequel to Duo's Child

_Kitty Felone_


	2. Preparations of Shock

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 2  
Preparations of Shock

-

When the front door opened to the little cabin deep in the woods, light managed to shine in. The cabin was dark most of the time and usually only lit up by a lantern. There were two main rooms—living room and bedroom—one bathroom and one kitchen. There was a massive brick fireplace that would be used to light up the living room, only it was covered in such dust the entire cabin would go up in flames. There were no couches, only a few wooden chairs with missing cushions, and a square table. On the built-in bookshelf sat a couple books of leisure, but nothing more.

The bedroom consisted of rarely anything more; there was a cot with a sleeping bag on top, a dresser practically empty, and a nightstand with an old fashioned wind-up clock. The kitchen was in working shape, save for the holes in the walls the mice managed to sneak in and out of and the amount of spider webs latched on to nearly all parts of the stove. There was a mini fridge in one corner of the countertops beneath the cabinets which was plugged into a rechargeable battery pack just besides it; the sink worked but with little water running through the pipes, the stream a mile away was the better choice. The counter top with the sink was the only half-wall blocking off the kitchen from the living room.

The bathroom, if ever entered, wasn't as clean as public stalls; the mirror was so stained it was hard to see into, the toilet needed desperate cleaning, the tub was nearly roach infested, and any time the faucets were turned on, all the pipes in the cabin would shake and squeal. Each room had at least one window to the outside world, only each window was boarded up so that no light could get in; only one lantern was used to light up the cabin in the areas needed.

The cabin door slammed shut but it only sounded as if it were slightly pushed instead. Heavy footsteps sounded from the door towards the kitchen then suddenly a loud _bang_ was heard.

"I brought more food," the voice was bleak without emotion, sounding much like a particular family member who went missing only four months before. "More bread and ham; water too, if you don't want to go to the stream for a drink."

"Thank you…" the deep voice trailed off; it sounded ultra depressed, as if it had seen better days. "I would like to have been able to help you, but I can just barely stand up."

The eyes of the deliver narrowed in response. "And if you haven't run out of that place, you wouldn't even be here right now." The young voice sounded distressed and left the kitchen. "If you haven't noticed, last night while you were sleeping, I took the liberty of bringing in a few books for you to read; they're sitting on the shelves."

That second voice was lower this time when it replied, "Thank you." The face of the man looked down as white hair cascaded around his shoulders—white hair not brushed in two months.

"Don't stay depressed," the voice was harsh and the man looked back up at the face, at the eyes swollen with dried tears. "They told me depression leads to misery and to survive this war, misery must be our enemy."

The man smiled a little, "I almost forgot to tell you,"

The other person in the cabin turned around to step up to the table, located in front of the entrance door and between the kitchen and bedroom. "What?" The long brown braid swayed from side to side as the character dropped her gun on the table and checked the magazines and each clip.

"You won't be here in the next three months—"

"Yeah, they have me heading out to Colony Cluster 3 in the morning and staying there for a few weeks to do my 'homework'." The face twisted at the sight of an empty magazine in the colt. "_Stupid_," was whispered past pressed lips.

"You'll be fifteen," the mechanic spun around with fear in the eyes, "happy birthday."

"Zechs," the name trailed off the once pressed lips and now weakened form.

"Uno, you're too hard on yourself." Zech's voice rose just a little, but only so he was certain she could hear him. "You take all of what happened too closely; you couldn't help it."

Uno felt the tears from earlier returning. "Yes I could have!" She screamed out. "If I had gone downstairs earlier, they would have still been alive."

"Uno," Zechs lowered his head and closed his eyes, "if you had gone down earlier, you may have been killed, captured, or possibly killed everyone else."

Uno stood dazed and drained as the tears continued to fall from her eyes. It _was_ her fault they were missing; if she wasn't in such a daze staring at that photo from the past then she would have heard the shots and screaming sooner and she would have gone down there sooner; not when they disappeared like that.

Uno lowered her voice and deepened her gaze on Zech's face. "For all I know, Synodd captured them." Anger filled her lungs as she added in, "And if I hadn't taken my pretty-ass-time getting to them, they would still be here with me."

"It's not your fault," Zechs repeated. "You weren't there at that time." He lowered his head and felt his own heart aching in pain.

"I was upstairs!" She shouted back, but her words were lost in the air as Zechs had appeared to be off in his own depressing salvation. Wincing in agony at the aching memory of her family, Uno spun around on her heels, grabbed her equipment off the table, and fled from the cabin. Stale air returned to the cabin environment when all movement stopped once again.

Zech's voice was barely even a whisper as he repeated; once again, "You weren't there at that time."

-

"So you're telling me your fighters are already well prepared for battle?" G held back from laughing, but his voice was still quivering with humor.

The scientist with black hair gritted his teeth in correspondence to the humility spreading between both elderly men. "I am Lieutenant Evan; before I fled from the Colony 8 Cluster, I took note of the civilians and found which fighter I would be gaining for the job."

"And you think this civilian will be able to pilot a Gundam?" J asked his voice also carrying humor with it. The other three scientists stood in the back of the room, watching the argument carry on. "Especially against an enemy stronger than what we've ever faced?"

"I am fully aware of the challenges that lie ahead for us. _We_ are fully aware of the challenges Synnod will give us."

"Just don't come crawling to us when your pupils die in combat and you've got nowhere else to run too," G sneered.

Evan narrowed his eyes and growled, "Oh believe me, the only ones here who will be in such terrible pain by the time this war is finish will be the two of you."

Evan turned and walked out of the data control room and back to the hangar while the other three followed behind. G and J stood there in disgust as they waited until the door slammed shut before returning to their assignments.

"I swear, some day those two will realize they're digging a hole deeper than any one of them can handle," J stated as he stepped up to the chalkboard at the back of the room and away from the computers.

G lifted his nose and snorted. "I highly doubt that, considering how arrogant they are; they'll be more likely to admit defeat then come to us for help."

J nodded, "and how sad that is." G stepped up to his right and folded his arms. The two of them dazed up at the plans before them, shining to them as if it were a beacon in a dark cave.

"But what are we going to do about Angel?" G questioned. J sighed as he reviewed the plans. G cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. "How are the old plans to the Epyon and Tallgeese?"

J blinked and turned to his comrade. "Are you insisting on combining the three together?"

"We're going to have to, if we want to survive this final fight." He narrowed his eyes at the blue-print of the design and pressed his lips firmly together. "It'll be dangerous, but it's the only way we could be sure we would win this war."


	3. 3 Times the Lightening

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 3  
Three Times the Lightening

-

Justin shut the blinds of his studio apartment and walked away from the magnificent view of the Okaly City Skyline. He's come to the colony in search of a better paying job and a new life aside from the run down grunge he grew up within, but aside from his petty programming job he's got nothing to show for.

His short brown hair and blue eyes had helped him get aboard the shuttle leaving Earth in the first place, the rest of his charm he worked himself. The girl who had let him on for free was expecting him to call by the end of the week; that was three weeks ago and he hasn't made the effort to go out and buy a telephone.

His apartment was modern, made up of metallic tables and lamps, a retro furniture set, and bland pictures; it was a taste he had always enjoyed but never had the ability to own until he left home. His kitchen was stainless steel and very up-to-date. His living room, filled with only blues, reds, and silvers, was very basic, decorated in a retro feel. There were metallic book cases along the wall which held his huge plasma, flat screen television; each self had a set of books all lined perfectly along the shelves. His living room, technically a bed in the far corner of the lofty house, was set on a metallic base with a very big, comfortable cushion as the mattress. The bathroom, stainless steel just like the kitchen, was very high-tech and built-into the wall.

Justin sat back down on his silver computer chair and returned to his computer. The monitor was flashing photos in a decorative manner and suddenly another command screen came up with binary scripting. He growled in frustration as he tried, once again, to hack into the files of the colony's government. Finally, he cracked the code and welcomed himself into the new area by sighing heavily; it took a good three hours to get into just this one file—of course there had to be _some_ sort of important document hidden inside of it.

That's precisely what he thought until he came across a file entitled 'M.K.'. Opening it, he found he only stumbled across secret documents of the Mareimaia Wars in the long ago past and immediately closed out of all the folders. He just spent three hours hacking into a folder that was last modified over ten years ago; he needed a new hobby.

-

Doctor Vix ran into an alley and hid behind one of the dumpsters. He crouched down, despite the awful smell lingering in the air, and watched as the shadows of the two who followed him ran off. When they were gone, he slowly crept out of the alley and took note of his surroundings. X-18999 proved to be very friendly of a place—especially if you have a history of an Angel of Death.

"Stupid fools," Vix mumbled to himself as he wandered down the sidewalk, stuffing his fists into the pockets of his blue denim jeans.

His black shirt had a logo on the cover of the anarchy sign, his blue jeans had rips in the knees, and his biker books had the same anarchy imprint painted on the heels. Dressing in to fit with his surroundings was a key he had to take note of when he was found out by a nurse at the Italian hospital he once worked in. That woman got what she deserved; he followed her to her house and did to her what he did to the previous nurses and patients, torture them in which ever way pleases him the most then slaughter them—only for his patients he had to be a bit cleaner so he wouldn't get caught.

Only when he came into the hospital the very next morning, he had found out that she had opened her mouth before he managed to get to her and the police were up there waiting for him—it was even more of a problem when they found she never came in that day and she was dead at her house in some weird, twisted, position. Thanks to the media, he had to stay hidden until his short black hair grew out and his skin got extremely pale from lack of sunlight. When he was ready to move away, he died his hair a dark blue and blended in with the rest of the modern punks of the youth; he already had the light blue eyes and as he passed by the police and fellow workers who knew so much about him, he was relieved when they didn't even glance in his direction.

Unfortunately, these two goons who had chased him just now were honor students of a very high rating school and were carefully studying in the art of crime for they could see right through his disguise and into that Angel of Death face he once harbored so dearly; either that, they were utterly sick in wanting to learn more about serial killers.

"You would think, student or fascination, that they would know enough to stay away from one who so clearly describes the name," the words were rushed through his lips as he hung his head and walked quickly through a crowd of young punks. The colony was about ten-or-so years old and already it had gone to the dogs—but these were rich dogs. Normal Earth punks couldn't afford a trip to the colony—let alone move—and technically, they couldn't even afford another joint from a near-by neighbor—which was cheaper than a shuttle ticket. Either these kids were raised here with rich parents who didn't give a flip about them, or they were dealing with some expensive drugs back on Earth.

Vix rushed himself into a chair of a near-by bakery with seating outside on the front patio. When he sat, he took a load off his chest and expressed his need for fresh air through a loud sigh. All around him, there were either punks who could be mistaken for rejects from Hell and posh people; the two groups usually stayed away from each other—a wise decision considering there would be a massive brawl between the death-warriors—the punks—and the slaves—the police hired by the rich kids.

To his right sat a couple who were chanting away about their oncoming future plans and a baby she was soon to have. Vix grinned to himself when he remembered the young brunet who was pregnant with four weeks left and utterly gorgeous for her youthful age. She was only twelve and she ran away from her parents to live with a boyfriend—who later left her for another woman—and now was unsure about what to do with her baby and her living habits. He closed his eyes remembering when he had her stay late—actually he said he was going to draw blood, which was required for pregnancy anyways, and he wanted to get his other patients out of the way first—and torture her endlessly with his sadistic and perverted ways; he had her screaming for more lust before he finally told her no more and plunged a needle into her womb. To get away with what was going on, he carefully placed her body in the morgue—located in the lowest basement of that hospital—and cleaned up the mess. The security guards didn't even bother to ask him about what he was doing because they knew him to stay late anyways; only this time it wasn't paperwork that had him tied up.

He opened his eyes and glanced to his left, where a businessman in an elegant pressed suit was typing away on his laptop while a cell phone was pressed up against his shoulder and head. He was chanting away over and over again as if the 'end of days' was tomorrow. Vix narrowed his eyes as he realized, through all the dainty smiles the man had while he spoke, he was talking to a woman.

"Yeah, yeah, well, what about tomorrow at nine?" The man had no clue who was watching him and his high-pitched voice was marking him as the next prime target for the gang located across the street—in a distance enough to hear what was being said.

Vix glanced to the guy sitting at the table behind the businessman to a kid who looked no older than seventeen. He, too, was typing away on a laptop only _his_ fingers were moving _extremely_ fast! Vix narrowed his eyes and glanced at the boy's features. He was dressed properly—compared to most of the youth these days—in a nice pair of tan slacks, white t-shirt with a blue plaid shirt button up over it. Below the table, Vix noticed he was wearing black Converse sneakers, and then felt a chuckle reach his throat. He returned to the boy's face and noticed the kid didn't even flinch during his computing. The brown hair didn't waver, his blue eyes didn't blink; the kid was like a machine!

"What in the hell?!" The businessman shouted out. "My computer, it just crashed! What, no! Wait, don't hang up—damn it!" The man slammed the phone down on the table besides his laptop and began typing away at the machine endlessly.

Vix sat there in amazement as the man kept trying to turn the machine around in his hands and check to see if something had loosened or if something had hit it. The boy behind him shut his laptop, stood up, and left without a second to waste. Vix sat there, blinking, and knew immediately what had happened.

_That kid just hacked his machine,_ Vix thought to himself with a grin coming to his face. _He did it in no time flat and erased all the information in that other laptop within the flick of a second._

Vix shot to his feet and walked away from the patio, passing the panicking guy on the way and hearing a 'what am I going to do now?' as he left the crowd. He followed behind the boy and tried to get closer without making a sound. The kid must have excellent talent for doing a thing like that!

"Kid!" Vix shouted out but the boy kept walking. "You there, in the blue plaid top!"

The boy froze in spot and slowly turned around to view the man behind him. It looked as if he had released his inhaled breath in a sudden rush and expressed his hatred towards the modern youth; of course, Vix was dressed in the anarchy punk clothing so no doubt he looked rugged.

"What?" Came the boy's sullen reply.

Vix slowed down as he neared the boy and smirked. He could still hear the man ranting in the background about his crashed laptop and his angry woman. Vix raised his hand into the air and pointed backwards with his thumb.

"Did you," Vix paused to let a chuckle escape his lips, "did you do that?"

"Why?" The boy replied sullenly again.

"Because if you did, I'm very amazed at you."

The boy stood still and expressionless. He replied, sullenly again, "okay," before shrugging it off. "It was nothing."

"Nothing!" Vix's eyes enlarged. "My dear boy, if half the youth could do that these days it'll be nothing!"

The boy narrowed his eyes and took a step backwards. "What do you want?" His voice got urgent, as if he were ready to make a run for it. Vix held up his hands and lowered his head.

"To offer you a job," he exhaled, "that's all."

"As?" The boy's eyes narrowed as he took another step backwards. He gripped the laptop tightly, which was kept between his arm and body as if it were a book.

"I am Doctor Vix; I'm in the search of a fighter for a Gundam and I believe I have just found the perfect choice," Grinned Vix.

The boy blinked and mumbled, "why me?"

"Well," Vix paused, "you just proved yourself tremendous, that's a start!" He looked to his left where a few little kids were chasing a ball down the opposite sidewalk. He added in, "and I can teach you anything else you need to know," as a murmur.

"Hacking is just a hobby… I take no jobs for it," the boy finished off and turned around, but Vix was quicker and jumped in front of him before he could take another step.

"Wha-wait, wait, wait!" Vix held his hands up in the air. "Give it a thought, I mean, think about it!"

"With what?" The boy wasn't making this any harder for him and what made it worse, is how his voice never quavered from the same monotone and his face never went to another expression aside from sullen.

"Well, if you get in the news you'll become quite popular with the ladies," grinned Vix. Seeing this still didn't falter with the boy's mind, he quickly added in, "and the pay will be outrageous!"

The boy actually blinked at this and looked down. Vix lowered his arms and rested them besides his body. He smiled.

"Think about it, besides a small team of comrades, all you will have to do is just follow assignments I send for you to do, then you get a heavy check in the mail," Vix grinned, "sound fair enough?"

The boy looked back up at him, an evil smirk on his face. "Don't forget to add in a possibility of being captured and killed and unwanted by my home."  
"Ah-well…" Vix trailed off and looked away, "that too."

"I only came here to get away from the grunge I was raised in and to start over."

"But," Vix looked up at him; the kid was well over three inches taller. "With this option, you can change your name—or keep it, up to you really—and _really_ start over! Ah-um, new friends, new job, new life!" The smile on Vix's face was immature, but the kid could see from it just how badly he was needed.

"Why me?" He boy had asked with a shrug. "There are hundreds of other people out there far better than me."

"Yeah-but you are unknown, as you just said," Vix winked.

The boy looked off in thought, and then with a shrug, he replied with, "Fine." He faced Vix.

"Excellent!" Vix almost jumped in joy but his hands _did_ clasp together. "Erm… what was your name again?"

"Justin Stevens."

"Great!" Vix smiled big and craned his neck to all directions before leaning over and whispering something to Justin in a soft, serious, voice.

"We are currently building you a Gundam; you will need to be well prepared to use it, but I will see to that, alright?" Justin nodded. "Fantastic."

Vix held out his right hand, "It's settled then?"

Nodding, Justin took it and shook to lock their agreement. Vix blinked down at the boy's inner right wrist and turned it upwards so he could see the image.

"What…?" He began but didn't finish. He stood there in question; why would somebody get a tattoo on their wrist?

"I told you, I grew up in the grunge; I was once like them," Justin stated as he watched a group of punks walking by. "When I was fifteen, I thought it would be cool to live on the streets, but when I turned seventeen, I found it was getting me in trouble with the law."

"And?" Vix released Justin's hand and rested his fists on his hips.

"And I hacked into the systems, erased my files, transferred money over to my account from all others, and fled here. I used a girl to get on a shuttle without ordering a ticket—since they check for ID's—and I've lived here ever since."

Vix was grinning and when Justin returned to look at him, found it rather odd.

"So you have no file to your name?" Justin shook his head. "Perfect; you're already set to go then."

Justin nodded. "Alright."

"One quick question, if you may?" Vix blinked and picked up Justin's wrist once again.

"What?" Justin looked down at his arm.

"Why Zeus?"

"The God of Lightening?" He asked; Vix nodded and released his wrist, though Justin held it up to inspect while he replied. "He's the most powerful leader of the Greek Gods and rules over them without a problem."

"Were you the leader of your street gang?" Vix asked, already knowing the answer. When Justin lowered his wrist and didn't reply, he already knew it was true.

"Head back to your place and pack," Vix commanded. "When you're reader, head to the Eastern Territory of Earth and find the 'A-A Hangar' in downtown Brandy."

"That's the town closest to Winner, right?" Justin asked.

"Yes," nodded Vix. "The dead town is only a three hour drive from it, but I advise you _not_ to drive through it to get to Brandy… if you've been there in that past four months, you'd know just how horrible that place wreaks of history."


	4. A Calculated Diversion

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 4  
a Calculated Diversion

-

"Mandy, table three's still waiting for their refreshments!"

"Mandy, there are customer's waiting to be seated!"

"Mandy, you counted out too much change!"

Mandy was about to quit her day job of a waitress at the local diner. Day-by-day she's had her co-workers yelling over at her, her boss riding her—literally—and even customers cheating her out. She's kept telling herself that she's going to quit the next day, but she never has; she hasn't even had the time to look for another job.

She closed her eyes as she began to feel her body tensing up with anger. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was pulled back into an icy blue scrunchie to match her dazzling, icy blue eyes. She hated the customers the most out of her job; they would look at her like she's their prey; looking eighteen by the face was bad enough, but having the slender, perfectly-in-fit body of a super model with the breasts to back it up pushed her farther away from her actual age.

"Mandy," Her bosses called out. Mandy spun around and stared at him, her expression blank of any thought. "You're stressing out."

"Sir?" Mandy blinked. Her boss was young, but not young enough—though she shouldn't speak. He had short brown hair, adorable blue eyes that he so loved to use against her, and a daring smile.

"At noon, come back to my house for lunch; unless, of course, you want to stay here—at the diner—and work more." He came up towards her and leant against the counter as he crossed his arms.

Mandy looked away from his face and went into thought. She wanted to say 'no', but her wallet was telling her yes. Actually, if her last boyfriend hadn't used all of her savings, she wouldn't even have to kill herself in this stupid diner job, but he had and he denied ever even being with her.

"Come on, I'll raise the price this time," he tilted his head and grinned. Mandy closed her eyes, feeling horrible for agreeing to his offer.

She nodded and took a heavy sigh before replying, "Yes," very softly.

"Do you need a lift?" He smiled, knowing she would; she's been needing lifts since last month.

She nodded again and looked up at him. "My car isn't yet in the shop; I—I don't have the money to have it fixed."

Her boss looked away in thought and bit his lower lip. "It's just the transmission, right?" He turned to her with wonder. She had her head lowered and nodded slightly her reply.

"It'll cost about seven hundred."

"And six hundred for a new air conditioner." He bit his lower lip again. "I'll tell you what, stay with me for the rest of the week, and I'll fix everything with your car—I'll pay for it all." Mandy looked up at him. "Deal?"

She was speechless; plain and simple. She didn't know what to say. She's been used as her boss's whore since last month—when she started working here—and if she hadn't taken his offers, yes she would be a better person, but she would be walking to work everyday, digging in the garbage for food, and sleeping on the floor. He gave her the money to get furniture, food, clothing, and he's given her lifts constantly; and above all, she'd gotten a job through him. If the authorities had found out he had hired her at the age of fourteen only because she had looked eighteen and very hot for a child, he would be in jail and she would be without a job; he, on the other hand, had to be mid thirties.

She looked up at him, still contemplating on what to say, when he leaned over and kissed her. Well that told him what her answer was; Mandy returned the kiss and felt her body arousing. When he pulled away from her, she felt violated.

Grinning, he told her, "Work over time, I'll pay you more for it, close the diner with me, then we'll head out together," then he turned and left the kitchen.

Mandy sighed and lulled her head backwards, groaning outwardly about her failed attempts to push him off. She couldn't, she finally admitted to herself; she couldn't just tell him 'no' and walk away.

-

"Mandy Simmons?" The secretary called out. Mandy stood up from her perch on the waiting chairs and stepped up to the counter. "Who were you here to see?"

"Doctor Masons," She replied kindly.

"Alright, I have you here for…" the voice trailed off as the secretary made a weird 'sighing' noise. "You haven't been here in two years," She turned to Mandy. "Are you here for another checkup?"

"Yes, and I have some questions to ask him." It's true; her body was responding differently to things and she didn't know why.

"Okay, are you here alone?" Mandy looked back out to the windows and gazed into the driver's side of her car, where Michael—her boss—was sitting. She turned back to the secretary.

"Yeah."

"Alright, sign this here and Doctor Masons would see you as soon as you're finished." The secretary smiled and handed over a form.

As Mandy filled out the information where she stood, she started feeling as if she were about to throw up. Perhaps she was nervous about having Michael watching her so much? Maybe because now she was considered _with_ him? She didn't like the thought of that, but she couldn't help it. After the week finished up last month, he insisted that she'd move in with him and she couldn't deny how much she wanted too—he asked her in the middle of an orgasm. She knew if she pulled her words back, he would pull his money back; he was just that kind of guy. She also knew that he was eventually going to propose to her, and despite the amount of money he lavishly handed her, she didn't want to marry a thirty-year-old at the age of fourteen; that was like marrying her father, a task that had _also_ come close to happening when she was twelve.

"I'm finished," Mandy stated softly and handed the forms over to the secretary. The woman glanced at the papers then smiled up at Mandy.

"Come on in through those purple doors to your right."

Mandy nodded and headed over to the doors. It took her a long time to talk Michael into letting her go to a doctor and she had to go down on him to get him to agree.

_He asked me to move in while I had an orgasm, so I did the same back—what's fair is fair._ Mandy smirked when she remembered the night before. He didn't like her decision of going to see a doctor, but she knew how to turn words around with the use of her tongue; after all, her father may have been a child molester, but he _did_ teach her some things.

"Hello Mandy," Doctor Masons smiled. His green eyes glittered in the fading light above him and his pony-tail blonde hair shined in glory. He still had a tiny bandied covering the pierced ring hole in his right ear that was there just two years ago, hiding the type of person he was outside of work. Mandy smiled in response and entered the room he directed her towards. "So, what can I do for you?"

Mandy pushed herself up to sit on the bed and sighed. Masons shut the door to the room and stepped up to his seat at the counter. He began scanning through her files.

"I believe… the last time you were here, you were pregnant?" He turned to her and she nodded.

"I think I'm pregnant again," she pouted. Masons pressed his left elbow on the counter and sighed. He pulled in the side of his cheek and slowly shook his head. Mandy slowly nodded and lowered her head, her eyes feeling like they were about to swell up.

"I've been feeling weird," She stated softly.

"How so?" He stepped up to her and took his utensils to inspect her face.

"I haven't had my period yet and I'm past due for it. I've been hungrier lately, which is weird considering how little I ever ate to begin with. And I feel nauseous in the mornings." Masons sat back down on his chair after he inspected her eyes, ears, mouth, and nostrils. "I had to almost beg Michael to take me to here; he thinks it's all in my head."

"Is this your boyfriend, Michael?" Mandy looked away and felt her face going red. She swallowed hard against the truth and shut her eyes.

_Why not tell him?_ The thought emerged into her mind. _He knows all about your past._

"My boss had treated me as a whore and talked me into moving in with him." Mandy sighed and faced her doctor. "I needed the money so I agreed."

"This Michael, is your boss, still?" She nodded and he looked down in thought. Mandy shut her eyes, feeling uneasy. She still wanted to throw up, but it wasn't _that_ forceful just yet. Masons' eyes quirked inwards as a thought occurred to him.

"Mandy, you're fourteen," she nodded. "How old is he?"

"Early to mid thirties," She bit her tongue.

"You don't know is exact age?" Mandy looked away, unable to bear witness to the truth of not knowing a thing about him. "How about his full name, where he comes from, anything about him?"

She shook her head and Masons sighed annoyingly and turned back to her file. He groaned loudly to let her hear his disappointment. After all, he was more than just a doctor to her; since she was twelve, he helped her pay for her medical bills if she just kept herself in check and went to him as a daughter to a father. He pulled it out of his own paycheck to afford her abortion two years ago.

"Look," Masons turned around and faced her. "I don't even know what happened to you these past two years," his voice was loud. Mandy lowered her head as a tear fell from her left eye.

"But I'll pay for your abortion bills again if you promise to do something for me."

"Learn to say 'no'?" Mandy sniffled and looked up at him. Masons shook his head and reached over for a Kleenix. "No nothing like that." He handed her the sheet and stood up. He turned his back to her and faced the window that looked out over the cliff and mountain side to the suburbs below.

"Mandy, you're in the California Region of the Earth's Sphere Unified Nations."

"Yeah, so?" Mandy looked up at him after she blew her nose.

"A nation that is entering a time of war, one far greater than we ever had written in documentation… a revolution, pretty much." He heard a sniffle as his response. "I would pay for all of your medical bills if you promise to do something in return for me," he turned around to face her, his look serious.

"How many bills would I be having? I thought abortion was only a single, expensive bill." She blinked up in thought. Masons cleared his throat, looked away, and nodded.

"Not _just_ abortion." He stepped up to her file and closed the folder. "I will erase all known evidence of you so you wouldn't get caught," he paused as he picked up the folder and turned to her.

"But I—" She blinked; _remove the fact that I'm even alive?!_

"You would have your abortion, your tubes will be tied, and you will be injected with a chemical that would prevent any form of infection to take over your body."

Mandy blinked. "What are you saying?"

"If you agree to all that and let that happen, all you will have to do for me in return is a simple task that requires your devotion." He turned away to think before adding in, "And it would help get you away from this _Michael_, who only is asking for sex from you and paying you for it, as his personal , on-call, whore."

"What would I have to do?" She knew she wouldn't like it, but it meant getting away from the direction of life she was headed for.

"War is getting closer, and as I stated, it's not going to be pretty. We need somebody who could help get the enemies attention diverted so an attack could be made. We need somebody who would be there to help their comrades relieve the heavy stress that will be carried on their shoulders. We need somebody willing to get captured to get closer to the enemy leader, without pulling anything more than a normal, gender plan."

"You mean you want me to fuck everyone, right?" She felt the blood in her body boil in rage. She narrowed her eyes; she may have trouble saying 'no', but she knew when things were thrown at her that hinted at death. Mandy turned her head away, ready to tell him off once and for all, how Michael was right on not wanting to come here and how she was _not_ a slut as her father had tried to raise her into.

"When the war is over—and I _know_ we will win—you will have three-point-five million dollars in an account with your name written on it, a documentation with your history in it so you have a profile, and a new life waiting ahead for you." Mandy's body froze in ultimate shock when she heard him state that. She slowly turned her head towards him, unable to believe he said all that was possible.

"How—how is that possible?" She blinked, still in a dazed shock.

"Oh it is," Masons replied with a straight stare into her face. "Wire-transfer it from Synodd themselves. You will have four other comrades; they, as well, would get the same amount for their tribute to the nation's safety. We would provide you with all the essentials needed; if your Gundam should fail we would pay for the repairs."

"Gundam!" Mandy leaped off the bed. "I'm not piloting a Gundam!"

Masons turned to her, "And why not?"

"They were the enemy! Why would I want to become one of them?" She was shouting her replies and he was remaining calm. He stared at her and after a few moments, found she needed to hear the truth.

"Oz turned the media against the Gundams." He didn't blink once.

"What?" She asked in amazement. "Oz was trying to save us."

"The Gundams were fighting for the people of all kinds; they turned the operations around and fought to keep the people alive; it was their enemies—who you thought were allies—that were trying to eliminate Earth."

Mandy looked down. "See what has happened to you? You have become too dependent on what others are saying to think for yourself. Take this offer, you won't get pregnant, you won't get diseases, you will be rich by the time the war is over and will never have any need for another job again."

Mandy looked up at Masons. "Retire at fourteen?" Masons nodded. "But what if I die?"

"That's a chance to take."

"What if I get Aids?"

"You won't. The offices don't appreciate my invention because it puts them out of a job, but it's the best thing to hit the human medical departments since the birth of surgery." Masons put his hands on her shoulder and looked into her face. "Take this offer, Mandy, and you won't have to worry about your father, Michael, or anyone else ever again."

She swallowed hard, not knowing if she really _should_ accept the offer, but seeing that she would either wind up rich—or dead—or pregnant once a year and have a family of forty with Michael by the time she's twenty, she didn't really see much of a choice.

Mandy nodded and felt her heart skipping beats. What now? Surgery of her tubes tied? Some chemical that would make her immune to anything but instant death? Becoming a rich and powerful slut? She looked up at Masons with a pout.

"You may feel like a slut for the next couple of years, but it would be better than feeling like a whore; at least, this time, it'll pay far better than a couple grand a month."

"Alright," Mandy whispered and lowered her head.

"When are your off days?"

Mandy looked up at Masons with a grin. "Write me a note and I'll tell him that I can't go to work."

"Will he stay home with you?" He turned away and went to the counter to pull a piece of prescription paper off the pad and began to write.

Mandy shook her head. "No, he's the boss so he has to go there every day, even if he was sick."

"Okay," Masons nodded as he finished the 'prescription'. "Tell him I want you to stay in bed all tomorrow—a light case of the flue had pulled you down and after a full day's rest, you should be capable of returning to work—"

"Or giving him head and my lower half," Mandy stated sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Masons turned around to hand her the note with a hated expression in his face.

"I hate him already; you're only fourteen and he's making you do things you shouldn't." Mason's paused as realization sunk in. "You don't go to school, do you?"

"No," she replied softly as she lowered her head. "He told me to stop going and I had no choice. He fired three people at work to keep me there longer. He also uses me a lot more to keep me wanting to stay at home, waiting for him."

Masons' grunted. "He's trying to put the Stockholm syndrome on you."

Mandy sighed. "I'll accept the offer, but what do I do?"

Masons nodded at the note. "Give that to him, tell him what I said, and pack what you _need_ to bring—nothing useless. Then head to the station and get on the bus going to Brandy."

"But I… I can steal money from his account." Mandy smirked.

"No," Masons replied harshly before removing his wallet. He took out a few twenties then put his wallet away. "Here, take this. Use this to buy yourself a bus ticket."

"You don't think I should leave a note?" He shook his head.

"I'll erase all of your information tonight alongside of mine. If he goes to the police, they won't have record of you to work with." He saw a smirk tugging at Mandy's lips. "When you get to Brandy, proceed to the A-A Hangar in the middle of the city. The building is empty, but go through it to go through the back door. It'll put you into an alley that has absolutely no way out. There will be another door there with a staircase leading down; that will take you into the hangar where you will be staying for a few weeks as you train." Mandy looked down at the note. "You got all that?"

She nodded. "Yeah… I do."

"Good," he grinned. "Good luck, tomorrow."


	5. Intellectually Brilliant

Asked from previous chapter-**  
Stockholm syndrome:** _is a psychological state in which the victims of a kidnapping, or persons detained against their free will – prisoners – develop a relationship with their captor(s). This solidarity can sometimes become a real complicity, with prisoners actually helping the captors to achieve their goals or to escape police. The syndrome develops out of the victim's attempts to relate to their captor or gain the kidnapper's sympathy._

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 5  
Intellectually Brilliant

-

"So, you're saying your best student was able to rebuild the nineteen-sixty model of the Firebird classic from scratch, eh?" Lieutenant Evan kept his hands locked behind his back and his gaze on the mechanics professor of the colony community college.

The professor nodded in response as he quickly shuffled away from the ex-military man and rushed towards the door to the classroom. "He… he's a very intelligent student," the professor rushed out past quivering lips. "The brightest I've ever seen."

Evan followed the professor through the door to the room where the mechanic students were currently putting together a trailer. He paused at the amount of student the class contained and furrowed his brows. His lips pressed together firmly as he noticed many women, as well as men, shifting through the pages of the text books and not working on the trailer.

"Vincent!" The professor shouted out as he quickly jogged up to his best student. "Vincent, there is someone here to meet you," he turned back to see Evan stalking in his direction then quickly rushed behind Vincent.

Vincent, who was busy heating the two pieces of metal together to meld them in place, stood up from his crouch after turning off the blowtorch and lifted the visor above his face. He looked over at Evan, the sweat, dirt, and grind plastered to his skin and his face shining in grease, and nodded his acquaintance. Lieutenant Evan was dressed in his classic build of governmental garnets, all black with red lines down the sides of his pant legs. He raised his head as he looked at Vincent's face.

"Joshua tells me that you managed to piece back together an antique from scratch," he stated with a demanding tone in his voice.

Vincent nodded, "Yes sir, I did."

Evan nodded, "Hrm… care to explain to me, how?"

"All I required were other scraps of metal and the rest I could meld together," Vincent replied. "It wasn't that hard, either."

Evan lifted a brow and took in a heavy breath. As he exhaled, he turned around to view the other students scanning through text books and trying to fix the trailer. "And I take it you will be able to fix this trailer all on your own, without any help?"

He returned to Vincent with a peculiar look on his face. Vincent took one quick glance to the trailer before nodding and returning to face the man. The professor came forwards from behind his intelligent student and smiled. Evan turned to face him.

"Vincent is, and has always been, one of my favorite students," The professor smiled at his pupil. "I was skeptical about him at first, being the only one who understood all of my lectures since day one when the rest of the class didn't even understand the physics of machines—but he surprised me yet with acing every question I threw at him."

The professor was smiling up at his pupil until he looked over and saw the intense gaze coming from Evan and returned to Vincent to see it from him, as well. He quickly looked away and bit his lower lip.

"I uh… I'll go check on my other students," the professor smiled up and waved his hand in the direction of the rest of the classroom, "see how they're fending." He rushed off before either one of them could say anything.

"So," Evan looked at Vincent. "You're an intellectual; wonderful." Evan grinned.

Vincent looked back at Evan and shrugged. "Everyone else is just stupid; I'm not that smart."

Evan smirked, "is that so? Then tell me," he paused to think of his quizzing question. "What is the perpendicular root of the feet around the colony measured in units?"

"Thirty-eight million, nine-hundred and fourteen point one-three-four," Vincent replied nonchalantly. Evan stood with a grin.

"And how did you come up with that answer?"

Vincent shrugged, "I challenged the theory of measurement by units and niks, a form not used much anymore because it's proved to be useful in calculating defense systems across the worlds; for that reason, it was erased from memory when computer technology took us into the colony age."

"Brilliant!" Evan roared. "Utterly brilliant!"

Vincent turned to look at his professor helping another student and sighed. He's worked hard all day and he had the trailer door to finish up before he could retire. His eyes were droopy and his system was beginning to fall asleep.

"How would you like a job?" Evan added in after the brilliant speech about not many people being able to do what Vincent just did in only a matter of seconds.

Vincent blinked up at him. "Pay rate?"

"Nothing at first, but when you're finished you'll get three-point-five million. Anything that goes wrong we'll pay for."

"What am I doing?"

"Fighting Synodd," Evan replied but he couldn't finish.

"No." Vincent shook his head once while snapping back his reply. He put the visor back on his face and crouched back down to begin melding the metal in place.

"You'll be with other people—other fighters," Evan shouted but Vincent ignored him and began working louder and harder to get his work finished. "You'll pilot a Gundam." He finally roared out, hoping Vincent could hear.

The blowtorch died and Vincent stood up while he removed the visor from his face. He looked confused when he faced Evan's grin again. He blinked; pilot a gundam?

"What's the distinction?" He nodded as he asked the question, testing the Lieutenant.

Evan shrugged. "We don't know yet; it's still on the drawing board. But we need somebody to pilot it."

Vincent looked down in thought, his lower lip becoming a chew toy for his teeth. His brows were creased as he thought about the task. He turned back to Evan.

"What's the range of Synodd?"

"Four million," Evan replied without hesitation. Vincent blew out a whistle of noise and turned away. "It's a huge army—I know. But I need to know if you'll accept this challenge or not. Anything that goes wrong we will fix."

Vincent nodded and turned back to Evan with a serious look. "Remember this, _Sir_… I only agree so I am certain that the enemy is taken down. I know Synodd is not as they claim to be, yet they own half the colonies already—including this one. But if I'm going to work on something I'm sure I get the job done."

"Great," Evan grinned back.

"The only reason I'm agreeing is because I know Synodd has to be stopped before they begin." Vincent's eyes narrowed into a glare. "I've seen their plans and I don't appreciate their view on life."

Evan blinked. "You hacked into the mainframe of Synodd?"

"No, but I'm not as stupid as the general public. When they say that life shouldn't die as fast as it does and the people shouldn't be forced to live the way they do, I know they're really meaning to play God and those powers shouldn't be dealt with by humanity."

Evan inhaled a deep breath. "You really are a very, intelligent, young man." He nodded with a smile. Vincent looked back down to his piece of the trailer and looked around to see what else he had to work on. "How old are you, again? Eighteen." Vincent nodded.

"I do believe you may be just the person we need to get this war finished off with. So you accept the offer?" Evan cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms before his chest.

Vincent sighed loudly and looked down at the trailer door by his feet. He smirked and pointed at it with the blowtorch. "All _I_ know is that I need to finish this thing so I can get home and rest; I haven't had sleep in four days and the coffee and I are becoming enemies."

Evan tilted his head back as he let out a roar of laughter. He already knew Vincent had a sense of humor and that was precisely what was required for the job; getting too far fetched into the job would kill him. At least Vincent knew how to relax. He swung his right left arm around then landed his left hand on Vincent's right shoulder.

"Get it done and go to sleep," Evan chuckled loudly. "I'll contact you later down the week of where to meet at. You'll train, and then you'll be ready."

Vincent nodded. "Alright."

Evan turned to walk away and spun around to quickly add in, "Oh, and stay home for the next four days resting… you'll need it."


	6. Trial and Error

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 6  
Trial And Error

-

"Now, does anyone know the answer to problem sixteen?" Chris began scanning through his notes at his professor's question, terrified for another student beating him to the answer—though he kept forgetting that no one would.

"Christopher Pearson," the professor smiled up as Chris raised his hand high into the air. A few students near by giggled and stared at him.

"Eight-hundred and sixty-four," Chris replied.

"Correct, the answer is eight-hundred…" the professor continued on to explain how the answer was solved.

"Look at his hair," a girl behind Chris muttered, "it looks like a dead animal." A few other students began to laugh and Chris felt a blush reach his cheeks. He looked down—the classroom had a large amount of stadium seating—and raised his head when the professor looked around for another answer.

"Three-thousand and ninety-four—I mean five," Chris fixed himself. A few extra giggles emerged from behind and Chris felt the humility reaching up his throat.

"He's so stupid—I can't believe he thinks he's a know-it-all," replied another girl to her friend.

"He's got no friend," another girl muttered softly. "Why does he even bother to run around looking for them—he's so pathetic." The girls giggled before one of the guys seating behind them leaned over to whisper something. Chris wasn't deaf; he could hear his remark quite clearly.

"Man, he came up to me and John the other day, asking if we needed help with out homework," he paused as the girls giggled. "As if we were stupid enough to not know how to do it ourselves and needed _his_ help."

"Frank!" The professor snapped up at the guy who stated that remark.

"Yes _Sir_?!" Frank shouted back.

"What is the equivalent of fourteen-thousand and sixty-two compared to units?" The room was silent and Chris began scanning through his text book.

"Um…" Frank muttered.

"Stay quiet, Frank; unless you wish to prove your stupidity to the CEO of this school rather than just this class." The class chuckled and Frank sat back in his seat, relaxed.

Chris raised his hand. "The answer is four-million-nine-hundred-thirty-eight." Chris smiled. The professor nodded in acceptance and turned back to the board to continue teaching the lessons.

-

Chris was walking down the hallway, books in his arms and his heavy backpack on his shoulders. He hugged the textbooks as if they were his life, terrified that the 'popular' kids would grab them and throw them around, causing his dad to have to pay for more copies.

"Hey Chris!" Chris paused and turned around to see Shawn—the most popular guy in the entire school—running up to him. Chris blinked; he had _no_ friends what-so-ever so why would Shawn be running up to _him_?

"Yeah?" Chris smiled in innocence.

"Yeah, hey look… me and the guys were wondering," he paused to toss a football around in his hands.

"Yeah?" Chris smiled, wondering if they were asking for help in class.

"Have you ever been laid?" Chris blinked and his mouth dropped a little. "No, I mean, not like with any girls around here 'cuz we know you can't get any—but like, have you been raped by a guy or something or your family? Like your mother or father—or something?"

Off in the distance, a few of the jocks laughed hysterically as Shawn surprised—and angered—Chris. Chris gritted his teeth and curled his fists into balls. He hugged his books even tighter, his face going red.

"Hey Shawn," Fred called out from behind, "watch out, I think he's going to slap you like a girl!" More laughter and this time Shawn ran off to join his buddies.

Chris lowered his head, tears threatening to fall. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed out of his mouth. From the hallway besides him, Professor Sanders was heading towards him and noticed the disturbed emotions washing all over Chris. Chris turned suddenly and ran off, heading towards the exit doors of the building.

"I'm not gay!" Chris screamed out as he ran to the parking lot, tears falling down his cheeks. "And I'm not stupid!"

When he finally made it to his car, he fumbled for the keys and leapt inside. It was a red Mercedes, one of the most expensive cars in all the school's class body. He knew he had more classes that day, but at the current moment, he didn't care. He was friends with the professors; if he needed to catch up it wouldn't be hard—also considering he was always ahead of the class by studying a lot.

Chris threw the books onto the seat besides him, started the engine, and drove home. The roads were safe and he took them safe—even in his current state of mind. Tears continued to stroll down his cheeks and as he looked up into the mirror, he immediately jerked his head away so he wouldn't have to face himself again.

His dad was home—shown by the fancy sports car parked on the driveway. His dad had offered to buy him a fancy car instead of the Mercedes, but Chris didn't want it; why would he want a car capable of speeding and killing him over something that was more comfortable and safer to drive? He never understood why people did the things they did. He was once given a truck from his cousin and had the turbo removed from the engine. When his cousin found this news out, he took the truck back, put the turbo back in but at an even higher level than before, and pumped it full with NOS.

Chris lightly stepped through the front door of his father's mansion and very carefully shut the door behind him. Immediately, his father stepped out on the balcony above the foyer in front of him and glared down at his son. Chris pouted as he stared up at the intense anger filling his father's eyes.

"They were picking on me again!" Chris tried to reason. Tears fell once again.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, your educational level is much higher than theirs!" Chris lowered his head in shame as he began to cry even more. "How many times must I tell you, you are sixteen-years-old and in college—a University, must I remind you! These kids are immature for their early twenties while you're as mature as a forty-year-old!"

His father began stepping downstairs slowly, his gaze never leaving his son's face. "Professor Sanders called me again," he muttered softly. Chris looked up at his father, books clutched to his chest as if it were his stuffed animals.

"He said that you were played once again and took off crying." Chris nodded. "Christopher, the more you cry the greater the damage from these people."

"But," Chris looked up at his father's intense glare only four feet away from him. "How am I supposed to handle these kinds of situations if they happen all the time?"

"By using it against them—use the anger you get and fight back." His father urged. "Chris, when I was fifteen, I was in college—myself—and I, too, was a loaded bookworm. I've even had _teachers_ insult me in front of the whole student body. I used the anger against them and corrected his mistakes; I even shoved the right answers into his face with a grin!" His father shouted out. "And when students would pick on me, I would threaten them then walk off—most of the time they were too damn scared to fight me, as seeing the quiet kid spoke up with a vengeance."

"But I'm not you," Chris muttered. It was true; he was more like his deceased mother.

"It is time to grow up, Christopher!" His father shouted. Chris winced at his father's raised voice and headed towards his bedroom. His father turned around to watch him walk off. "Pearson sends you his regards and will be by later tonight to hand you more bookwork."

Chris turned around from the balcony and smiled down at his father, but seeing the grin the smile disappeared fast and he turned back towards his room. Once he entered, his walls light blue and ceiling golden with carpet of cream, he gently placed his books on top of his desk and went right over to his radio. He enjoyed listening to heavy punk music like the other kids did, but his father only said it was because he was trying to fit in.

"Ahh," Chris shut his eyes as he lay back on his bed. The blur of heavy screaming filled his ears as he relaxed and listened to the music of the song.

-

By the time Chris woke up later, it was night. The sky was black—save for the lights outside his mansion windows—and the stars were brightly shining. He blinked and sat up, knowing enough of astrology to know that it was way past eight. Had he slept _that_ long?!

"Woah," Chris muttered. His CD has stopped playing and sat on the main menu screen and his books still lay untouched on his desk. He pushed off the bed and stepped over to his door. Was dinner served yet? Or had it _already_ been served? He couldn't cook—couldn't do anything—really; they had a butler and a maid to do everything for them. His father was a rich and wealthy man—probably the closest to reaching the family's idol: the Winner family.

He heard talking downstairs in the dining room and when he reached it, he saw his father and Professor Sanders eating a plate of food. He bowed his head elegantly as he entered.

"Sorry for not joining earlier," he stated calmly as he claimed a seat. The butler came around and placed a bowl of soup in front of him.

"I fell asleep earlier and just woke up." He smiled up at his father but cooled the look when he noticed the glare his father gave him.

"We were discussing your education," his father replied gruffly, as if it was a topic he really hated at the moment.

"Oh?" He took a sip of the soup and smiled at Professor Sanders.

"I feel you won't continue in a rapid pace and move on to higher education if you keep skipping school like that," Sanders replied before taking another bite of the soup. He kept his head down the entire time and never glanced over to Chris who sat to the right. Chris's father sat across from his son and kept staring at him.

"But those students—" Chris tried to reason but was cut off immediately.

"Should be none of your concern!" His father roared back. "How do you expect to work for the Pearson Industry if you can't even learn to ignore your peers?!"

Chris winced at his father's immediate, disturbed voice. "I can't be mean to anyone. It's not me."

"Then it's time to toughen up, Christopher!" His father roared out once again before taking another bite. Chris looked up at his father's intense gaze as he pouted.

"Your father's just worried for you," Sanders stated calmly. "He wants you to take over the company but with the way you act he's afraid for his company _and_ for you."

"What would you do if I suddenly died right here—right now?" His father questioned. "You wouldn't know how to run a household, how to run an industry, not even how to balance your own checkbook because, Chris," his father chuckled, "not always will a secretary be there to guide you down the path of life holding your hand and standing besides you all the time."

Chris kept his head bowed, feeling tormented once again. His father kept looking up at idealistic views over the true reality, the true reality that his _son_ had trouble in life than he had when he was younger.

"Quit trying to be like the Winner family," Chris muttered out before he realized what he was saying. He froze in fear after the words left his mouth and dropped the spoon. He stared up at his father in fear. His father stood from his chair immediately, glaring down at the young boy before him.

"How _dare_ you!" Sanders continued to eat as if nothing was wrong. "You have _no_ right talking to your father like that! If your mother were still alive, she would agree that your attitude has become the best of you!"

Chris lowered his head, feeling the tears threaten to fall. He hated when people yelled at him; It made him feel useless and caused him to cry—something he found cutting his legs would take the pain away from.

"Of all the things," his father continued to roar out. "You _will_ return to school tomorrow and you _will_ not skip again or else I will ship you away to the military and let _them_ deal with your incompetence!" His father turned and stormed out of the room. Sanders, at that last statement, paused from his bite and looked up at the back of Chris's father until he left. Send him to the enemy? Hell no!

"Chris," Sanders stated calmly, gently. Chris looked over, the tears visible on his face. "Do you want to toughen up?" Chris nodded. "Do you _want_ to prove everyone that you're capable of doing the unthinkable, the unpredictable, and the non-safest thing?"

"Yeah—I want them to see that I'm not all weak and boney like they take me for." Sanders nodded, taking in his mumbled cries.

"What else?"

"Those assholes had called me gay," Chris sniffled. Sanders blinked; he's never heard Christopher Pearson curse even with _light_ words. Perhaps Chris was capable of going all out, he thought.

"They said I could never get laid and wondered if I've been raped by a guy in my youth," Chris sniffled again as he lowered his head.

"And you _want_ to lose your virginity?" Sanders blinked in shock. Chris nodded. Sanders' mouth slowly dropped; this is coming from the most safest person he's ever known in all _his_ many years of living!

Sanders looked down at his bowl of nearly-finished soup and set his hands on his lap. His bowl-cut, brown hair fell before his confused, blue eyes.

"I want to do dangerous things," Chris added in with a whisper as another tear fell from his eye. He stared down at the soup, suddenly not hungry any more.

Sanders nodded, "Fine." Chris looked up at him and blinked in wonder. "Tomorrow, head to my office instead of your first class and we'll go from there."

"Huh?" Chris blinked once again. "Miss class?"

"You've done it once," Sanders grinned to Chris and picked up the spoon to take another bite. "You can do it again."

"But what for?" Chris picked up his spoon but set it back down as he no longer felt hungry.

"I need a pilot for a Gundam; if you agree, all that you have wishes for will happen if you make them happen," Sanders finished his soup.

Chris looked down in thought. "The Gundams were enemies," he muttered before grinning up at his favorite teacher. He curled his left hand into a fist and brought it up to his chin. "I'll take it!"


	7. Cabin Fever

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 7  
Cabin Fever

-

Mandy paused when she stepped up to the local coffee shop of the town. Outside, it appeared empty with only one person sitting with a cup of java and reading the papers, but peering inside the place it was littered with people. She bit her lower lip when she gazed down at the card in her hands, telling her the address of where the meeting would take place.

Stuffing it back into the pockets of her low-cut jeans, Mandy took a deep breath and entered the building. Immediately, the scents of coffee and perfume engulfed her. Plenty of people were chattering away about their latest designer clothing while others were arguing about the latest artist that was just found up the upscale part of town.

"Ma'am?" The man behind the counter smiled at her, his golden eyes genuine as they locked on to hers. Mandy smiled back as she stepped up to the counter.

"What can I get for you?" He asked as he stared into her face, wondering if she were single or married.

"Just a Mocha Frap," she replied as she dug into her back pockets for some change. "This place is busy." She murmured.

He glanced around the room to all the people and shrugged as he took the money from her hands. "Yeah but—most of them are regulars." He turned away to carry out her order and Mandy turned to look at each person.

_If they're regulars, then they aren't who I'm looking for._ She stared at the backs of the two men who were staring up at the photographs hanging on the wall and knew, by their black attire and berets, that they were artists. She gazed to the other side of the room as she saw a group of girls gossiping and showing off their new designer clothing.

"Here you are," he returned with a smile as he handed her the cup. "You're new around here, right?"

"Yeah—yeah I am," she replied nervously. "Thanks."

Mandy quickly rushed out of the building and took a seat outside. The air of freshness washed over her and she immediately felt better about the environment of the Eastern territory of Earth.

-

Justin gazed at the coffee shop from the front seat of his car. He didn't see anyone just yet; just a few regulars and two girls sitting outside. One girl had just come from inside with a cup of coffee while the other was reading the papers. He couldn't see much of the first girl, but the one that had just stepped out of the building was very young—though it would be hard to tell if he wasn't so straight in his inspections.

He shut his eyes and landed his head softly on the steering wheel of his black Jaguar XK-RS Concept. The engine softly purred into his ears, reminding him of his agreement with Vix. Vix had hit a nerve in his body when he gave Justin the car; Justin never had life easy and this car—besides being his favorite conceptual machine man had ever invented—was bought directly out of the factory before it even hit the streets.

When he pulled back to stare at the two girls outside, his eyes furrowed as a young man—or boy?—stepped up to the second girl. He kept the gears in standard with the break on and sat back to relax. Perhaps he would be able to sit and watch just a little longer before he'd have to make his appearance.

-

"Excuse me," Chis smile as he leant over one of the sitting chairs. "Is this seat taken?"

The girl had shoulder blonde hair and adorable blue eyes. She smile and replied, "No." Chris nodded then took his seat across from his and released a light breath.

"Nice day," he stated. She took a sip of her drink and raised her eye brows at him. She didn't say anything, but replied to him through the use of her facial expressions. He looked over to her as she held her drink closely in her grasp and gazed around at the area.

"I'm Chris," he tried again to make conversation. She only looked at him blankly before finally whispering, "Mandy." Chris smiled.

"Are you supposed to be waiting for anybody?" Chris asked. Mandy took a quick look around her surroundings before returning to him with a half, worried smile.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "A group of them."

Chris smiled. "Me too." Mandy stared at him for a moment longer as she blinked in confusion. "I'm skipping school—first time in my life."

"How old are you?" She managed to get out above a whisper. She figured she would be the youngest, but Chris looked like he was fairly young as well. Chris smiled.

"I'm sixteen. I'm in college—but mostly because I studied so much I learned my way through." He looked down at his fingers as they fidgeted in his lap. "And you?"

Mandy looked down at the cup in her hands as she set it on the table. "Fourteen," she mumbled back. Chris looked up with a serious gaze on his face.

"You're fourteen?" Mandy nodded. "So young and you're—you're going to be fighting?"

Mandy looked down, the truth hidden behind her made-up lies. "Yeah," she whispered. "I'll be fighting at fourteen." Truth to be told, she wasn't going to really be fighting anyone but herself; she'll be fighting herself to keep hurting her own body.

"So, how many more will there be?" He wiped off the fright on his voice about her age and smiled. The air was tense and it shouldn't be as frightening.

"I think three others," she replied as she rubbed her fingers on the cup.

-

Vincent hopped off the stolen bike and headed up the steps towards the coffee shop. He didn't care about the bike he stole from the college campus; the asshole who drove it could afford a better one, anyways. On his way towards the front door, he saw three people sitting outside; two were chattering away on the left side of the walkway as the third was sitting behind a newspaper on his right.

The girl on the left—the other was a boy—had blonde hair that he hasn't seen on girls in years and blue eyes that glimmered against the sunlight. The boy had short blonde hair and blue eyes as well, but looked oddly dressed to actually be considered a male; most men these days wore slacked off clothing and this kid wore a rich-kid outfit.

The girl on his right, though hidden behind the newspaper, was dressed in black and he could have sworn he saw a braid hanging behind the chair's back.

Vincent slowed his walking down just a little as he neared the group. He knew some of them were already here—and he had a sudden guess as to where. He stopped when he reached the gathering and sat down in a chair besides the table where the two were sitting. The boy blinked over at him with confusion as the girl only stared.

He stared back at the girl, already feeling a sense of pleasure entering his mind as he pictured her in his arms beneath his body. In his mind he was riding her like a cowboy to a wild stallion. She must have felt it because she looked away from him and down to her drink in front of her, a faint blush coming into her cheeks.

"Hello," the boy smiled over. Vincent turned his gaze slowly to him and stared back. "Are you here about the meeting?"

He continued to stare into the boys eyes and slowly nodded. The boy must have felt himself being under pressure because he looked down to his hands as they sat on his lap. Vincent returned to the girl and continued to stare.

"Do you mind not staring at me?" She asked as she turned to him. "Please?"

Vincent ignored her and continued staring, picturing her beneath his body, wracked in pleasure as he took her over the edge. In his mind, she was screaming out his name as her nails dug into his back, leaving fresh marks in his skin. Her hair was tossed across the pillows as her clothes were scattered throughout the room. The sheets were thrown from the bed as the two wrestled. He claimed her lips with his and succumbed the two of them to the lowest depths of Hell where sin was everything that Heaven was.

"She asked you to stop staring at her," the boy's voice was raised and urgent. Vincent tore his gaze away from the girl's eyes and back to the boy. He was fuming with unhappiness and his fists were balling at his sides. The boy suddenly stood, not liking the blank stare that Vincent was giving him.

"It's not nice to stare at a lady," the boy growled. Vincent pushed himself up off the chair and stood his full six-foot-three form and stared down at the young five-foot-eight boy below him. The boy swallowed hard and kept his glare; Vincent knew this boy wasn't used to standing up for anyone or himself and in stead, backed down and returned to his seat.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Vincent gazed over to the girl and gave her a wicked grin as he bowed his head. He relaxed and crossed one leg over the other.

The boy let out a heavy sigh and returned to the chair he was previously sitting in. "Those are dog tags, right?" The boy nodded at the chain around Vincent's neck. The two metal tabs stood out against his white tank top and black pants; his military boots were laced all the way up his shins.

Vincent looked down at the tags as he lifted them up in his hands. "Yeah," he replied hoarsely.

"Were you in the military?" The boy smiled, obviously trying to start conversation. Vincent dropped his tags and stared back.

"No," he replied rudely. "But I was in basic several times."

"Why?" The girl asked, her voice coming out of the shadows. Vincent turned to her and smiled evilly. "I've been a bad boy."

-

Mandy dropped her gaze from the new person who decided to sit right near them. He was frightening her a little but she was enjoying the attention. He looked big and buff and she was very much attracted to him. His shoulders were broad and his arms were thick, probably laced with so much muscle it would be impossible to find any bones inside the skin. The tank-top he wore was so tight on his chest that she could see exactly how strong he was. His brown hair had shown he was in some sort of military training, as having a crew cut, and his green eyes were so intense it looked as if he's seen death and only ignored it with so much as a shooting of another body.

When he stared at her, she felt like she was on fire. His gaze was so intense that she was beginning to feel her body awaken. When she stared back at him, she could see herself on top of him, riding him, pleasuring him. She enjoyed the imagination so much that she was beginning to get aroused and if Chris wasn't besides her, she would ask him if he had wanted to go somewhere to 'talk'. But Chris had caused the two of them to really break their locked gazes because her question had gone into the air, alone. She only asked him to stop staring at her because she was getting uncomfortable thoughts entering her mind; perhaps if Chris knew that by noticing the blush in her cheeks, then he would have kept his mouth at ease.

"I'm Vincent," the guy—Vicent—stated through a voice that sounded hoarse all of a sudden. He was still staring at her and her blood was stirring from it.

"I'm Chris," Chris replied with naivety. "Are you here for the group meeting?"

He turned to Chris and nodded. "Yeah. I only joined because I want to see Synodd burn." He looked back at Mandy and grinned. "They're evil and self-centered."

Mandy blushed and felt her cheeks redden. She knew what he really meant by 'evil and self-centered'; he was talking about what he wanted to do to her. She took a sip of her Mocha Frap and swallowed hard. Apparently, Vincent knew she was uncomfortable and only winked when she swallowed hard; she knew he wanted her to save her swallowing for another time.

"And you are?" He smiled over at her.

"Mandy," Mandy replied. "Just called me Mandy."

"How pleasant," Vincent muttered, "that I know the name to the face in my dreams."

Mandy smiled and blushed beneath his intense gaze and felt more than just her cheeks redden. Chris was blinking in confusion as he darted his gaze between Mandy and Vincent. Was Vincent hitting on her instead of hinting danger to her? How did he know what to do to get her to invoke him back?

-

Justin let out a huge sigh. Those were them, alright. The three sitting around the table, gossiping; those were the people he was going to fight besides.

"Why do I let myself get into these things," he muttered beneath his breath as he retrieved the keys from the car.

He slowly shook his head and stepped out of the vehicle. The door shut behind him and before he headed towards the group, he checked himself out through his reflection. His tan khakis were a comfortable fit with his blue t-shirt. Actually, he felt like his old self back on the streets again. His brown hair was clumped together and despite how much he combed it, it remained knotted. His blue eyes sparkled with the earring in his left ear.

When he got closer to the group he began feeling his stomach churning inside. He hated meeting people; he may have been able to lead a group of them at one point in his life, but if he were to lead this group just the same way the two guys would be his hit-men and the woman his whore. No, things have changed and for that reason, so has he. He saw the same girl he at the space port on Colony 3 that had helped him board, but she didn't remember him. He had to use her once again to get back to Earth.

He stepped up to the gathering and nodded his acknowledgement to the gruff looking guy that just recently showed up.

"Hi," the other boy smiled. Justin pulled out a chair across the table from the other guy and raised his eye brows towards the boy. "I'm Chris."

Justin ignored him and crossed his arms over his chest. "This is Mandy and Vincent." Chris continued. He pointed out each one.

"I'm Justin," Justin replied deeply. He could care less; he was just about as nervous as a child on their first day of school.

"There's supposed to be one more, I think." Chris looked at Mandy. "Right?"

"Five pilots to fight Synodd," Justin muttered beneath his breath. "One is left to show."

Vincent turned to him and nodded. "I'm Vincent."

"Justin," Justin replied. "What branch?" Chris blinked at Justin, confusion swept clearly across his face.

"Marines; you?" Vincent smirked and tapped his fingers on the tabletop.

"Basic; that's all." Justin looked down at his shoes as his ankle twitched a little.

"Yeah, Marines taught me all I needed to know," Vincent paused and glanced over to Mandy with a grin on his face. He saw Mandy blush again. "Especially how to use my weapons in the right way." Mandy lowered her gaze as the blush deepened.

"But," Chris spoke up. He turned to Vincent, his eyes showing pure innocence. "There's only one way to use a weapon."

"Nope," Vincent turned to face Chris with a grin. "There's many ways to use a weapon. For example, my favorite is the shotgun," he turned to Mandy with a wink. "I usually like to pound it into the victim until they're very weak, and then shoot them with the ammo."

Chris looked down in confusion. Justin shut his eyes as a smirk came to his face; this guy was great. Mandy only reddened even more—if possible—and fluttered her eyes at him. Her smile was big and inviting.

"But," Chris raised his voice just above a whisper once again. "Why do you fancy the shot gun over an AK 47?" He blinked in wonder.

"Because, unlike some beasts who shoot rapid fire power," he tore his gaze away from Mandy to Chris, "I fire a huge load."

Mandy's smile parted some and she looked down to the cup in her hands. She knew _exactly_ was Vincent was meaning, just then—and so did her new 'friend', Justin. He was comparing himself to a dog; while dogs shot rapid times, he just shot one massive load.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Mandy asked, trying to change the topic. She knew Chris was about to ask another stupid question and to save him the trouble of looking like an idiot once more, she opted for another topic.

"Well," Vincent spoke up. "We're supposed to be waiting for one more person. I don't think any of you know where our cabin is, do you?"

Chris shook his head. Mandy only took another sip of her Mocha Frap. Justin mumbled a soft 'no'. Vincent pushed back in his chair and looked at Mandy's chest quickly before her face.

"So, how old are you?" He smiled.

"I'm fourteen." That wiped the smile off his face.

"Fourteen?" He repeated out loud. When she nodded, he felt anger. Why was she attracting him at such a young age? "How can you be fourteen and look twenty-one?"

Mandy blinked at him. "I look twenty-one?" When he nodded, she smiled. "Well, I'm not but people say I look eighteen; not twenty-one."

"What about you?" Justin turned to Vincent. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." He replied. "You?"

"Seventeen." Both of them looked down in thought.

"I'm sixteen," Chris smiled and added himself in. His smile faded away when his words reached nobody's ears.

"Who's the fifth person supposed to be?" Vincent looked up.

"We don't know," Chris replied, but once again his words went no where.

"I wasn't told much, but he's supposed to find us and bring us to the safe house," Justin replied.

"A safehouse?" Chris blinked.

"I wasn't told much either, but this person knows us and will find us," Mandy replied. Vincent nodded at her, his attraction bleak for the current moment.

Chris lowered his head and pouted a little. He was being nice and these people were just as rude as the kids in his school; if this kept up, he'd leave. Suddenly, a beeping noise that sounded like it was coming from a watch sounded. The four of them looked up and around in utter confusion.

"What in the hell?" Vincent muttered and looked around. "Who here has a watch that beeps?" He received only 'no's' in return.

The other girl he saw when he came up to the patio folded up the newspaper and set it on top of the table. The beeping stopped and it was quiet once again. She stood up, her black cap was low on her face and black glasses set on her nose to cover her eyes. Her braid trailed all the way down to her hips and she left her table.

"Follow me," she raced out as she walked through the group.

Justin looked up. "That's him." He got up and walked behind the girl.

"Don't you mean _her_?" Vincent replied before standing up and following behind Justin. Mandy stood and quickly caught up with Vincent and Chris followed behind.

They followed this new comrade until they made it to the parking lot. She headed for a black minivan and quickly got into the drivers side. She turned and glanced to her group as they came up to the jeep.

"Get in," she grumbled. Justin stepped around the car and sat besides her on the passenger's seat. Chris sat in the middle and Vincent and Mandy sat in the back.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked.

The girl ignored him and started up the engine and sped off away from the building. There was a forest lining the south horizon of the area not even a mile away and she headed for the nearest deer trail that would take them deeper inside it. She slowed the car down as she entered it and stayed hidden behind the trees. She stopped, held the break down, and stared back at the building.

Justin stared back at his car, wishing the trip to the woods would end soon so he could go back for it. It was a beauty, his car. He didn't even have a name for its perfection but in the split second he was staring back at it, everything about it had changed. The building exploded without a moment to waste and fire rose up to the sky. Where they were just sitting not even ten minutes before was up in flames with fire lapping at the sky.

A part of the roof had shot off and blew up into the air, suddenly crashing down onto the Jag sitting just outside on the parking lot.

"My car!" Justin shouted. He tried the knobs but the doors suddenly locked. He plastered his hands to the window and screamed out again.

"Oh my God," Mandy muttered, her eyes huge.

"Holy shit," Vincent trailed off. Chris only stared, his eyes enlarged as well and his mouth gaped open. This was the fist time he's ever seen an explosion.

"My car—what happened to my car!" Justin shouted out again, trying at the knob and slammed his fist against the window; the window didn't even crack.

"Dude," Vincent muttered, "I'd say it got totaled."

"You!" He tore his gaze away and roared out at the new girl. "Do you know how much that cost me!"

She only stared blankly back at him, as if she didn't give a rats carcass about it. "Nothing, but still." He replied before turning back to the window. "I got it for free because I accepted to fight and it was a concept car to begin with."

She looked at the fire whipping up into the sky and replied, "if you only joined because you got a car for the deal then I should go ahead and shoot you right now." She pulled her foot off the brake and sped off down the trail. Justin turned back to her with wonder, as did the rest of them.

"My name is Uno Maxwell," she stated as she sped through the forest at forty-miles-an-hour. "A man in that building was a primary target. Sergeant Ad'fern is Commander Tanner's head general for the Synodd army; without him, the military dwindles." Trees whipped past them and branches smacked at the windows. Uno continued on talking.

Vincent glanced down at Mandy. To hell with her being fourteen; if they were going to be teammates, then he'd have more hell than heaven if he had to keep his hands off her body. His hand slowly slid over hers and Mandy looked up at him in wonder. He didn't move, but kept his eyes in the corners of his face, staring at her. He looked like he was glaring, but she knew better. His hand slowly slid over to her thigh and upward towards the belt-line of her jeans.

"Vincent Anderson," Uno snapped. Vincent looked up at Uno, wondering how she knew his name. "If I catch anything in that back seat, I'll kill the both of you."

Vincent pulled his hand away and could have sworn Mandy pouted. "I may be fourteen, but I've seen more bloodshed than any of you ever will in your entire lives. I may be a female, but I've dealt with more than you will in this war."

"What are you saying?" Chris asked with curiosity. "I thought we were all a team?"

The minivan rattled and shook as she sped over a few heavy bumps and hills. Chris held on tighter to the seat, his fear of war shifting to the fear of a car crash. Justin gazed out at the trees that flew past them. Vincent and Mandy kept their hands to themselves.

"I don't have a team," Uno replied nonchalantly. "I can fight this war on my own so if any of you get in my way I won't tell you again, I _will_ shoot you and I shoot to kill." Uno veered the minivan to a tight left and Chris sworn he felt the wheels on the left side of the car rise from the ground.

"I've actually though about killing you now and going at it on my own, but Professor G and Doctor J told me not to." The minivan leapt in the air a good few feet as she sped over a hill.

"You mean those two are still alive?" Justin shouted out past the roaring of the engine against the ground. "They died from White Fang."

"Wrong," Uno corrected. "They stayed hidden and are _the_ most intelligent men alive." She looked at Vincent through the rear-view mirror and narrowed her eyes. "Despite what anyone thinks; they've lived nearly a hundred years, already."

"How are they still alive?" Mandy questioned. The minivan suddenly came to a skidding halt outside what looked like a tiny log cabin. A black motor bike sat just besides them.

"I wonder that myself, actually," Uno muttered. She got out of the minivan and stepped up to the cabin door. Justin only stared after her.

"Well, I guess we follow her once again," Vincent muttered and rolled his eyes. Mandy smiled and winked at him before pushing him out of the door.

"_That's_ Uno Maxwell?" Chris muttered in shock. "She's…" He couldn't finish and quickly scurried behind them.

"She's amazing," Justin finished for him, his face in dead shock at the woman who is only three years younger.

When they entered the cabin, they immediately felt comfort. Uno didn't bother to turn and face them. Instead, she walked up to the table and picked up a black backpack then hoisted it over her shoulder. Vincent looked around the living room then turned back to Uno. Mandy stood in the kitchen and looked out at the living room through the opening just on top of the counter that split the two rooms apart. Chris and Justin entered soon after and also found the room was spacious and cozy.

"There's only two bedrooms," Uno paused as she checked the clip in her gun before sticking it in the back of her jeans. She gazed over to Vincent with a smirk. "So if you want, you and Mandy can share a room while Chris and Justin take the other."

"I'm not like that," Mandy defended herself. "You make me out to be some sort of slut." She fumed.

"But aren't you?" Uno grinned and adjusted her jacket and back. She smirked over to the other girl her age in that room, already not liking her because of her age and gender reminding her of her deceased best friend. "I mean, isn't that why you joined the team—to give them some form of relieving their stress?"

Before she turned away, she winked once at Vincent. "I'm out. Don't burn down my cabin or there _will _be Hell to pay."

The door shut and the four of them remained quiet. They are stared back at each other, Vincent really staring back at Mandy. The roar of a bike engine came to life just outside and disappeared into the woods that circled around them.

"Well," Chris shrugged. He pointed at the bookshelf where a series of various books and board games were stacked. He intended to enlighten the sudden shift in the mood with his own good mood.

"Who's up for Scrabble?"


	8. The Lying Truth

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 8  
the Lying Truth

-

Mandy dragged her feet the morning after they joined up towards the bedroom door. As she grabbed the knob she turned to look back at the bed, regret washing over her. Nobody was still in it—she woke up after he did—but she still felt bad.

When she opened the door that feeling sort have disappeared. Chris was sitting on the couch, curled up into a ball, reading a book while Justin was behind him, sitting on the back of the couch and talking—probably to Vincent. She skittered her way towards the group, feeling groggy. Her hair was tossed to the side and frizzled out and her eyes were still swollen and wanted to shut again.

Vincent looked over at her and winked with a smile as he carried on his conversation with Justin.

"Yeah so… this hacker, man—right in front of me he wiped out my entire hard drive and I was like," Vincent flipped the pancake in the skillet, "Dude, come on! Give me a break."

Justin lowered his head and shook it slightly. "Lockdown two-four-five; he had you _good_."

Vincent shook his head in return. "Yeah—don't remind me. I lost that thing for good and the General wasn't pleased either." He looked over at Mandy as she leaned on the refrigerator door. "Hey Babe; I'm cooking pancakes so no snacking—got it?"

She blinked at him then shrugged and shook her head. "I don't eat in the mornings."

"You should," Justin cut in before Vincent had a chance to reply. "It's not healthy for you to go without it." He lifted up his coffee mug and took a sip.

"I have to find a way to get a hold of Doctor Masons today." She looked down. Vincent turned to her as he slid a finished pancake onto a plate with three others.

"Why?" He gazed over at the living room. "Chris; yours is ready."

"Great!" The noise was softened and Chris put the book down and stood to get his food.

"I have to ask him to do me a favor…" Mandy trailed off, remembering the night before. Vincent stared at her and she could tell he was remembering it as well. Justin only stood behind the counter and watched the two of them gazing at one another with a grin.

He dropped his head and shook it as a chuckle emerged from his mouth. "You guys humor me more than soaps do."

"Hey, do we have any sugar free syrup?" Chris chimed in, oblivious to what's going on around him. All three faces stared at him in silence. He blinked. "What?"

"There's syrup in the fridge," Vincent muttered and turned around to begin another batch. Chris opened the fridge as Mandy moved to sit in the living room and sighed as he took out the container.

"I asked for sugar free—this is regular." He turned to Vincent holding up the bottle. Vincent only shrugged and poured in another batch of the pancake mix.

"Winners can't be choosers." He looked at Justin with a grin and winked. "Just eat it and shut up."

Chris bit his lower lip. He never ate nasty foods that weren't healthy for him and he didn't want to start any time soon, but if he was going to be living with these guys for a while he had no choice but to start now.

-

Uno rolled off the couch and hit the floor hard that same morning. She groaned and slowly brought her hands up to check her face for any damages. A small chuckle sounded behind her.

"Silence, Zechs." She grumbled and slowly pushed herself up. She's had the same nightmare she's had for the past few months and just like the past few months she's rolled off the couch and hit the floor hard enough to nearly break her nose.

"Another nightmare, Uno?" A smile came to his face as he lifted his mug of tea. "Perhaps you should see a shrink."

Uno sat up and glared over to him. "You should speak."

"I can… I've noticed Heero should have seen one the moment he began to control Zero on his own without any trouble. Too bad he didn't." The mug lowered and Zech's smile partially faded away.

Uno grinned in return and stood up. "What about you? You piloted the Tallgeese _then_ the Epyon."

He nodded. "Touché." He lowered his gaze to his lap and felt a sudden depressing feeling overcome him. "It's been four months." He muttered.

Uno was stretching and looking around at her couch bed. She adjusted the bottom of her shirt. "Don't let it get to you, Zechs." She turned to him. "As I said before—she was _found_ dead and nobody knew about it ahead of time. If anybody should feel ashamed, it should be me."

Zechs turned to her. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, for starters," Uno released the band from the bottom of her braid and began unraveling it. "I was the one who was taken in from the streets to live with the Gundam Pilots of the past wars and become the main target for Synodd. I was the one who should have gotten shot in place of Theresa. I was the one who had turned Ricky's mind around so he'd end up killing himself because he loved me too much to do that too."

Uno stepped up to Zech and took his mug of tea from his hands. "And to top it all off, because they never killed me they went for the rest of the group and killed everyone else so I'd have a hard time learning to live and fight on my own." She lifted it to her lips and took a sip. Zechs lowered his head and his voice at the same time.

"You think that's the reason?" He received the mug from her and held it tightly, as if that, too, would leave him. "Synodd thinks I am dead."

"They also though Doctor J and Professor G are dead too—which I wonder myself how they stayed alive." She turned and grabbed her hair brush from the table next to her guns and ammunition. There wasn't much to the little cabin compared to the other but it was enough for the two of them to live in. She was _supposed_ to share the other cabin with the other fighters but she didn't want to be around them as much as they wanted to be around each other; the last time she had a friend they would up dead—both of them. She didn't want _her_ history to replay considering the history of mankind was repeating as they spoke that same moment.

"So tell me," Zechs looked up from his reflection in the mug and watched as Uno brushed her long hair free of tangles. "What are they like?"

"Well," she yawned and tugged at a knot. "There's a slut who likes to take all the horrible pick-up lines from the marine—who, I must add in, is a perverted jackass. He couldn't even wait until they got to the cabin—he was quickly trying to get down her pants." She heard a chuckle.

"Sounds like Duo." Uno turned and glared at him.

"He is _not_ like Duo!" She roared out. She saw Zechs had no interest on his face about her remark so as easily as it came she pushed the thought aside and continued to explain and brush her hair. "There's an innocent boy there who doesn't belong in this war then a programmer."

Interest came to his face once more and he looked up at her with wonder and delight. "Justin Stevens?"

"Yeah," she replied as she began braiding her hair.

"I can tell you like him." Uno spun around with disgust on her face. "You haven't said anything bad about him _yet_, Uno."

"Silence, Zechs. I won't let history repeat." She grabbed at her backpack and hoisted it onto her back. "_One_ death was enough but I already had _two_ because of his emotions!"

"Let it go, Uno," Zechs urged. "If you hold onto the past you won't be able to fight for the future."

Uno turned her back to him and stared at the door in fury. "You should speak," she muttered, "you, who still feels bad about not knowing your fiancé or sister had been killed until it was too late."

Zechs lowered his head and his voice dropped to a whisper. "Uno—please."

She could hear the tears in his eyes and the pain in his chest. Tears began to sting in hers as well and she dropped her head. "I'm sorry," she muttered and quickly rushed out of the cabin.

The drive on the bike felt good, but it didn't help. Tears fell fast and drenched her face. Why did she always do that? She always let her past get to her! Why!

The bike flew in the air as she drove over a few rocks and off a boulder. The air felt good and as soon as the feelings came to her they rushed away. The hit the ground, the tires roaring up with anger and she sped off towards the other cabin.

-

"She's met up with the other four," the voice was monotone and sullen.

"Are they able to fight?" The other one was more depressed against its past of being happy and cheerful. "I mean, will they get in her way?"

"No," the sullen voice sat down besides the depressed one. "Doctor J tells me that she doesn't agree with fighting alongside of anyone else but she can't win this fight alone."

"Nobody could," the third voice was calming and friendly, despite the depression that lurked in the air. The face lowered. "I hope she's alright."

"She is," the final voice sounded behind the friendly calming voice with a higher tone than normal, as if it were confident. "Have faith in her—we all raised her and she was born from one of us. She can do this… she can help save us all."

"But why her—why alone?" The cheery voice deepened as tears overcame it with strong emotions. "Why did we bring this on her?"

"Do you think we could contact her?" The friendly and calm voice had asked.

The monotone one replied, "No… if we reach her now we might interfere with her work. I never liked being interfered in mine."

"Please?" The cheery one tried to sound happier, as if a possibility was around. "We could help!"

The sullen one stayed quiet and the confident voice spoke up in place. "We could…," it began, "but we'll be in her way."

-

"Hey—check this out!" Chris spoke up as he brought out a box from beneath the coffee table. Vincent stepped up to the back of the couch. "It's got stuff in it."

"Like what?" Vincent asked as he took a sip of his coffee. "Magazines—books—board games?"

Chris opened the box and looked inside. "Better… movies and music." Vincent blinked as Chris began digging inside of it all. "I think Uno knew we'd be bored." He smiled and felt pleased he wouldn't be bored after all.

Justin stepped up besides Vincent and took a peek inside. He knew was this was for, clearly. "It looks like she doesn't want us to get in her way," he muttered to Vincent.

"Yeah," Vincent agreed. "She's trying to give us all we want to do to stay here and 'play'."

"Hey!" Chris had his hand in deep in the box and brought out a jewel case with an image on it. "She looks like Uno."

Justin and Vincent gazed down at it in confusion. Justin reached down for it.

"Let me see this," he brought it up. Vincent looked at it as well and Chris turned around on the couch to gaze up at them.

"She's a singer?" Vincent asked.

"It appears it," Justin mumbled in reply and he turned the case over to the back. "But there's no production date or production _company_."

"So it's not a real CD?" Chris asked.

"Who are the people on the cover?" Vincent wondered and Justin turned it around. "That's Uno—for sure."

"How can you tell?" Justin asked sarcastically, noting the yard-length braid tailing down from behind her head. There were two other people in the picture—a girl who looked similar to her and a boy that looked like himself when he was younger.

"He kinda' looks like you," Vincent smirked and turned to Justin. "You got yourself a clone!"

Justin blinked and peered closer to the image then took it out of the case. It was surely a photograph. He flipped it over and read the date, feeling confusion wash over him.

"It's taken over seven years ago…" he muttered and returned to the image.

"So, what is it?" Vincent gazed down at it. "A family photo or something?"

"Maybe it's her friends," Chris added in. Both of them turned away from the photograph and gazed down at him with more mystery shining in their eyes. "Sometimes when I don't want to get rid of any pictures of old friends but I don't want to see it anymore, I used to hide it inside books of some sort or other places that I know I'd have no need to ever open."

Vincent turned back to the picture in Justin's hands and peered closer at it. Justin kept staring at Chris but in reality he wasn't even staring at him. Chris was staring back as wonder spread across his face.

"She's trying to forget her past," Justin muttered. He looked down at the case and looked inside to the CD.

"You want to put it in?" Chris asked kindly and softly.

"No," he replied in almost a whisper. "Not yet…"

Vincent turned to him and Justin put the photo back into the case. "Let it go for now… perhaps she'll explain it later."

-

"Thanks for taking me," Mandy smiled over from the passengers seat of the minivan. Uno was silent for most of the trip, expecting some wild taxi driver to pull out in front of her and swipe at them, only it never came. She expected a gunman to pull out and chase them down while firing his pistol in her direction, only it never came. She half-expected something to happen but nothing had; the day was just _too_ perfect so far so something was bound to go wrong.

"You came to me, remember?" Uno replied nonchalantly. "I'm forced to be teammates and I never let a teammate hang out to dry unless it's caused by me."

Mandy didn't understand what she meant but she let it go anyways. Uno came to the cabin to tell them that she had a mission to fulfill that very night and needed to make sure they didn't enter the town or else her cover would be blown and to gather her extra ammunition from the closet, but Mandy also saw this as a moment for help. She went to Uno when she was busy digging in the back of the bedroom's closet—the same bedroom she and Vincent shared a wild night in—digging in a big box of firepower. She didn't seem too thrilled of being watched but Mandy had a big favor she needed.

When Uno agreed to take her too Doctor Masons she didn't expect to sit and wait but after hearing from the girl on _why_ she had to go, she figured to stay put and drive her back when it was finished. Mandy had told her that the doctor planned on tying her tubes show she couldn't get pregnant _and_ enhance her immune system so diseases couldn't affect her. Uno figured she got nervous from a night with Vincent—she could tell by the way Mandy moved slowly and carefully—and wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt in any way. Too bad she'd never have the chance to live normally after this; if she protected herself from ever having children… well, she'll never get the chance to have a normal family after Synodd is gone.

"Doctor Masons said it'll protect me from anything that goes on so… I don't want to wind up dead," Mandy stated as she made conversation and looked out the window. As usual, Uno's voice was hard and stern.

"You can still die. Getting fucked may not hurt you but getting a bullet in your face will." She stopped at a stop sign and waved on for the other people to go. "Our enemies are ruthless and downright evil. They wouldn't care if your emotions are in the way or if you could mean something to one of their own men." Mandy turned to her with wonder.

"How do you know?" She asked. Uno stared ahead and lowered her voice, memories rising up from the deepest parts of her mind to the surface.

"Believe me… I do."


	9. Vicious Attempts

damn screwed up my spacing so I have to use line breaks to do the dirty work in place of hyphens.

* * *

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 9  
Vicious Attempts

* * *

"Are you alright?" Uno asked as she entered the freeway. Mandy's eyes were closed and she was breathing rather heavy. Uno spared a glance in the girl's direction as she changed lanes to the far left side.

"Mandy?"

"Yeah," Mandy replied hoarsely. "I just hurt all over. That's all." She opened her eyes and sorely looked back at Uno.

Uno fumed and returned to stare at the road. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I had too," Mandy retorted.

Uno ignored her reply and shook her head. "You shouldn't have had them messing with your body. Now you can never go back after this war is finished; I wanted to let you four have the ability to lead normal lives but after what you did it's useless."

Mandy looked down to her lap where her fingers were fidgeting. "It wouldn't matter—Vincent would keep me for himself once the war is over. And I don't want kids if they're going to be coming from either one of us. I've been through enough abortions in my life so far and adopting may not be so bad."

Uno felt her blood drain thin; she didn't know her own parents and this girl was talking about abortion and adoption like it was an everyday task. "Tramp," Uno murmured.

"What?" Mandy blinked over.

Uno looked out her own window and kept her voice low. "Nothing."

* * *

"Chris…" Vincent sat down on the armchair and lulled Chris's attention away from the book held firmly in his hands. "I'm wondering…"

Chris looked up with a smile on his face. Vincent relaxed and stretched out his legs before him. Justin was sitting on the other armchair across from him and reading a magazine.

"Yes, Vincent?"

"Have you ever been kissed?" Justin looked up through the tops of his eyes and over to Chris. "You know… just a wonder."

Chris's eyes creased and his lips pressed thin. "If you're wondering if I've ever been _fucked_ then the answer is _no_!" He pushed out a rough breath and returned to his book.

Vincent's brows rose in shock at the kid's reply and Justin only chuckled, shook his head, and continued reading.

"Damn Chris… only a question." Vincent retorted with a sneer.

"Why do you have to ask?" Chris replied negatively. "More output to use against me?"

"It's input," Justin intersected in correction. Chris glanced over at him as Justin continued staring at the magazine. "It's more 'input' to have 'output' against you." Chris blinked.

"Smart ass," Vincent sneered Justin. Justin only grinned in return and the two other men in the room returned to face one another.

"I'm asking because I'm wondering how old you are—you look fourteen."

"Well I'm not," Chris growled back. "Mandy's fourteen—Uno's fourteen. I'm sixteen _thank_ you very much!"

"Damn it you fucking asshole!" Vincent shot to his feet and roared down at the child sitting below him. Chris stared up at him in sudden shock. "All I'm doing is fucking asking you questions; I don't like that dick-headed attitude you're giving me in return!"

Chris tossed the book aside onto the couch and shot to his feet. He stared up at the man several inches above him and yelled back in his face.

"And I don't like people accusing me of having sex with my own mother because of my immaturity, lack of friends, fame, and popularity! I got enough of that in school and I joined in on this team to prove myself better than everyone else!"

"Well you sure as hell haven't made any attempts to get better at it, yet!" Vincent roared back. "I don't even see you trying!"

"I haven't had the chance to try yet, Jackass!" Justin stood as the two continued to argue. "If you would give me a chance then maybe you would see you're not the one making the rules around here!"

"Hey," Justin pushed his arms in between the two fierce bodies and began to spread them apart. His voice remained calm and toneless and he stared at the space between the two rather than into their faces—a better way to break up a fight.

"Come on now," Justin began pushing them apart. "Uno's the one who makes all the rules around here, alright, so stop this fight. It's not worth the time and effort and you could save the anger for something better."

Vincent growled and turned away from the childish boy standing below him. Chris's teeth slowly stopped their clenching and he dropped his gaze to the floor. Justin lowered his arm and returned to the chair.

* * *

"This model isn't large enough to co-exist with the rest of them," Doctor Masons fumed down at his data sheets below him. Doctor Vix glanced down at the plans and picked up one of the sheets. His light blue eyes blinked in interest as he took another bite into the apple in his hands.

"Angel?"

"I think it gives her another image aside from blonde hair and blue eyes; even the model color is white and gold trimmed," Masons turned to face his alley.

"Yes but," Vix nodded and swallowed his bite. "I heard Professor G and Doctor J state their model was entitled Angel already."

"And it is," Professor G's voice rang out in the hangar and all other four scientists paused in their work to glance over at him. "The model is far superior to that of any of your own or any we have ever designed so I expect you to change your name immediately. The Angel of Death continues the reign of the God of Death; she is his daughter and thus it will be kept. At the same time, Angels are far superior to anything _you_ could ever achieve." Professor G dumped the bin of loose scrap metal into the garbage can and turned back to his and Doctor J's private office to continue their work.

"Incompetent _fool_," Mason's snarled.

"Easy Masons," Vix lowered the sheet and turned away from his partner's table. "We'll just think of another name—that's all. Evan—what is yours considered?"

Lieutenant Evan stood up from his perch below the base of a foot as it was being suspended off the ground. He glanced over to his allies before signaling to the workers to keep up their work. "What was that Vix?"

"I asked what your design was called."

"Phantom." He glanced down at the data plans on Mason's desk and pointed at one of the cross stitches that marked its wide and broad chest plate. "How about X?"

"X?" Mason's replied in shock before shooting to his feet. "X!"

Evan shrugged and folded his arms behind his back. "Besides the marking, isn't your girl usually in ecstasy whenever she is being used?" He turned away from the two doctors and nodded his agreement to one of the workers.

"X…" Mason's trailed off as if the word had a deeper meaning to it. He glanced down at the paper. "Well, with the proper colors I guess it _could_ be useful…"

"Don't use X, Masons—the public will take to it that she is no more than a common druggie," Vix sat down at his desk besides Mason's and shifted through his papers. "Just call it Dick because that's all she's capable of fighting against."

"What do you have, Sanders?"

Sanders look up from the engine where he was configuring the wiring system. "This thing's name is Predator… kinda' makes it alluring in a dark way, I suppose."

"But your kid's a child," Vix muttered incoherently.

Sanders shrugged. "He wants to grow up and become a badass…" He turned back to the engine. "His loss if it doesn't suit him; we only make the machines… they have to adapt to them."

"Vix… what was Justin's machine called?"

"Zeus," Vix replied nonchalantly.

Mason's tilted his head back and forms an o with his lips. He then smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Ah… well, I feel we are going to have a rather… odd… group of fighters."

* * *

"So… all you have to do is rest?" Uno took a hard right and nearly put the van on two wheels. "Better tell that to Vincent."

Mandy rolled her eyes. "That pervert's just going to have to wait."

"Pervert?" Uno blinked over at the comrade sitting in the seat besides her. "_You_ are actually calling _him_ a pervert?"

Mandy snorted. "Well he is," she glanced out the window to her right. "But now that Mason's worked on my body I think I'll be fine."

Uno cleared her throat and shook her head as Mandy's words came out differently than the dumb blonde supposedly meant. Mandy turned and looked at Uno with confusion spreading across her face.

"What?"

"Nothing," Uno shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Mandy sighed and noticed Uno glaring into the rearview mirror. She turned her head to look back behind them then back to Uno in wonder. "What is it?"

"This asshole's been following us for four miles now," Uno growled. "And he's been starting to tailgate me."

"Maybe you're going too slowly and he can't get around," Mandy glanced around them. "It's the fast lane of the freeway we just got off of and perhaps he's in a hurry."

"Hrm…" Uno slowed down and moved onto the shoulder so he could pass by and he sped off and out of sight within the next minute. "Stupid jackass."

Mandy giggled. "Speed demons… I can't speak though. When Michael let me drive his car he would have to take me to the track cuz I like the speed of the momentum."

Uno slowed down when she neared the red light and took a heavy sigh. Mandy closed her eyes and relaxed. Mason's did wonders working on her body but now she had to relax or she would faint from overwhelming. Uno stared ahead down the road as it turned off of the freeway. The woods were up about ten more minutes and she'd get there with enough time to load up her gear and head on out to the hangar for her assignment. G and J won't give her the details until she got there so she'd have to head in early to get a head start.

The green compact car that had sped by them only seconds ago arrived at their left and despite having a red light drove right on through. Other horns blared and Mandy opened her eyes to see what all the ruckus was about. The green car stopped in front of the black van where Uno and Mandy were currently seated, the windows rolled down, and two assault rifles poked out of the inside.

"Holy shit!" Uno screamed. "Fucking bastards!"

"Oh my God!" Mandy felt her heart racing and her vision began to blur. "Uno!"

The bullets fired and the first shot ran right through the middle of the van and out the back window, which shot out the window of the car behind them and killed a civilian passenger. More bullets began to fire away and both girls screamed out, one high pitched and one in agony. The sound of the firing startled all the other civilians and not only did some of them get out of their cars to run off, many began pulling out their own firearms incase the target turned to them.

The bullets that flew around the driver side sprayed everywhere and the entire windshield shattered and fell to pieces. Shards of glass jumped out at their faces and no matter how much they tried to dodge, they were busy trying to survive against the bullets. Uno screamed as pain tore through her chest and hot metal seared her flesh. Warm liquid immediately began pouring down from her wound and her arms and legs started to get tingly. Another bullet flew by her right arm and scraped off a good chunk of her skin.

The green car was in front of them, more cars around them, and no sirens going off Uno did the thing she could do; she slammed the gas pedal into the floor and peeled out. The black van plowed right into the compact car, instantly damaging and totaling the smaller vehicle, shoved it out of the way, and sped off. The van was terribly damaged in the front but not as bad as the little green car was; in fact, as soon as she was about a good distance away with a speed of eighty, an explosion had shaken the ground and only told her the engine blew and the whole car exploded.

Her hands were losing feeling and she gripped the wheel tighter to keep her steering possible. She forced another tight right and felt the van nearly tumble to the left. The path to the woods usually had to be taken carefully as to not damage the base of the car but she didn't care; if she didn't treat the wound soon she would die of blood disease, the bullet wound, or—in worst suffering ways—loss of blood. Besides her Mandy was as silent as could be and Uno couldn't even spare a glance to check to see if she were even breathing.

The van flew into the air and slammed against the ground and more than a few liquids drained from the engine and all its many components. When finally she reached the cabin she spun the van to a stop, yanked the keys from the ignition, and nearly fell out of the door.

* * *

"So if I were to be pinned into a corner, I wouldn't try and talk my way out of it I would scream at them as a warning?" Chris blinked as he looked up at Vincent who had him cornered in the living room. Vincent was trying to teach Chris how to fight and Justin, who was still sitting in the same arm chair as before, was watching in humor.

"Not scream but warn them with an evil tone like… well, like a horror movie." Vincent explained.

"But why not talk? Sometimes it may work…" Chris expressed.

"Pacifists never lived longer than a few decades if even that," Justin spoke up. "The Peacecraft Kingdom was demolished not even twenty years into its reign."

Vincent turned to grin at Justin. "Hey, I'm the brainiac here… and besides, it was twenty-_one_ years of a reign!"

Justin rolled his eyes in return. Just then, the front door slammed open and all three guys jerked in the direction of the body stumbling inside, half drenched in blood.

"Holy fuck!" Vincent shouted.

Justin leapt from the chair and climbed over it as he neared Uno in time for her falling. She landed in a heap just as he wrapped his arms around her, her braid dragging on the ground and her blood draining so fast it was literally forming puddles on the hard wood already.

"Uno—what happened?" Justin grabbed her chin in his left hand and lifted it up, his right arm draped over her back to help support her. "Uno?"

"Drive by…" she coughed in pain. "Drive by—shooting." She finally raced the sentence out through a forced breath.

"Oh my God," Chris muttered and stepped closer to the two.

"Where's Mandy?" Vincent urged as he stalked around the couch. "Uno?"

"Passenger seat," she felt dizzy and wanted to sleep.

"Is she… dead?" Vincent peered down at Uno and felt his heart rising in his throat. "Is Mandy dead, Uno!"

Uno coughed as Justin tried to stand her up. "I—I don't…. know." Vincent ignored her and ran outside to the van and get Mandy. Uno felt weak and her lids were heavy. She started to close them until Justin jerked her face in his direction and yelled.

"Uno! Don't you go to sleep damnit!" He shouted at her. Chris ran into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. "Uno!"

Uno's lids were dropping and Justin continued to shake her to keep her awake. She's lost a _lot_ of blood and if she were to faint she may never again wake up. Chris returned only moments later with the box and knelt down besides the two.

"Uno?" Chris muttered.

"Uno!" Justin continued to call for her only now his voice became an urgent scream. He shook her body again, slapped at her face, and continued to call for her but Uno made no attempt at flickering her eyes or opening them back up.


	10. Fatal Recovery

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 10  
Fatal Recovery

* * *

"Errm… Duo." Justin replaced the bag of ice on top of the girl's head as she constantly burned up with a fever. Uno thrashed her head to the side but Justin was right there grabbing it to keep from making her concussion larger and more vital. 

"How is she?" Vincent asked from the doorway of the bedroom.

"Not good at all," Justin replied. "She's survived the bullet wounds but she's lost a great deal of blood. I don't know if she'll pull through."

He looked down to the floor where the discarded bloodied bandages lied. When he pulled his head back to look at her face he noticed the outlines of her expression, grim and pained. He looked back down again, slouching on his knee caps.

"How's Mandy?" He asked Vincent and looked over. Vincent was leaning against the door frame, both of his arms crossed over his chest.

"She's fine," Vincent replied as he watched Justin glanced back to Uno once in a while. He stayed motionless, sitting next to her on the cot. "Just fainted—that's all. She told me she wasn't supposed to get over excited and the shots barely missed her, causing her heart to race."

"But she's alright?"

"Yeah," Vicent replied. "And her?"

Justin sighed and looked back at her. "I don't know. I don't think she'll make it. I've transferred blood from me to her but it wasn't enough."

Vincent bit the inside of his cheek as he stepped inside the room to take a seat on the other bed. He noticed the swollen arm beneath the bloodied bandage on Justin's left elbow and slowly shook his head as he turned away. He knew Justin had a thing for this girl; if he denied it, it was written on his expression the moment he saw her tumble through the door.

"How's Chris?" Justin brought Vincent out of the dark and back into the open once again. "What's he doing?"

"He's digging in the boxes in the living room—I don't know why though." Vincent muttered. "The kid scares me—he's trying too hard to be something he's not."

"He's trying to toughen up, to become hard and mature." Justin turned to him.

"He's trying too hard."

"He's trying to grow up, Vincent," Justin snapped at him. "It isn't easy when you're alone. He's looking up to us as idols."

Vincent blinked back just then. "Well," he paused and stretched. "He's looking at the wrong guys if he's facing us."

"Just let him be," Justin replied and turned back to Uno who was muttering 'Duo' over and over again in her sleep.

Vincent turned to her and sighed with a sad smile. "Who's Duo?"

"I don't know," Justin replied honestly. He leaned over to come closer to Uno's face.

"Uno…" He murmured.

"Erm… where's… Duo?" Her eyes winced tighter before relaxing back again.

"Uno, who's Duo?" Justin asked. She didn't answer right away but she drew her head back from him and a small trickle of a tear fell down her cheek. Justin wiped it away but another one fell directly afterwards.

"She's crying?" Vincent mumbled in total shock.

"Yeah," Justin replied hoarsely.

"Holy shit—Uno the hard-core bitch is actually crying?" His eyes were larger now,

"Vincent," Justin turned to him with anger in his eyes. "Just… shut up, will you?"

Vincent shrugged and Justin turned back to Uno again. "Uno, who is Duo?"

"Duo… I'm sorry," she murmured. Justin blinked and pulled back.

"I think he's her dad…" Vincent looked down in thought. Justin turned to him in wonder and blinked. "I remember; Duo Maxwell was a Gundam Pilot in the past Oz wars… piloted Shinigami, if I remember correctly."

"Oh." Justin looked down. "Uno's following in his footsteps."

"It appears so… they went missing I think…" Vincent shrugged. "Or died."

"Why do you say that?" Justin turned to him with concern for Uno's well being. "What are you saying?"

"They have to be… they wouldn't let Uno fight alone when they're in good enough condition to fight alongside with her."

"Uno," Justin turned to her once again. "Uno, where is Duo?"

"Dead," she replied. "Dead like…"

"Like who?" Justin got closer, his attention at full command. "Uno, like who?"

She sniffled before more tears fell heavily down her flushed cheeks. She muttered out two names very softly before finally returning to the dark void of sleep.

"What did she say?" Vincent asked.

Justin turned to him in utter confusion. "She just called out for a Ricky and Theresa… that's it."

"That's it?" Vincent blinked back.

"Yeah," Justin replied. "That's all."

"Who are they?" Vincent wondered. Justin only shrugged.

"I don't know… she's keeping too many secrets."

"We'll ask later," Vincent stated strictly. Both of them turned and watched as she silently slept, the tears no longer falling but remaining on her skin in fresh sparkles.

* * *

"Mandy!" Chris practically leapt out of his chair when he saw the other woman step into the living room. "You're alive!" 

Mandy stood there dumbfounded and blinking in total shock at his sudden outburst. Chris smiled brightly. She only looked around cautiously with her eyes.

"Um… I'm not injured from the incident, Chris. I fainted because my heart hammered too fast and I wasn't supposed to do any quick moving." Mandy explained. "I was supposed to relax."

"But you're okay now?" She nodded and smile got larger. "Great!"

"How's Uno?" Mandy asked as she stepped up to the couch and sat down besides him.

Chris's smile faded and he looked away. His voice lowered to a mumble. "Justin says she's only getting worse."

"Worse?" He nodded and she felt her heart slam against her chest in fear for her comrade. "No…" she murmured.

"Yeah… he and Vincent left to go to the store for more supplies and they took her bike because we had no other car."

"What's wrong?"

"She's lost too much blood and Justin couldn't give her all of it. Vincent would have tried but he said he didn't have the right blood type."

"What's she got?" Mandy was almost out of her chair by now. "I'm AB positive—I could help."

Chris shook his head. "Just in was O positive, Vincent was AB positive."

She paused and blinked at him. "She can't take it?"

"No, only O positive can receive O positive."

"What are you?"

"I'm B positive," Chris replied. "I can help Vincent or you but I can't help Justin or Uno."

Mandy sighed and relaxed back in the couch again. "Damn it… I feel bad now."

"I know… I do too."

* * *

Justin and Vincent returned later that day with a whole bag of stuff. Most of it were first aid supplies for Uno and a few were scattered things for the rest of them, like sugar and sweets and health food—damn Chris and his practical fright of unhealthy things. 

Justin immediately ignored everything and went straight to the room to check up on Uno and dropped the bag the second the door opened. The items in the bag scattered the moment it hit the ground and Justin felt his heart hammering hard against his chest.

"Vincent!" He called out before rushing to her side. Vincent ran in from hearing his name being roared out and paused the moment he saw her.

Uno was lying still on the bed, the bandages a dark red with her fresh blood and a nice puddle underneath the cot. They had thought they stopped the bleeding but it didn't cease to flow outside of the wounds. Vincent rushed to Justin's side and both of them struggled to stop the flow of the blood. Finally, it halted and Justin immediately put his hand under her chin.

"Well?"

"She's got a pulse but its faint," he looked her over and felt himself growing weary of her pale body. "She needs more blood."

"Eat this then," Vincent opened a bar of pure chocolate and literally shoved it under Justin's nose. While Justin ate the candy bars, the bags of M&Ms, and the peanut butter cups Vincent was busying prepping up the pipes and wrapping the tubing around Justin's arm.

"You ready?" Vincent asked cautiously. Justin took a heavy breath in his lungs and released it in a shaky nod. He turned back to Uno with determination and winced when he felt the prick of the needle dig into his flesh. Vincent pricked Uno with the needle and bandaged her arm to keep it still then began the pumping.

* * *

Uno's eyes scarcely opened and light flooded her face the moment she did. She winced in pain from all over and tried to sit up but her body was too heavy to move. She felt something tied to her arm and a warm presence besides her. When she turned her head she saw yellow tubing wrapped around her upper left arm and Justin was sitting on the floor besides her, his head resting on the cot just to the side of her waist. 

She blinked and noticed the same tubing was wrapped around his arm and a long pipe connected between the two. How much blood as she lost that he had to give her some!

Fear of blood transfusion scared her stiff just then. He could kill her if he had the wrong blood type. She was O positive and if he wasn't O then she was literally fucked. But she would have died already if he didn't have O and now that she thought about it and saw how much blood was on her and around her and even on the floor, she was wondering how much she lost and if Justin had enough left in his body to keep him_self_ alive.

She swallowed hard, feeling the dryness of her throat and the aching of her head. She tried to opened her mouth and call out to him but her lips were too parched and her tongue couldn't help moisten them. Her head was aching badly and wanting to lie back down. She would have loved to stay away but she was using all of her energy to keep her eyes open and already her head was weighing a ton.

She lied back again and shut her eyes and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Short chapter… I know… I hate it but the other ideas I had in mind I couldn't do in this chapter without wrecking the atmosphere. 

BIG QUESTION: Is Uno safe or is she still going to die? Will Justin live or did he transfer too MUCH of his blood to save her? Only time will tell…. And reviewing helps speed up that time. –winks-


	11. Taunting Dreams

**A/N:** Okay... I know you are all wondering why I'm updating Distant Melodies faster than I am this... well, I don't care that much for that other fic. It's an idea that I can't get out of my head... if you think about it... I'm taking my time with this one and my Predator fic (Vengeance With the Afterlife) because these two mean more to me. This one, even though I highly doubt I can compete against my record of Duo's Child one taking 5 years to write, and the Predator fic because that ones just about over. My Phantom of the Opera fic (Distant Melodies), is an idea that won't leave until I get rid of it. I'm rushing it out, not caring much for it. So... forgive me for not updating much with this. Also... I'm trying not to bind myself to any certain form... I have so many ideas in so many ways to put those ideas but I don't want to keep myself restrained to just a few little ideas so I'm trying ways to make this well. If you have any ideas you think I should add in, state them and I'll consider it.

* * *

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 11  
Taunting Dreams

* * *

Justin jumped away when he felt Vincent's hands on his back. He craned his head back and looked up into his comrades eyes then returned to his original direction and saw Uno still asleep.

"You've been out for several hours, man." Vincent whispered as he stepped back and sat on the other bed. "She's been sleeping the entire time. Take a break."

"No," Justin pushed himself off the side of the bed where he had made the nest for his head and glanced down at his bandaged arm.

"I took the liberty to clean up… you've been out like a light for hours that I gone ahead and disconnected the tubes," He watched as Justin sat back against the wall and shook his head clear of all dizziness. "She's doing better now… just needs to regain her rest. You know how she's been since we've been here—this may be the _only_ time she gets to rest."

"She'll kill herself," Justin muttered.

"I think that's what she wants to do," Vincent replied glancing over to the woman sleeping with a massive amount of new scars. "Mandy's cooking some food right now… you should eat… get your strength back up."

Justin nodded. "Where's Chris?"

"He's training. Professor Sanders wanted him to go ahead and start his training because he knows how badly Chris is in dire need to 'grow up'."

Justin chuckled a little and slowly got to his feet. A sudden dizzy swarm over came him and if not for Vincent's quick reflexes to stand and grab him, he would have fallen backwards and knocked himself out by hitting his head against the night table.

"Easy there," Vincent grinned. "I don't think I can handle caring for two people at once and I know Uno would ignore you and leave."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Justin slurred out.

Vincent chuckled again and stood his friend up fully. "Man, you sound drunk. Come on… you're _too_ weak to even walk yourself. Let's go get you something to eat then you can worry about feeding Uno afterwards."

Justin let Vincent walk him out of the room and close the door when they reached the living room. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air and Mandy was seen standing behind the stove, flipping some pancakes.

Justin snorted. "Is that all we eat around here? Pancakes and breakfast?"

"Hey!" Mandy snapped at him. "Do you _want_ to eat today? Do you want it to be healthy and not filled with Arsenic?"

Justin smiled and allowed Vincent to set him down at the table. "By all means, go right on ahead," he retorted. "But I doubt Vincent would be happy that now he'll have to take my missions considering you're not meant to fight and Chris sure as hell can't do it on his own."

Mandy shook her head as she giggled some. "And Uno and Vincent alone will result in a much greater war than Synodd."

Vincent busted out laughing as he reached inside the fridge and pulled out a soda bottle. He wanted to retaliate against them for that comment but he knew it was true so why waste time? Instead, he popped the top and began jugging down the contents of the root beer.

"See, he ain't even fighting it so you know it's true!" Mandy stated. Vincent nearly spit out his entire swallow back into the bottle but managed to get it down his throat hole first. When he pulled back he was hysterical and had to lean against the fridge to keep his balance. Finally, he managed to talk between giggles.

"Dude… man… I know for a _fact_ Uno would rather shoot me down than let me fly away to get away from the attack."

* * *

_Ricky was swinging higher than anyone she could even recall and as she pushed herself further into the line of competition, Theresa suddenly came up besides her. They smiled at one another as Ricky tormented them for being so slow, but together they worked hard and kicked against the ground, soon sending the male of their group sprawling back behind the finish line._

_Ricky slowed down as he watched Uno and Theresa swing higher and higher into the sky of the fine day, laughing at his defeat. Even though he lost, he was still happy to watch his two best friends going sky-high above him, one of them with her braid flying out behind her while the other had the smile that could brighten a thunderstorm._

_When they started to slow down and sit still besides Ricky, the coldness of the air had already begun to form little beads of sweat all around their bodies. Their ears, strengthened due to the extreme speed of swinging, picked up all the screams of joy and pleasure from the other students. Uno's legs were weak and burned and ached with desire but she ignored it as Heero had taught her; pain will come with pleasure. That if there were no pain, no pleasure would come because there would be no gaining of muscle._

_Theresa had stopped herself and turned to watch as Uno continued to swing. Ricky smiled over as he watched her braid tail down from behind. All three of them were best friends and the best out of the entire school._

"_Stop," Theresa had giggled out. Ricky laughed in correspondence with her and Uno only ignored them, letting the wind whip past her body and cool her off. She loved swinging and most of all, she loved to play._

"_I'm gonna' jump!" Uno called out as happiness overwhelmed her right then. "Ready?"_

"_Jump!" Theresa' shouted out. Ricky stayed quiet and watched as Uno picked up speed once again and began to fly high into the sky._

_Immediately, the wind around her was cold and blowing fast and before she knew it, she pushed off her seat and was airborne. She flew out, letting the distance of the wind carry her away. When she landed two yards away, she didn't bend her knees the way Trowa had taught her to do her acrobats and spun around to smile brightly to her two best friends._

_Suddenly, she was drowning. She didn't know how and why but there was water all around her, forcing itself down into her lungs, making her choke. She wanted to kick and scream, but her body wouldn't respond. It felt numb and it hurt, as if a swarm of knives at torn at her skin and ripped her apart. She tried to turn her head but it felt restrained, some how._

_Theresa and Ricky were no longer besides her. The other students were no longer around. There was no sound of laughter or pleasure and all she heard was the sound of water. Water lapped against her body, cooled her even more than the wind in the air from swinging. It tried once again to go down her throat hole and no matter how badly she tried to caught and spit it out, she couldn't. Finally decided to comply and knowing it would probably be the only way to survive, she allowed the water to enter her mouth and swallowed, wondering how much she would have to swallow before she was able to breathe again._

Justin pulled the cup back from her parches lips and wiped the excess water away from her mouth then trailed the towel down to her neck to get the escaping droplets. His energy was back up and running and now it was time to mend Uno back to health. He decided it wasn't time for her to eat yet, as the incident was two days ago and she hasn't woken up since.

He set the glass on the night stand besides her and sat on the side of the bed. She looked so peaceful and serene when she slept; not like the rugged, outback warrior she portrays when she's awake. She didn't look constipated or in pain in the moments of peacefulness while she was dreaming; instead, she looked like a child… fourteen-years-old and the little baby of the family. Her face was round and adorable and when he earlier had to open her eyes to see if they were dilated or not, they appeared to him cute and childish.

Why could she not look like this when she was awake? Why could she not portray an innocent child when she was hanging out with them? She had blown up the coffee house like nothing, destroyed his dream car and spoke rudely about it as if it were a false assumption. Why did she have to be such a bitch while awake when they'd do nothing to get in her way?

He sighed and brushed a lock of brown hair away from her face. Her bangs were mildly soaked in sweat and as Vincent reminded him her fever had come and gone due to her bullet wounds. Now that they have pulled the bullets out of her body, covered the wounds, and stopped the bleeding, it would only be another matter of time until the skin healed over it and she could stand.

But there was one thing that bothered him now: how are they all going to get her to stay put to finish healing when, knowing Uno, the moment she wakes up she's going to tear apart the house to break free?

Just earlier that day he received a notice on his laptop that stated Vix wanted him to come over to the hanger to begin his training, that as soon as Chris returns to head on over. He hoped Chris wouldn't return so suddenly; he wanted to be here to make sure that Uno would do what she needed to do, considering how much she hated Vincent and Chris wasn't strong enough to make her do anything against her will.

He highly doubted Mandy could talk her into staying put and that left just him. But he wasn't even sure _he_ could do it—but he _did_ know how to remind her that she would have been dead had he not helped her immediately.

He just hoped that Uno would care enough to understand.


	12. A Horrible Feel

**AN:** Alright... now I've had this chapter written for a VERY long time but I never uploaded it, thinking I could add more. I have a better idea so now I've uploaded it instead. Short chapter though, sorry.

* * *

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 12  
A Horrible Feel

* * *

There was a bad taste in her mouth and no matter how much she swallowed it was still there. Her eyes hurt to open but she managed, and when she did she was staring up at the white ceiling of the bedroom.

Uno groaned from her throat and pushed herself to a sitting position. Glancing to her left she remembered she had once woken up and saw Justin besides her, but did she really wake up and see him or was she just dreaming?

_Why would he help me if I've been nothing but a bitch to him?_ She shrugged it off. _No sense in dwelling over it; not like I care anyways._

She could hear music in the background and as she strained her ears to listen to it, she began wishing she hadn't. Her eyes narrowed and slowly she slid her legs off the side of the bed. Why did she have to hear _that_ right now; especially after what she had just seen in her dreams? Why did she have to hear _any_ of it?

Uno blacked out the moment she stood up and her head became very heavy. If not for her acrobatic balance she would have fallen backwards. Thankfully, she knew how to maintain herself.

Getting enough strength in her legs to comply, she made her way towards the closed door and reached out for the knob. The feel of the metal as her fingers wrapped around it and tucked it into her grasp had given her palm a nice cool effect. When she turned and opened the door the music grew louder and she began feeling it blaring into her temples.

Groggily, she made her way into the living area and stopped when she saw Chris was standing in front of the book case, his head bobbing to the music, his nose stuck in a book. Uno stared at him, not caring about anyone else in the cabin who would be around right then, and waited until he noticed her.

Until then, she had to put up with the music she once sang when life had been nothing but a pleasant dream and she woke up to the nightmare of Hell.

"Chris," she faintly heard Mandy call out. Chris looked up and around to see Mandy but followed Mandy's extended finger to the disgruntled girl standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

Chris immediately turned down the volume and smiled brightly. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit," Uno replied. "And if you continue playing anything in that box I'll take my gun and end your pitiful life right now."

Chris's facial expression wiped clean right then and he lowered the volume all the way.

"Uno—that's not nice." Vincent stepped into the room.

Uno turned to him and glared him as well. "I'm _not_ nice."

"Justin said you have to stay in bed," Mandy quickly changed the topic. "He said not to let you out of the cabin."

"I know this," Uno retorted. "If I were to leave my wounds could still open up _or_ my energy would drain away and the enemy would find me."

Vincent nodded. "Exactly what he said."

She only glared him before turning around to return to the bedroom. "Justin knows just as much as you do," Uno muttered as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind herself.

"Why's she so rude?" Chris asked?

Vincent only stared at the closed door. "I don't know," he mumbled. "But something tells me she's got more secrets about that box than what we originally thought."


	13. Recovering Old Wounds

**AN:** Alright... before you read this chapter... be sure you have read the Epilogue for Duo's Child. The final chapter of DC1 hasn't been read by all,I can swear that! BUT YOU **MUST** READ THE EPILOGU BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER! Otherwise you will be lost.

Also.. anyone who's read Memories Forgotten (chapter 31 of DC1) may realize that it's taking place RIGHT before the Mareimaia War, right before Endless Watlz, in the world of WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!

Alright, now after reading the Epilogue, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 13  
Recovering Old Wounds

* * *

"Sir?" 

"What is it now?" Daniel looked up from his papers and over to the soldier standing in his office doorway. "It had better be important."

The soldier just grinned and nodded his head. "He is out."

Immediately Daniel stood from his chair, his papers no longer a need in his mind as he advanced towards the soldier. "Take me to him," was Daniel's intense response.

* * *

"What is this?" His voice shook with fear as he stared into the mirror. There was a scar above over both of his temples but the one on his right was much larger than the one on his left. His hair was raggedy, his eyes swollen. As he stared into the blue orbs of his own face he began to shake, matching his unstable voice.

Suddenly the door to the room he was standing in flew open and he spun around to see someone he hasn't planned on seeing anymore. The tousled brown hair, the gruff beard, the serious brown eyes; the man had looked as if he had gone through Hell and back to maintain his composure.

"What happened?" He spat out at the man. "What's going on?"

The man began taking the immediate steps to near the younger boy but froze when a hand shot up between them. "Just tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"Calm down, son." Daniel cooed. "Just calm down."

"No!" He snapped back. "Answer me!"

"Please," Daniel tried once more. "You need to calm down. There is much that has to be explained and little time to do it in."

The young boy stood still but his heart began to quiver. Breathing became a hard thing for him to do and, bringing his hands behind him, he grabbed the sink and gripped tightly for support.

"Please," his voice quivered out. "Please just… just tell me what's going on."

"You shot yourself." That sure stabbed the young boy's gut in a vile way. "You botched your assignment and killed yourself."

"What?" He wasn't sure if he was hearing right.

"Practically a year ago you were assigned to finally annihilate Uno Maxwell," Daniel explained. Hearing that girl's name brought fear back into his chest and he began to have trouble just taking in breaths of air into his lungs. He hasn't heard her name in a long time but why did it matter so much?

"You botched your assignment; you were unable to complete your mission and you took your own life because of it. Code Rule number three-fifty-six: when failure at an assignment, suicide is the only way to maintain information before the enemy can torture it out of you."

"I did that?" He stumbled out.

Daniel nodded. "Yes; though I'm amazed that you had at least enough common sense to do that. You fell in love with that bitch and I was expecting you to hide out with them and tell them everything you knew, knowing that you were like family to them and wouldn't have been harmed as Davison had been."

"Davison?" The boy spat out. "Clifford Davison? They tortured him for information?"

Daniel looked away. "Sad thing is… Davison probably deserved it. He rarely ever followed rules."

"I… I don't… I don't get it," he almost felt his knees bucking out from beneath his body but holding onto the sink tight enough he managed to sustain his balance. "I thought… why did you bring me back to life?"

"Because you're the only one who can achieve this mission."

"But you're Synodd!" He screamed out. "Why not just create another character for your play that looks like me? Why not use one of your creatures to copy my image and play my role! Why me!" The boy was practically in tears now. "Why can't you just let the past die already!"

"Because _you're_ the only one who knows about the past as much as _she_ does!" Daniel roared back. "Ricky, stand up and accept your fate! You were designed for the sole purpose of exterminating Uno Maxwell and I will _not_ tolerate for your botched missions any more. You will train and prepare and be rid of those lousy feelings you had for that bitch and finish what you have once promised to end!"

Ricky looked down, the pain stabbing him in the heart. He knew there was no way out of this assignment, he knew he would have to accomplish it, but the question was, how?

How was he going to do something he's struggled to do in the past?

"How?" He felt himself mutter.

Daniel's voice was calmer now, more relaxed. "By preparing and erasing whatever feelings you had for her. Don't worry, you're still part of the Science Department of Synodd; we can do anything."

"How long will that take?" His eyes closed to drown out the sickness he felt rising up to his throat.

Daniel's voice was nearly a murmur when he responded. "A week up to a year—whichever. We hope only a few months as the max." Ricky's breath choked in his throat.

"If you want… we will correct her mishaps and make her yours. As much as we figured Theresa to be that character…" Daniel looked down and took a heavy breath. "We can let Uno play that role. Let you do what needs to be done, I'll have the department work on it, then I'll let you retire with well over forty percent of the profit and go wherever you like with her. She won't have any recollection of the past, whatsoever."

Ricky sniffled but nodded. "Alright," he muttered in response. "But where's my journal? I need to catch up one what I missed."


	14. Emotions of Truth

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 14  
Emotions of Truth

* * *

"Uno?" Justin poked his head inside the room and found her sitting up, typing on her laptop. He began feeling like an idiot for bringing the bag inside the room where she lay, knowing that as soon as she was able to sit up she'd begin working again.

He released the door and stepped inside. "Working again, I see?"

"Yeah," she mumbled in response.

Justin sat down on the bed across from her and stared at her complexion. Her face still was encrusted with old sweat, her body still molded with dried blood. Her hair was falling out of its braid and in oily strings and her entire figure just looked horrible.

"How do you feel?" He found himself asking almost silently. He didn't know why; Vincent took Chris out to the city on Uno's bike to look at a new car for them and Mandy was in training. They were entirely alone so why should he whisper to her?

"Like Hell," she spat back. The laptop made a few extra beeps before she spoke again. "I have to leave; something needs to be done."

"You can't leave," Justin retaliated.

Uno glanced up at him from the tops of her eyes, a sinister glare across her face. "And why not?" She grounded out.

"Uno, you're still injured. You need to rest."

"That's not an answer," she returned to the laptop. "There's a few things in town I need to pick up for somebody. I'll be bac shortly after."

"You can't go," Justin glanced to the ground. The slam of the laptop closing made his eyes blink an extra time. He felt bad for the girl across from him but he couldn't fight much more than she could in her normal state.

"Justin—"

"Vincent and Chris have your bike," he cut her off.

"What?"

Justin returned to her and caught her up on what she's missed out on since she's been unconscious. "You've been out for weeks." Her heart hammered hard in her chest right then. "You got here on the verge of death. You were in such a rush to get here that you entirely damaged the van. If I hadn't reached you in time—if any of us weren't here—when you crashed inside the room, you would have died."

Uno stared at him, her mouth slowly gaping open, as the news of her physical state slowly sunk in. The explanation that Justin was giving her nearly made her heart jump out of her throat.

"I—I did the best I could. Vincent was beginning to call me insane because I wouldn't leave your side. I risked everything I had in my body to give it all to you—all my blood, my strength and energy, to keep you alive."

"Why?" Her voice broke with a squeak.

Justin looked down just then, his reply not yet known to even himself. He just shrugged and slightly shook his head. "I don't know… I guess comrade, maybe? Perhaps because I know you're the best out of all of us… and that if we botched an assignment you'll pick it back up for us—as you intended too."

"I did?" She was the one lost now and Justin looked up to see her confused expression.

"Yeah," he paused, his own brows creasing in confusion. "You… left that box under the coffee table… filled with movies and music."

"That box…" She muttered softly and slowly turned her eyes away from his.

"Chris found it and showed it me and Vincent…"

Uno hung her head and slowly shook it. "No," she mumbled. "No, that wasn't to keep you out of my way. If I wanted to keep you out of my way I'd shoot you dead."

"Then… what's all the stuff you're in?"

"…"

"Uno?"

"…"

"Please… tell me."

She raised her head and gazed up at him. "My past is my past—let it stay in the past, let it stay history." Her earlier anger returned and she tore her gaze away from his and back over to the laptop she had sat upon the night table. "When they return with my bike I'm gone."

"Uno—"

It was her turn to cut him off and she gazed over at him from the corners of her eyes, squarely pissed off. "Don't worry," she ground out through almost clenched teeth. "I won't fight."

"I'm only worried about you," Justin fought back and watched as she stood up from the bed and started heading towards the bathroom that was attached to the room on the opposite side than the door for the living room.

"Sure," she replied and swung her braid around to unfasten the tie at the bottom of it. "I'm a comrade. Incase you die—I'm there to finish the mission."

Justin shut his eyes and groaned. Uno let her braid fall back and she raised her hands to the back of her head to begin unraveling her hair. When he opened his eyes he gazed over at her side, her hair scattered clear across her back and down to her hips. In all his life, Justin's never once seen a woman with hair as long as hers.

"I'll let you be," he said as he stood up. "You need your shower."

"Hn," was her only reply and before he shut the door to the bedroom, took one last look at her.

* * *

Uno stepped into the bathroom and began unfastening the shirt she was wearing. Question was… when did she change into the clothes she had on? She didn't have anything with her so where did they all come from. Normally she would go out into the living room and demand an explanation from Justin but one glimpse in the mirror and she already had her answer.

Mandy.

The top shirt, as it hung open and revealed the cleavage down the center of two full breasts, was a soft pink with more black strips than anything else. The pants the same to match. Clearly it was a set of pajama's that Mandy had offered to give her, most likely knowing that black would be the best to hand out and knowing there wasn't much black, it was all she could lend.

She stood for a long second and stared at her reflection. There were scars all over her face and stomach, a few on her upper torso, just above her breasts. There were bullet holes practically all over her body, making her appear more machine than human. And as she stared into her own eyes, found the kind hearted orbs history and all there were in place were the eyes of a cold blooded killer.

She felt, looked, and realized then that she even acted, like Heero.

"No," she murmured through a wince. "I'm not Heero… I'm Shinimegami."

But she knew she was kidding herself. If she were anything like Duo then she'd know how to smile without faking it, without feeling shame behind it. She'd know how to smile and enjoy the feeling of humor as it tagged along whatever she did. She'd have a mild sense of humor and know how to have fun.

But she didn't. All she knew was work, death, mission assignments, computer hackings and programs, seriousness, pain, and above all, no fun.

She wasn't Duo.

She was the opposite.

She was Heero.

"Duo's my father," she murmured at herself, slowly feeling the tears coming to her eyes. Feeling them she tore her gaze away from the mirror and clenched her eyes shut. "Duo," she mumbled. "Duo Maxwell—I am Uno Maxwell, his daughter!"

_But you're copied from Heero_, a voice in the background had warned her. _You're straight from Heero though you were raised by all of them and were Duo's daughter, you are entirely based off of Heero_.

"No!" Uno spun around, no longer feeling her happy freedom she felt in her dream, she felt when she looked at Justin. Justin had no idea the pain's she felt in her heart, in her body. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. Why did he save her life? Why did _anybody_ want her to live? Theresa had been killed in place of her. Ricky had taken his own life to keep her alive. Justin would soon follow.

But why should she even care about Justin then?

But why would Justin save her life? Comrade business, she scoffed at that term. Comrades meant work, meant that she was wanted for this war, that she _had_ to fight the war alone.

She released a heavy breath she didn't know she'd been holding in and stepped up to the shower. As soon as the warm water splashed across her hands she felt better, felt more human than she's remembered in a while. But then again, when was the last time she even felt normal? When was the last time she took a shower?

She stripped off the rest of the clothes and folded them neatly on the counter. She even acted like Heero, making sure everything was nice and neat, perfect, before going on to her next task. Never once, that she could recall from even the mansion, was her room messy. Never once did Duo shout at her for not cleaning up behind herself. Never once did she look dirty, unless she was outside playing in the dirt and mud.

She stepped into the shower and closed the curtain. As soon as the water beaded onto her face she felt over ten times better. The water drenched her clean, washed away the filth and grind that had begun to cake itself onto her body. The dry blood came off with the soap she scrubbed it with; her face became clean with the water she splashed it with. Her hair, lathered up with the shampoo that Justin used, became the sweet smell of strawberries.

She felt that if she closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in the fumes of the fruit-scented shampoo, she'd almost believe she'd be in the mansion. But the moment that vision entered her mind she felt cold chills running down her spine, as if someone had stepped on her grave and done evil things to her tombstone. Her eyes snapped opened from what she saw in her mind, from the happy faces of her family and her friends, from the emotions that rose up into her gut to remind her of what only one year ago had been like to her.

One year ago… it was so long ago and yet, so close by. One year ago she was innocent, fragile, easily manipulated. One year ago Ricky ended his life. One year ago everyone died because she was still alive. One year ago…

One year ago Duo had been killed.

She hung her head, the water beading down on her body, her hair spilling out over her shoulders and down to cover the dazzling beauty of all women. The bandages on her body were glued to her skin and pricking at the edges with her fingertips, Uno began ripping each taped seal off of her. The pain was unbearable but the pain of receiving the bullet wounds and struggling to stay awake until she reached the cabin was worse than Hell. When each bandage was off her body and floating in the ankle deep water surrounding her, she poked at the fresh skin of the wounds. It hurt but she could withstand it.

"One year ago," she muttered and crossed her arms over her chest. She felt tears burning her eyes and as she clenched them tightly it only squeezed them out. They fell on the sides of her face and as she opened her eyes to stare ahead of herself, as realization struck her right then, she gasped for air.

She was not Duo's daughter… she was her mother's daughter.

She wasn't _even_ Duo's to begin with. Upon barely even remembering but it was always there in the background, she faintly recalled her mother's red hair, the green eyes, then the image of a guy around her with black hair and eyes as dark as the night. She didn't remember Duo until after her mother had thrown her out of her arms and into an alley, where Uno was scarcely three-years-old.

But she didn't throw her on purpose.

No… she threw her as an explosion attacked.

"No," she mumbled, feeling the pain striking her very heart right then. "It can't be."

But it was. Uno then remembered the cardboard box she found in an alley she later stumbled upon while crying and looking for her mother. Her long hair was stuck to her face from the rain that plastered it to her body, her thumb jabbed inside her mouth, a habit she faintly remembered her mother telling her to quit. She found the cardboard box and crawled inside of it, unaware at that time that it would be her home.

Uno looked down at her thumb, the same thumb she used to suckle. "Sara Cleaver," she muttered the name. "Uno Cleaver…" But her real name, as it came out on her lips didn't sound like herself, it didn't sound like the Uno she knew herself as.

The Uno her _adopted_ father had dubbed her.

"Duo…" she lowered her hand slightly and gazed back at the wall, mainly out into space. Her voice lowered to a murmur. "You adopted me… took me off the streets… but why? Why force somebody to live in this Hell? Why make them become the target for madness?"

She tore her gaze away from the spot on the wall that held a stain, finding very much an urge to punch the stain for just being there at that current moment. Her eyes set upon the soap bar at the corner of the tub where the plastic green stick sat right besides it. Yet she had to admit, if he hadn't taken her in then she'd may not even have the chance to live as long as she had. She wouldn't have had Theresa as a friend, Ricky as a friend and boyfriend, and the fun she's had with everyone else, with her family.

But she wouldn't have had Ricky to try and kill her, to kill Theresa in place of her, to kill everyone she ever knew because of her.

It was _all_ because of her. All because she was alive. Everyone had to die because she was alive.

"Duo," she mumbled, closing her eyes and feeling the tears fall. The salty tears that fell from her eyes were a reminder that she wasn't entirely Heero but with her developed personality, she wasn't Duo either. She was Sarah; she was a spitting image of Duo but her personality was Sarah—a female version of Heero, maybe?

Yet at the same time, when she lived her happy, innocent life, she _was_ Duo. She _was_ Shinimegami in the making. But what changed it all?

"Damn you scientists," she muttered, her eyes opening once more to set upon the soap bar and the handle besides it. "Now I see why they loathed you… you ruin everything."

She didn't know how and when but a second ago her arms were crossed over her chest, her long—_long­­_—brown hair cascading over her breasts, and now she held the green stick—the razor—in her hand. She raised her left hand and turned it over to expose the wrist, to expose the fluid veins filled with her blood, with the same blood Justin had suffered enough upon to refill.

The touch of the blade affected only for a moment as she began to graze the sharp side across the tenderest flesh of her body. Her blood seeped out slowly at first then gained speed as she finished small cut. She moved to her other wrist and tried there as well but nothing helped. She still felt strong, she still felt hurt.

She still felt horrible.

She returned to her left wrist and doubled the cut. Tripled it. The same with her right wrist. Finally the feeling was gone, the hatred was gone, the emotions were gone.

The visions were gone.

She stared at the blood that flowed so freely down her body from the six gashes on her wrist. The blood felt like an eternal bliss as it drained from her body. Was that the reason she felt so bad a second ago? Did she have bad blood in her veins? The hurt didn't go away until she had cut herself and bled enough.

She felt weak again and after dropping the razor, grabbed one of the bandages that floated around her feet. She covered the gashes, did the same to her other wrist, and held herself for a long time. She felt bad again inside, as if she were to die from within. Her knees bucked from beneath her and she fell hard, water splashing around her. She brought her legs up to her chest and curled up into a ball in the corner of the tub, crying endless amount of fresh tears she hadn't a clue from where they came.

She sat there, for a long moment, shaking and crying over what she once was, what she once gained, and what she once lost.

* * *

Justin poked his head back inside the bedroom and found nothing. He stepped inside after shutting the door—not wanting Chris or Vincent to enter upon their own decisions—and took a look around. He was about to call out for Uno when he heard the water in the bathroom running, the shower splashing against the tub.

His brows creased. It was three hours ago he first heard the water starting up. Slowly he neared the door, his hand rising to take in the knob to his wrist. It felt cold, telling him right then and there that she hadn't been out of the bathroom in hours. When he opened the door clouds of white steam billowed out into the bedroom. Slowly, he took a cautious step inside and peered around. The curtain to the shower was closed and the water was running. He looked to the counter and saw the neatly folded clothes she had on earlier.

"Uno?" He called out just loud enough for her to hear him over the shower's thundering rain. If she were in there, he'd hear her cursing at him for stepping within the bathroom when a woman was taking a shower. But at the same time, what woman took a three hour long shower and never came out of the bathroom the entire time?

Surely she wasn't masturbating… she wasn't one of those sorts he's seen enough of in his past.

He slowly neared the shower curtain, feeling his heart fluttering in ultimate horror at what he may reveal once he opened it. Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around the plastic and within a rush, flung it to the side of the rod. The sight he saw wasn't what he was expecting. Though the shower was on, Uno was not bathing. Instead, she was curled up in a ball, in the corner of the tub, barely at reach for the raining shower, with her blood seeping down the sides of her paled body.

"Oh my God," he murmured and immediately went and turned off the water. He turned away for only a moment as he stalked to the shelves that were behind the bathroom door and removed several towels. By the time he returned to her side he feared if her pulse had stopped from how much blood she had, once again, lost.

"Fuck," he grumbled as he dropped to his knees and reached out for the naked, blood covered woman across from him. "Uno," he called softly to her. He soaked one towel in the water that the tub held before it drained away and attempted to wipe at the blood on her body. When he thought it had come from the wounds she had unsealed felt better but froze the moment he found the razor floating besides her thigh and then peered to the river of dried blood that had once flowed from down her arms.

"Dear God," he murmured and brought out one of her arms away from her chest. She had replaced the bandages over both wrists and upon removing them found they were hiding three deep gashes, each wrist a triple scar to have a story to tell.

He shook his head as he dabbed the now dampened towel at the cuts, not wanting them to open back up but not wanting them to get infected. Placing the towel on the side of the tub, the water now fully gone, he reached back out for her once more and lifted her into his arms.

He stood up, fear upon his face even more rigid. She weighed _nothing_ compared to Mandy and they were both the same age! He stepped back a few feet from the tub and gently placed her upon another towel he used his foot to spread open. As much as he didn't want to, he couldn't hold back from looking at her body. She was so beautiful, Uno, that even _with_ all the scars of bullet holes and knife wounds she still looked very much, every inch a woman.

He used another towel to dry at her body. He wasn't one of the types of guys he grew up on the streets with that would take advantage of an unconscious woman; he was quite the opposite. He may steal a glimpse of her wonderful frame but he was a guy; what guy could hold a naked woman in their arms and not sneak a peak at what they hid behind clothes that would make them look like a man? With her long brown hair plastered to her body the way it was she looked very attractive and extremely gorgeous; he planned that when the war ended he'd ask her to stay with him, but something in his gut was warning him that it wouldn't happen accordingly.

That something will still steal her away from the world.

It took him some time to clean all the blood and water off her body and to fully get her dress once again. He had to bandage all the original wounds _and_ her new slices then redress her. After finally settling her back into bed and covering her back up he took his rest on the side of the bed and gazed down at her frame, at her pale complexion. What had made her want to cut her wrists? What had made her want to commit suicide? He recalled earlier, after he left her for her shower, how she had talked about that box she had left behind and how she wished it would just be left in the past.

Did he do a bad thing by bringing it back up? He felt even more horrible if he had and feeling like he had he wished _he'd_ try and kill himself, but he knew better. He knew there was a war that had to be fought and he knew he had to defend the innocent civilians from any harm that will most likely come to them.

Justin released a heavy breath and after patting Uno's arm lightly, stood up and left her to sleep, knowing that shortly she would wake up and again, show her cruel side rather than her innocent, sweet image she showed when she was asleep.

The image he managed to catch a glimpse of when he explained how she had been out cold for weeks.


	15. Resting in Peace

I apologize to you all for taking so long to write this. Bare with me here, I'm a college kid with a lot on my mind and a million stories flying through my head at once.

* * *

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 15  
Resting in Peace

* * *

Uno saddled up the bike the moment it had returned to the cabin and doubled checked the guns that were stored in the pockets. She knew she didn't want to be caught without another weapon in case of another drive by shooting. She could do without being shot at _again_. 

When she returned to the cabin living room for the final bag Justin had stepped up to her.

"Where are you going?" He folded his arms across his chest. Uno raised her head and glared at him through narrow slits.

"I have some things I have to do," she growled back then turned her tone to one of sarcasm. "Don't worry," she turned her back to him and proceeded to the door. "I won't be gone for long."

* * *

She returned to the other cabin with a few bags packed up in her possession. Carrying the items were a drag to begin with and stuffing them into the empty bags she brought on her bike from the cabin were even worse. She'd seen a few strange faces staring at her as she stuffed sandwich meat and the likes into her backpack, heard muttering when she stuffed bread into the other bag on the side of the bike, and received bad looks from the passerby's who watched her stuff jars in with them. 

She turned around and glared a few of the faces in return before seating herself back on the bike and roaring it to life. When she left she made she sure she revved it loud enough to disturbed their minds and kicked up dirt to their faces. If anyone was going to insult her with looks for no reason she'd fight back; but at the same time, if anyone were going to insult her with looks to _begin_ with she'd fight back. She hated people who hated her for no reason.

The drive back to the cabin was cool and refreshing. She had almost forgot what it felt like to drive a bike, as the last thing she remembered was driving the van then getting shot up at, forcing herself to stay awake until she made it to the rest of the team, and drag her feet over to let them know they're in danger.

She wrapped the bags around her body and hiked towards the door. Upon entry a dark stench rose to her nostrils. Cringing in disgust, she made her entry and kicked the door shut behind her. A faint figure in the dim lighting near the fireplace had looked up at her.

"Damn Zechs," Uno muttered and retreated to the kitchen to set everything down on the countertops. "It smells like something died in here."

"I almost had," he replied before pulling himself to a standing position. "I was wondering what had happened to you."

She avoided eye contact as she began unpacking the bags and setting the food out. "I bought enough sandwich stuff to last you the rest of the month. I don't know where I'll be but everyone's training so I know I'll be going in for repairs to Angel soon. Thank God I trained for four months before they showed up."

She turned around and set the items she had bought into the mini fridge in the corner of the kitchen and kept to herself. She crouched down, her black marine pants and black tank top shielding her away from any visible confrontation about her whereabouts.

"Uno," Zechs began as he stepped into the kitchen, leaning heavily on his cane. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Also," she spoke up, ignoring his question. She removed some moldy cheese and sour meat from the fridge and tossed it up onto the counter. "I brought you some candy—figured the old man could use some fresh sweets."

"Uno look at me!" Uno froze. The last time she heard his strict voice she was friends with Theresa and he was her teacher, _years_ ago, in a school that had since been forgotten, in a city that had long been abandoned.

Slowly, she turned around to gaze at his wrinkled and scarred face, his long white hair, his dirty complexion. She knew he could see the shock in her eyes, knew he could feel the tension in her body from explaining her whereabouts. Finding another lie rising to her lips, she spun back around to shut the fridge and got to her feet.

"I also got you shampoo and soap," she said as she removed the last items from her bag.

"Uno, where have you been?" It was more of a demand rather than a question. She bit the bottom of her lip; Zechs had been like a father to her all her life.

"Sleeping," she replied truthfully. Well, it wasn't the full truth but it _was_ part of it. She zipped up the bags then heard him stamp his cane down. She turned to him and saw him blocking the entire door to exit the kitchen and knew he wasn't going to make this easy on her.

"The truth," he growled.

"That is the truth!" She snapped back. Uno slammed her arms to the sides of her body in retaliation.

"I took Mandy to the scientist for whatever reason she had and on the way back there was a drive by shooting!" Uno finally roared out. "She was just fine and dandy—though she blacked out from being too active—while I got shot up to make like I was a target board! I barely hung on to consciousness as I slammed the van into the other car, as I drove back to the cabin, and tumbled inside the doors."

"You mean you were reckless and weren't watching out for yourself," Zech corrected her. Uno's head snapped away from his, her gaze tearing away from his intense eyes. She felt her own beginning to blur with fresh tears.

"I'm not as angry with you about not trying to contact me as I am with you not realizing the danger of your position," Zechs explained softly. He heard a soft sniffle in return and relaxed his lean upon the cane.

"Since you were little Synodd has been trying to kill you. They killed Theresa in place of you, they tried to kill Heero, and they even had managed to brainwash and manipulate Ricky into making him think he had to kill himself if he couldn't kill you."

Uno shut her eyes as a tear fell down her face. Zechs's voice softened even more until it was almost a whisper. "I was worried for you because I know how badly Daniel wants you dead. He knows you'll fight back, knows you're expecting a way to break out."

"He knows he pissed me off in the past," Uno muttered and turned to Zechs, showing her tear-stained face. "Damn him and Synodd to Hell."

Zechs stifled a smile. "That surely sounds something like Duo's little girl would say."

Her eyes narrowed. "Zechs, as much as I'd like to say I'm Shinimegami, I realized that I'm more of Heero." She pushed away from the counter and proceeded to leave the kitchen.

"I know," he replied softly and she froze in spot. She turned and looked up at him, fear etched in her eyes. "You act just like him—I think it was the scientists that had done that to you, though Professor G had Duo as his pupil and you rarely act like him."

She stifled a smirk and with a shrug, she responded with, "Well, Heero never had the sense of humor I use when I talk. He was always all monotoned and basic, like a program set to kill and not to smile." She continued walking into the living room and sensed Zechs turning around to watch her.

"You miss them," he muttered as he watched her collapse onto the couch. "I can see it."

"Yeah," she grumbled and placed her hands on her face. "But I'm not Duo's little girl. I'm Sarah's… I'm Uno Cleaver more than I am Uno Maxwell."

Zechs returned to his chair across from her and watched her stare at the ground in earnest. "I miss them," she had murmured, feeling herself wanting to cry. She wrapped her arms around her body. "I miss all of them, not just the ex pilots."

Zechs lowered his gaze to the floor. "I mean," she continued, "You all fought Oz, Romefeller, White Fang, Mareimaia—you know what to expect in a war."

"I know," he shuttered out after taking in a deep breath. And indeed he did; it bred people like himself, people who joined sides with the enemy just for revenge upon his original home.

It bred people like Uno, who was born from a war, during a war, and lived in ignorance to have nothing but a life of war. Out of everyone he's ever known—himself, Treize, the five boys who had fought to defend the colonies—she was the only one who never had a life of peace. Even Heero had some peace once, whether it was assignments or an actual vacation as he never really enjoyed anything but his work.

"I just wish they were still alive," she muttered, feeling the tears falling down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. "Even Relena… she at least was there for me when Hildie wasn't, to help me when Hildie couldn't, to teach me what everyone else wasn't, about war."

Zechs nodded. "She knew so much, lived so long, and died so horribly."

"Yeah," Uno muttered. "And I could have helped but I was too devastated to do anything but mourn for a life I was losing. God," she groaned out, "if I could relive even those few days as a child with my family again, I would. I took it all for granted, expecting to always been with Duo, to always had him look over me. But now he's dead and gone and it's because I didn't snap out of my dream until it was too late, until I opened the door after hearing gunshots and kicked some soldier's ass."

"When are the Gundams to be finished?" Zechs had asked to simply change topics. Uno sniffled again and raised her head to glance at him.

"Mandy returns tonight then Vincent's got training next," she sighed and sat back against the seat cushions. "After that, we receive our list of mecha units and decide on what changes we want, and then the battles begin."

Zechs scoffed, "At least you get to decide upon your creations. No body else had that chance."

A grin came to her lips. "They don't have much to change but I couldn't decide which Gundam to base Angel off of so I simply took all five into account—even more."

Zechs glanced at her strangely. "Uno?"

"Hey," she shrugged her shoulders and hooked her hands behind the back of her head, her arms and elbows in the air on the sides, "what can I say… I've gotta' make sure it's operating perfect."

"What control unit did you pick?"

"When they tested be against Zero they noticed I did just fine—Zero tried to take over my mind but it didn't phase me one bit. I just looked at it like it was a friend, reminded me of when I hacked into Heero's laptop." She smiled. "Then they tried with the Tallgeese and besides the speed I had to get used to, it were simple." Zechs' mouth dropped but when she continued he wanted to go back in time and yank Treize to this new age and show him what they had created, the perfect child that had been bred from their battles.

"Epyon hated me and kept trying to take over my mind. It had me following every target as the enemy until I saw nothing more than Duo, Heero, you—and everyone else. And then when I tried to scream at it, tell it to stop, I saw my mother and my father and the world crashed." Uno took a deep breath. "When I gained my senses back up, I started to fight and the second it tossed Duo's image to my face I screamed out to have it stop and I starting manipulating the senses rather than let it affect me."

Zech's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. "You what?"

Uno shrugged her shoulders and glanced away. "I changed the system, told it who was boss. It tried to show me that I had no future and I told it I decided what my future became of, where I wanted to go in my life." He stared at her in total shock as her voice lowered to a whisper, her eyes set upon the boarded up windows to the right.

"It's my life to decide for what I do with it."


	16. Burning in Hell

**This chapter WAS going to be one long one but it's already 14 pages so I've decided to split it off into two. (shrugs) Who knows, perhaps the next chapter won't even be but a few pages. Oh well. Enjoy more of the secrets about our lovable characters and their personalities. :)**

* * *

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 16  
Burning in Hell

* * *

"Vincent Anderson," Lieutenant Evan called out as he crossed his arms behind his back and glanced down at the ground. Vincent stood up from his seat and cleared his then proceeded to standing in formation. 

"Sir?" He responded while having a serious expression on his face.

"Come here." Evan glanced up. "We're going to test you on the Zero system to see if you are able to withstand it."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

When Justin stepped into the room after taking his shower, his top removed and his brown hair plastered to the sides of his face, he glanced over and saw Uno sitting on the couch, clicking away on her laptop. 

"Don't you ever take a break?" He asked as he walked past her.

Uno glanced at him and noticed that his jeans were slacked so far down, just barely riding on his hips, that she couldn't help but picture it in her mind. His muscular form wasn't as sturdy as Vincent's but Justin _did_ have the strength to bare witness to any heavy lifting.

She shook her head and grumbled to herself. Why was she even thinking about that? In place of any other response, she returned to the screen in front of her face and shot back, "Don't you know how to dress correctly?"

"Oh, that was a good one," Chris mused from somewhere behind her. Uno rolled her eyes; the poor kid didn't know how to act his age without starting younger first. She closed the lid and stood, tucked it beneath her arm, and turned to head towards the door. Chris was sitting on one of the barstools beneath the bar and had a crossword puzzle set out before him.

Justin reemerged from kitchen with a bottle of soda and crossed an arm under the other over his chest.

"Where are _you_ off to again?" He supplied a smirk with his remark and took pleasure in the glare he got back in return. "Another mission?"

"I have an inside contact ready to give me more information regarding Clifford Davison and his knowledge," Uno explained as she stuffed her laptop into her backpack and zipped it up. "Tori Spactic works for the Science Division and is willing to take them down."

"Clifford Davison? Tori Spactic?" Justin repeated the names in wonder. "What are you saying Uno?"

Uno paused and glanced at him. She stared at him for a brief moment before finally murmuring back an answer.

"Tori Spactic is a low level of Synodd's Research and Science Department," Uno explained as she stared him in the eyes. She knew Chris was paying attention to her as well rather than his crossword puzzle and God knew where Mandy was. "She knows just enough to get through the outer rims of Synodd."

"And this Clifford Davison? Who is he?"

She tore her gaze away from him just then and muttered beneath her breath, "A name from my past," while she flung the straps of her backpack onto her shoulders. She headed out the door and as soon as it shut after her departure Mandy stepped out of the bedroom very slowly.

"I've read about Clifford Davison," she muttered. Justin and Chris turned to her just then. Mandy's face was partially white and she moved as if she were a zombie from an old horror movie. "Mason's had, hanging in his doctor's office once, an article from the underground papers about a man named Clifford Davison who went missing after a business trip. He worked for the high end security of Synodd and hired by a guy named Ricky Tanners."

"Ricky?" Justin's eyes narrowed. "The guy's name was Ricky?"

Mandy stepped up to Chris and nodded.

"That's the name Uno muttered when she was unconscious," Justin looked down in deep thought.

"She just said the name Clifford Davison was a name from her past," Chris added in. Justin turned and looked at him as the pieces of the puzzle began to fit into place. "Maybe someone she once knew?"

Justin and Mandy looked at each other before a reminder shot back into his face. He turned and glanced towards the living room and the box of 'Uno's past' sitting beneath the coffee table. His brows creased together as the thought rose to the surface.

"I wonder," he mumbled and after setting his soda bottle down on the countertop he proceeded towards the couch.

As soon as he dropped to his feet he reached out and pulled the box in his possession then began digging through all the books and jewel cases for the one in particular that had the portrait stuffed inside. Mandy stepped up and stood behind the couch watching and Chris kneeled down besides Justin, determined to help figure out whatever was bothering him just there.

"No," Justin fumed as he glanced at each photo that had three happy faces and no names to match—but one of them was undoubtly Uno, thanks to the yard-length braid that hung from behind her head.

"Hey—Gone With The Wind," Chris had a grin coming onto his face and he scooped up a big book from beneath all of the objects placed within the box. His brows narrowed at it as he noticed there was a lock on the outside where the person opening it would usually part plastic sides.

"It's locked," Chris pouted.

"Here—give it to me," Justin reached and took it out of his comrade's hands. "It's just a simple lock—I can pick it like nothing."

He withdrew his pocket knife and chose the thin metal prong to use then attempted to pick the lock. It took a few tries but after a while the audible _click_ sounded and congratulated him. Upon opening it a wave of old air surrounded the three of them and Justin began understanding Uno's desperate need for suicide.

"Dear God," he muttered. Inside the fake book where the hallow cutout was to be stacked nearly a thousand pictures, half of them pertaining with Uno—in a much younger form—with some other people while the others were just other people alone.

"Justin?" Mandy leaned over the back of the couch and peered inside to the best of her abilities. "Who… who are they?"

"I don't know." Justin picked up the top most picture where a little Uno stood in front of a man who had a similar yard-length braid and several other men around her. A few women were in the picture as well and one of them they all recognized immediately.

"Is that Vice Foreign Minister Dorlien?" Chris's eyes shot wide. "She knew the Vice Foreign Minister?"

"It appears so," muttered Justin in response. He flipped the picture over and noticed the date and names. "This was taken about eight years ago."

"What are the names on it?" Mandy asked.

"Heero, Uno, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Hildie, and Relena." Justin flipped the picture back over and looked at the photo once more before setting it to the side and taking out another. Chris reached in and took out a few to look at himself but the one that Justin had picked up was what had caused his breath to stop in his throat.

"Justin?" Came Mandy's weary voice behind him. Apparently Mandy had also noticed the photograph in his hands.

"What?" Chris looked up interested and glanced over. There stood a younger form of Uno in the middle—though not as old as the other pictures they've seen so far—and on the right was another girl with brown hair and on the left was a boy with brown hair; each arm was linked together like a line of bestfriendships. Justin turned the picture over and felt his blood run cold.

He read the names out loud, dreading the facts that would come from it. "Best friends forever—Theresa, Uno, and Ricky."

"Vincent said she muttered those names while she was unconscious," Mandy questioned and stepped around the couch to stand behind Chris.

Justin nodded and a thought came to Chris just then, only when he asked it out loud everyone had fear running through their minds.

"Would this Ricky be the same Ricky tanners? Another one of those 'names from the past'?"

Justin turned and looked up at Mandy with set determination. "Mandy, I think it's time we figure out how many skeletons Uno's hiding in her closet."

* * *

Uno sighed as she stepped up to the atmosphere of wild and frantic children. She hadn't wanted to go to the park to discuss these situations but Tori had insisted upon it, stating that it would be safer. Uno couldn't argue; after all, who would try and kill somebody while a bunch of little children ran about having fun? 

She adjusted her jacket with one hand while her other adjusted the black cap on her head. Her eyes remained hidden behind black visors. After she finished fixing herself up she removed a small package out of one of the pockets and proceeded to pound it against the palm of her hand. She never envisioned herself doing such foul things but war had an effect on people; because of war she had become a ruthless asshole who'd rather see people suffer than let them rule another's life.

Uno brought the package to her mouth and planted her lips around one of the sticks. As she stuffed the box back into the pocket she removed a lighter and lit the end of the cigarette; if only Duo could see her now, smoking these cancer sticks and living life on the high rise, on the run.

She stifled a small chuckle in the back of her throat and pulled the paper covered nicotine stick from her lips as she expelled a breath of smoke from her lungs. She could feel the burning deep within her throat, within her chest, and knew that she shouldn't continue to puff the cigarette, that it would kill her before she could finish her battles. But despite how much she wanted to quite it had helped to calm her nerves and Uno brought the stick to her lips to take another breath of the murderous, toxic fumes.

* * *

"Justin… are you sure you know what you're doing?" Mandy asked as she looked out the window of their new Jeep. She didn't know where Justin had planned on going and what he had planned on doing but she had decided to go with him to one, get out of the house and two, help him incase he needed it. 

But she didn't expect on him to be driving them towards the dead town of Winner, to the location that was so void of life that it should be burned out from the maps. When Justin pulled off the freeway and entered on to the other side of 'Winston Road' than from where the life of the environment she knew she should have brought more than just a few knickknacks for protection.

"Justin?"

"I know where I'm going, Mandy." Justin winced and peered around their surroundings. "I just… I've never been through a dead town before."

"I never planned on traveling into Winner," she retorted through a snort. "This place died when—"

"When _Quatre_ Winner had disappeared," Justin slowed to a stop at a four-way intersection outside of Winner and fumed over at the girl sitting besides him. "Quatre Winner is the same Quatre that was pictured in that photograph with Uno."

"She knew him too?" She practically grounded out. Justin managed a smirk and a quick chuckle before turning to glance at the street names.

"Oh my God," Mandy sighed and relaxed in the seat. She turned and saw gang writing graffiti on the side of the buildings to her right then glanced around and saw the same things all around her.

"Why is it all torn up?" She asked in wonder. Justin continued driving into town and glanced around at the broken shop windows, boarded up windows, graffiti writings, and even trash blowing about. He felt like he stepped out of reality and into that remake movie of Dawn of the Dead; everything was literally _wrecked_!

"The town went trashy when Winner disappeared," he explained. "The entire town relied on him and when he wasn't there they began suffering."

"Man."

Mandy glanced out the window and stared at buildings that had once possibly served a great purpose and now only served purpose to destroyed dreams and desperate wild animals for shelter. A few well known-named shops had their windows busted out, their items broken. Some clothing boutiques were practically burned to the ground. There were several cars that were broken into, trashed, blown up, or simply stripped down of any value.

"I don't get it," she muttered and glanced around at the other sides of the car. "Why doesn't anybody do anything about this?"

"They can't. Quatre Winner was in charged of nearly _half_ of Earth's population. He owned several colonies—that has also become historic marks such as Winner City—and if he doesn't appoint the next man-in-line to follow through with the ordinances then everything goes to waste."

Mandy glanced over at him in wonder. "So because he didn't appoint anybody to take over everything went down hill? What about the other cities that are still striving?"

Justin pulled into a parking spot outside of some huge building and turned off the ignition. He pivoted in his seat to stare at Mandy in amazement that she hadn't thought of the answers to her own questions before asking them.

"Winner only owned _half_ of our lives; the other half that's still running sufficiently is because of the other Governmental figureheads that are still alive. I told you, Quatre disappeared without a known trace and he didn't appoint anybody. Because of that, Winner and half of the colonies went down hill, straight into Hell itself." Justin turned away from her, removed the seat belt, and exited the jeep. "Now come on."

"Where are we?" Mandy called out as she quickly tore herself out of the jeep as well. Her heart raced within her chest; she hadn't wanted to explore the old town of Winner. "Justin?"

Justin was already ahead of her and as she ran to catch up to him he replied calmly with, "Winner Academy." Then his voice lowered to practically a whisper. "I need to look something up first."

* * *

Chris groaned as he slowed the bike down and turned to enter a small subdivision off the side of the nearest town. He thanked God that Justin had dropped Vincent off at the hanger and not let him take the bike with him because them Chris would have been abandoned at the cabin without any way to achieve his goal in finishing his mission. 

He hopped off the bike, untied the box from the back and held it firmly in his hands. The small house he pulled up to was no larger than a cottage and looked much like one as well. The front door had a screen and after pulling aside he knocked firmly.

The door opened by a tall, buff looking man with hardly any hair at all and his biceps the size of Chris's head. Chris swallowed as he stared _up_ at the man in fear.

"You delivery boys sure are getting younger," the guy's voice was deep and gruff and he reached out for the box Chris was holding. "Do I have to sign anything?"

"No sir," Chris smiled and replied cheerfully. The man was wearing a Synodd training shirt and cameo pants.

"Then be gone with you, Boy!" He shouted before slamming the door in Chris's face. Chris stood there frowning then turned and shut the screen door calmly. He saddled back on the bike, put his helmet back on, and then took off.

"Chris?" Chris blinked at hearing Professor Sander's voice coming in through the ear piece he had stuffed inside his ear earlier when he left the cabin. He hadn't even heard the cell phone ring or even pick it up, for that matter.

"What did Barry look like?"

Chris angled his body on the bike and leaned in on the right as he turned around the corner of the street.

"A big burly man," Chris mused in response. "Just like the picture you sent me on the mission objective."

"So he hasn't changed?"

"No."

"Good. Return home and await your next assignment." The line went dead.

Chris took a deep breath and sped the bike off at a faster pace as he began weaving in and out from between lanes and cars. He may be a careful guy and take things slow as they came but being on the back of the bike with Vincent was rather fun and he learned that as long as you knew what you were doing you wouldn't be harmed. He knew what he was doing as he's done it enough times in arcade games when he was younger.

* * *

Uno flicked the cigarette out of her fingers and into a puddle where it immediately extinguished. She sighed deeply and was just about to turn around and retreat back to her bike when a soft mutter of her name caught her attention. 

"Uno?" Uno turned around slowly and saw the familiar violet eyes of Tori Spactic and the same dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail.

"You're late," Uno grumbled. "Take a seat Tori and tell me what you have."

Tori nodded and took a seat on the bench besides the woman she was spying for and began removing a small diskette from the inside pocket of her jacket. She glanced around at all the little children as they screamed in joy and ran about with their friends, instantly feeling a smile come to her face.

Uno's eyes narrowed but when she saw the tiny MO Disk in the woman's hands she couldn't help but manage a grin. "So you weren't lying. You actually have information regarding him."

Tori looked up at the girl before her with confusion in her eyes. "I wasn't fooling you, Uno." She extended her arm and handed the young girl the disk. "But I'll need to know who you are. I haven't heard of any military branch from the Government that still works in spies."

"Don't worry about it," Uno said before stuffing the disk into her own inside pocket. She then zipped the jacket up and stuffed a hand inside one of the outer pockets. "You won't have any use for it."  
"I won't?"

"Tell me what else you know," Uno demanded as she glanced around her surroundings, looking for any Synodd spies to be focusing in on her with an assassin rifle. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced over at a few older men playing chess.

"Just what I've already told you on the MA Tap-Line and what's on that disk," Tori replied softly. "Besides that—there's nothing."

"Very well," Uno glanced back down at the woman with violet eyes and curled her fingertips around the cold metal that remained hidden within the pocket of her jacket. "Then that's it."

Tori blinked up at her in wonder. Uno's fingers slid over the trigger, her thumb removing the safety from the barrel. She pivoted her wrist to aim just right then staring into the woman's eyes, she clenched her fingers together. The bullet sprang out of the barrel silently thanks to the silencer she had installed, tore a hole right through the black denim of the jacket pocket, and into the chest plate of the unsuspecting Tori Spactic. Tori's eyes widened suddenly, wondering what happened in her life to get shot at in such a secretive way, then another bullet tore through her body.

"Don't take it personal," Uno muttered as she took a slow step backwards, watching as the head of Tori Spactic slowly started to hang, the once violet eyes gazing out to become a dull stare at the ground.

"You took the job for Synodd without knowing the penalty. Even if they hadn't known you cheated them out they would have still eventually killed you or framed you. Look at me as your savior."

Without another word after that Uno took one more step backwards and waited a moment before turning to leave to see if the body would collapse or stay put. When she saw it made no more attempt at moving she turned on her heels and retreated from the scene before anything can be noted of it.

* * *

"Justin," Mandy whispered out. "What are we doing here?" 

"Why are you whispering?" Justin gave her a weird look and stepped inside the doors to the academy with his flashlight out, pistol stuffed in his belt from behind, and his guard up and ready. He turned and looked back at the woman trailing closely behind him, frightened as if a zombie were about to step out of a dark corner and attack her.

"Hey Mandy," Justin called out as an idea struck his mind.

"What?" She tore her gaze away from the long dark hallway down the center of the school and back over to where her comrade once stood. "Justin?"

"Boo!" Justin had leapt out from behind the counter inside the offices just left of the front doors. Mandy screamed and jumped back a few feet, her own flashlight gripped fiercely and ready to be used as a bat. Justin cracked up laughing as he saw her face pale to that of a ghost's and her eyes go as big as saucers.

"Justin!" Mandy fumed and balled her fists. "How _dare_ you!"

Justin continued laughing and returned inside the office. Mandy followed behind, screaming in a rage at what he had just done to her. She continued to rant on at him and after the first minute he started to just ignore her voice.

"Mandy," Justin whispered and stuck his hand up in the air. Mandy paused and blinked at him, remembering where she was. "Shut up—I think I found it."

He stepped inside another dark room where he immediately turned the flashlight on. She stood there, staring at his back as he descended into the darkness.

"Found what?" She retorted before copying his actions and stepping to the dark with her flashlight as well.

"Okay let's see now," he muttered as he peered from each computer at the desks to the next. He stuck his tongue out of his mouth and into the corner of his lips, clearly in deep thought and yet, appearing to have fun.

"You're taking pleasure in this," Mandy's eyes narrowed a little. "Aren't you?"

"Damn straight," he muttered before turning around the corner of a row of computers. "I love breaking into old school buildings, hacking into their machines, and locating informational backgrounds about their old students."

"Don't play coy with me," scoffed Mandy. "I'm serious!"

"As am I," Justin retorted as he pulled out a chair from beneath a desk and sat upon it. "Now will you shut up and come hold both flashlights up so I can see?"

"Yeah yeah." Mandy groaned, rolled her eyes as she neared him, and yanked the flashlight out of his hands. "Now what?"

"Now shut up and watch me read history."

Justin took a few minutes to boot up the ancient computer and it took about fifteen minutes for it to fully load. After the screen came up showing a white background with black text he began clicking the keys on the keyboard. Mandy peered in closer as he went through the list of names, pausing at a few of them and staring closely at them; a few of them he recalled, one in particular from his childhood gang. After he took a minute to recall the memories of his gang since before he made his escape from the police, Justin continued down the list until he came across three in particular.

A smirk came to Justin's face and Mandy peered even closer. "There you go," he mused and with a grin, slowly nodded. Before him portrayed all of Uno Maxwell's schooling history from the day she began to the day she retired—which was also when a Professor Merquise had retired as well.

"Maybe it was coincidence?" Mandy question as Justin leant on one elbow and arrowed the bar down the screen to read more.

"Hrm…" Justin flashed over to the next page discussing Uno's intelligence. For another few minutes he read as much as he could pertaining to Uno Maxwell then pulled out a pen and paper from the drawer besides him and jotted down the Winner Mansion address.

"What now?" Mandy asked as he pocketed the address and returned to the list to scan for another name. He found Ricky Tanner and opened up the boy's profile.

"Oh—wow," muttered Mandy. "An intellect just like Uno?"

"It appears so," Justin mused and scrolled down. "He's got the same attributes as Uno but…"

"But what?" Mandy edged him on, desperate to find out. He tabbed over to the next screen and read on.

"But he's got more of a history."

"What do you mean?"

"Look," Justin pointed out and poked the monitor. "He's older by a few years and he has competed against Uno for several competitions."

"But isn't that natural?"

Justin narrowed his eyes. "_Too_ unnatural—there's not a single flaw in either competition of triumph."

"What do you mean?"

"This," Justin poked the screen at the tagline where Ricky Tanners scores a tie between Uno Maxwell in the archery contest. "Everything he ever did was to compete against her—clearly to win over her, to weaken her so he could find a flaw."

Mandy blinked and looked down at Justin from the side. "You mean to tell me, that he had always planned against her, so he could _make_ a flaw?"

Justin cocked his head to the side as he shrugged. "I guess you could say that. He knew who she was from the moment he signed up. By the looks of it," he paused for a short moment. "He was one _hell_ of an excellent actor."

Mandy blinked in sudden amazement down at Justin then back to the screen. "Actor?"

"Ricky _knew_ from the moment he signed up in Winner Academy that Uno was his target. He knew his task the moment he joined the school's list," Justin explained. "He led her on all these years."

"But Ricky didn't kill her," Mandy corrected him.

"He killed himself because he couldn't kill her," Justin explained as he backed out of the files all together and closed out the program.

He took a deep breath then pushed the chair back so he could stand. Mandy backed up and when Justin stepped away from the desk she followed.

"Wait," she rushed out after him, turning off the flashlights and catching up. "Where are we going now?"

Justin stormed out of the building in a rush and shoved the glass doors open, not caring that the windows were broken on them that all he had to do was step _through_ them instead.

"Justin!" Mandy called out. The door's shut and she crouched down as she made her way through the door the way she figured Justin would have. When she stood back up she ran after him and towards the jeep.

"Justin—what is it now? Where are we going now?"

"To the Winner Mansion," Justin's brows were creased together and he yanked the jeep door open as he sat in the driver's seat. Mandy sat in the passenger seat and shut the door. She looked over at him with worry in her eyes but she wasn't worry for Justin; she was worried for her own safety against his sudden disappointment and oncoming of rage.

"Justin?" She muttered softly.

Justin backed the jeep out forcefully and sped off and down the street, ignoring the stop signs and broken lights, knowing that if there were anybody still driving around Winner City besides them they wouldn't be able to survive for long; Winner City had been void of life for nearly a year now and as soon as the city had disappeared the utilities were cut whole, stopping all the riots, gangs, raves, and homeless civilians seeking shelter.

He gazed around the territory he sped through as he drove his way towards the outer rims of the city where the forest picked up with mansions. There was on place in particular on his mind that would solve every problem he had come across so far, answer every question he had since the day he met Uno Maxwell, and every piece of information he had wondered about since he had even heard of her name.

"I need to find out exactly _who_ Uno Maxwell is."

* * *

**Enjoy the chapter? Good! Review and let other people know how well this fic is:)**


	17. Strolling Through History

Okay... it took me a long time to write this and an even longer time working on the site. Stupid Topcities has removed it and thus I had to resort to geocities. Here's the link... well, read it out loud: **geocities dot com slash tygerian underscore kitty** try and get it right. Between **Tygerian** and **Kitty** there is supposed to be an underscore... try and get this right, please.

On the site you will get to read all of Uno's diary entries, all of Ricky's journals, Heero and Doctor J's secrete messages, and view the maps and the old reviews of DC1 from when my penname was _Angel0fRebirth_. Please view the site; also, take a look at the maps. They took a long time to make... and if you wonder exactly how long... try 3 years.

* * *

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 17  
Strolling Through History

* * *

"Okay Justin," Mandy cleared her throat and slid out of the jeep after Justin had. She took a few steps towards the front of the extremely huge mansion and paused to stare back at him.

"What now?"

Justin was staring up at it in silence, his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide as hell. He shrugged his shoulders as he began heading towards the front door, Mandy following behind, but he stopped dead as soon as he saw the boards that bolted up the outside of the front door.

"What happened? Why is it bolted up?" Mandy asked as she peered over Justin's shoulder.

"It appears Uno doesn't want anybody inside," Justin murmured. "Much as she didn't want us digging into that box of hers."

"But…" Mandy's voice trailed off as she stared at it an extra moment longer. Justin turned and retreated to the jeep and stuffed his gun back in the back of his jeans. Mandy turned around and chased after him.

"What now?"

"I'm going to see if there's a back way inside," Justin explained as he hopped up into the jeep and started the engine. Mandy sat down and shut the door then watched as a clear shot of the mansion came into view. She blew out a whistle. They drove the jeep around a long stretch of tall hedges and then back to another long wall of elegant brick designs with elaborate windows.

"Hey slow down," Mandy called back as she hung out the window. Justin gazed over at her as he watched her peer into some of the windows. "Besides a lot of grind and my reflection… I'd say the insides are extremely beautiful!"

"What can you see?" He asked her solemnly.

"Not much but I _can_ see a wide arrangement of fancy furniture." Mandy sat back in the seat as Justin drove around towards the back.

"I'm only wondering why there's a driveway that carries onto the back," Justin fumed in deep thought.

Mandy shrugged. "Maybe a big garage?"

"We'll see."

When the jeep pulled around the back they were greeted with another decorated entrance only this time the door inside wasn't bolted. Mandy's jaw dropped as she stared out the open window to the building, at the over grown vines and roses that crawled up along the sides of the walls and the elegant decorations that fancied up the walls and what appeared to be a huge garage door.

Mandy turned back to him with a grin. "See, told ya."

Justin slid out of the car and slowly came around to stare at the building in awe. Mandy slowly slid out of the car as well and creased her brows.

"This place is huge," she muttered. "I hope we don't get lost."

"I'm hoping that myself."

"Justin?" She stared at him. Justin ignored her and continued heading towards the door, his gaze still fixated upon the fancy house.

"I don't have a map."

"Great," she scoffed then chased up behind him. "But we got flashlights… think the power's out?"

"It's out in the entire city. It's probably black inside," Justin mused and reached out for the knob. He paused and stared down at the metal latch with question. "It's tarnished."

"So?" Mandy questioned and looked down at the handle then back at him.

Justin took a deep breath and tried the knob. Amazingly he found the door entirely unlocked! Blinked in astonishment he pushed open the squeaking door and stood put until the door fell against the wall. Sunlight filtered into the doorway and filled the hallway. Gray walls painted the hall and Justin dazed back at Mandy with a quick glance before taking a deep breath and stepping inside.

Mandy swallowed and cringed as she followed behind, the flashlight clutched dearly in her hand. Upon entering Justin turned to her.

"Shut the door."

"What?" She froze.

"Shut the door. We don't need critters coming inside."

Cursing beneath her breath Mandy shut the door. As the door closed the dark tunnel they once peered inside closed over them. Soon, Justin had his flashlight on and Mandy followed afterwards. She shown the light around the walls then stepped up to him.

"What now?"

Justin ignored her and began heading down the small hallway. A set of doors on both side came up and reaching for one he tried it.

"It's so locked it won't even jiggle," Mandy muttered.

Justin pulled away, his brows creased together. "It's electronically bolted."

"What?"

Justin turned and shown the light at the other door then down the hall where it opened up into a room with many more doors. "I just hope those doors aren't bolted in place either."

Mandy followed Justin down the hall until it opened into another room with half the wall opened up at the corner to yet another room. Several couches were lined along the walls.

"Well… need to take a break?" Mandy joked as she turned and watched Justin as he tried several of the other doors. None of them opened and he fumed as he stepped back and shined light upon the others in the weird-shaped room.

"Arcade? Insence Room?" Mandy mused as she read some of the names of the doors. "These people were crazy."

"I'm hoping we're not stuck here," Justin muttered as he headed through the room to the other doors. He paused when the wall besides him opened up into a huge room with a catwalk above and a DJ Booth at the far end.

Mandy followed and stared at the room. "A dance hall?" She gaped. "Who _were_ these people! They've got a whole bunch of cool stuff!"

"Uno sang with her friends," Justin reminded himself. Mandy stared back at him in wonder. "She's had a few CD's made with her friends.

"Probably from there," Mandy pointed out. Justin followed her finger to a door at the far end of the entire room, through two doorways from the dance hall, to a door that read 'Recording Studio'. He shrugged and turned to another door.

"Photoshoot?" He passed it up and paused at a door that was blank then took a glimpse at the others around it. The rest of the doors were marked with either Instrument Room, Kitchen, or even Restrooms. He turned back to Mandy and with a heavy intake of air, reached out for the latch and grasped it. The door opened up into another hallway and swallowing back he stepped inside.

"I like this place already," Muttered Mandy as she followed. "They've got a club here."

"Yeah," Justin mused. "Real great." He paused and waited for Mandy to shut the door to the hall and as soon as he heard the _click_ of it against the wall he shone the light around.

"Great," he mused. "More doors."

"And they're labeled." Mandy added in. She shrugged. "Well, at least we know not to try the ones that are labeled, seeing as they're probably locked."

"Yeah," Justin agreed and began walking. He fumed at a sign on a door that read 'Hunted Animals Room' then grinned when he read a door that was labeled 'Gun Range'.

"I already feel I know more about her," Justin mumbled as he headed down the hall and stepped into the split of the hallway. He turned and shone the light down the new hall where he found it opened into a nice living room designed to look a bit country. "She's got a gun range in here."

"Pleasant," Mandy muttered in response. She blinked blankly at a door that read 'Saloon and Bar' then rolled her eyes. "I think we're in some Western Wing."

"You think?" Justin retorted and dragged the light to a door behind him that was blank without a title. He tried the knob and found it was bolted stiff.

"Yeah… I think we came into some club and now we're in some Western Wing." She dragged the light to a staircase. "Go upstairs?"

"No," Justin shot back as he narrowed his eyes and continued down a narrow hallway. One door read 'Office' and there was another at the far end of it. Mandy followed behind, her breathing heavy as if she had felt they weren't alone.

"It's freaky in here," she muttered. "I feel so scared, Justin. Like I'm in some horror film."

"In a way," he shrugged as he reached out for the knob, "I guess we are." He had to admit, walking into Uno's life was a horror because he wasn't sure he wanted to know if she was always 'kick-ass Uno' or was bred to become it and if she was bred… why?

He opened the door, thankful it wasn't locked, and stepped inside. Mandy closed the door and paused when she found he was gazing to their right at a small opening in the hallway—rather long and semi large, she should admit—littered with fancy couches and tables like a living room.

"What is this?" She heard herself whispering.

"I'd say a sitting area." Justin answered then turned back to the hallway and continued down it slowly. Mandy chased after him and stayed close to him.

"Why does the doors all say 'Music Room'?" Mandy asked. Justin gave her a dirty look and shook his head. "I mean… is it probably a big music room?"

"Probably."

"There was a door back there that didn't have a name on it," Mandy pointed behind herself. "Shouldn't we check?"

"There's a few here too," Justin retorted after stopping besides an elegant stone and marble staircase and shining the light around some doors that read 'Library', 'Office', 'Restrooms', and of course, 'Music Room'; only two were blank.

"Which ones?"

"I say this one," Justin pointed to the one ahead of themselves and began walking again. Mandy tagged closely along, feeling goose bumps ride her skin as fear of some freaky ghost jumping out to scare her.

"Do you think there's ghosts in this thing? Like a real haunted mansion?"

"If I find one I'll tell you," Justin retorted through a grin. He reached out for the latch of the blank door before him and ignored Mandy's rude comment thrown back at him. When he opened it, it spilled back into another dark hallway. He sighed.

"That's all it seems I'm finding," he remarked as he stepped through. "Just hallways. Like Uno's mind; nothing but hallways and mazes—no answers and only questions."

"She's confusing like that," Mandy shrugged and shut the door.

"Now what?" Justin muttered as he continued walking forward. Mandy shined the light on the two doors besides her that read 'Kitchen' and 'Dining Room' then chased after him.

"I think we're inside!" She smiled.

"You would," Justin paused as the hallway split off to a right and left. He shined the light at both ends and sighed. "I guess left?"

"Why left? Mandy wondered.

"Because," he shone the light to the right. "Right is a wall and left," he returned to the left side of the hallway, "is another hall."

"Left then?"

"Yeah," he grunted. Mandy followed behind as she dazed into the most elaborate looking yet appearing quite comfortable living room near by and smiled.

"These people had good taste."

Justin snorted at that. "Not if they wanted Uno to be a machine."

She shrugged and nearly bumped into him when she didn't know he had stopped walking. "Geeze! Warn me before you stop—would ya'!" Mandy shouted at him.

"Strange," Justin muttered, shining the light on a metallic door ahead of himself in utter confusion.

"What?"

"Every door in this place is either wood or glass and this is metal and I mean… industrial metal."

"So?"

"Why… I'm wondering why it would be so different," he murmured as the gears in his head turned frantically, in search of an answer.

"Maybe it's a Metal Wing?" Mandy thought.

Justin's brows creased together as he stepped closer to the door and tried the latch. It was open and he opened the door. Instantly, as he stepped inside, he found Mandy may actually be correct. The floor was metal and _clanked_ as the both of them walked on it, the walls were covered in computers and as the door shut after Mandy entered he found it _clanked_ as well.

"Where are we?" Mandy asked in a daze as she stared at the room the best she could with her flashlight.

Justin wasn't too stupid to figure it out for himself, however; he began walking around to the center of the room where a huge column of computer equipment was towering over everything and grinned huge.

"We're in some sort of security room," he mumbled. He circled around the large column and shone the light on every angle he could. "This is tremendous."

"Great," Mandy muttered with a roll of her eyes. "And it means?"

Not hearing a word she was saying Justin stepped closer to the keyboard that was hanging in the middle of the column and tried pressing a key. Nothing happened and he creased his brows together as he turned and glanced at the room. He paused when a faint green light lit up a small corner and grinned.

"Gotcha'," he muttered as he raced over there.

Mandy watched as he pressed the green button. No sooner than that the entire room lit up and killed their need for flashlights. The sound of power generating up drowned out their ears for a few seconds until Justin returned to the only monitor that was lit up with a blinking DOS command and began typing into it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Mandy as she stepped up behind him. "Justin?"

"I'm trying to figure out what's going on here," Justin replied then ignored her the rest of the time. Finally, after several minutes of trying and somehow being kicked offline—this computer had a mind of its own—a message popped up that read 'Simon Says Abracadabra'.

"Abracadabra?" Mused Justin. Not even a split second after he the word left his mouth in the form of a question the rest of the screens booted up and Mandy spun around with a shriek as the large screen on the wall opposite of them flickered on and shown a full three-dimensional view of the mansion. She whistled again.

"This place is huge!" "Expressed Mandy.

"Thank you," came another womanly voice. Both Mandy and Justin shot to their feet and spun around for the woman who spoke but no one was there. Justin's hand had shot to his back to grab hold of the gun but upon seeing nobody around with them he froze and blinked.

"I don't think you'll be needing a gun," that voice said.

"Who," Justin blinked and creased his brows together. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"I can't say I'm able to 'show' myself but I must ask who you are," she retorted.

Mandy turned back to Justin as he withdrew his gun and growled. "I said come out before I start to shoot randomly."

"If you do that then I will have to lock the both of you in this room forever, seeing as you won't know how to repair me."

"Repair you?" Mandy muttered in confusion. Justin's eyes narrowed as he lowered the gun and relaxed.

"You're a voice activating machine," he muttered.

"That is correct."

"Damn," he shook his head slowly and put the gun back behind him.

"What's that mean?" Mandy turned to him.

"That's a very old and very confusing computer system," Justin expressed.

"Meaning?"

"It means you don't have to type in any commands—you just talk to it like it's another human being," Justin explained.

"Like wise—I used to be a living, breathing human."

"What?" Justin blinked.

"Blassimeer's younger sister was in a coma for eleven years and he finally found the heart to pull the plug on her but not before duplicating all of her brainwaves into a computer system—me."

"Nice," Mandy cringed. She turned to look at Justin as he stepped closer to the large screen in the back.

"Please tell me who you are so I do not have to generate the remaining stored electricity as a means to electrocute you."

"Yeah—yeah," Justin shot his arms up and looked back at Mandy before returned to the screen. "I'm Justin Stevens and this is Mandy Simmons. We're looking to find out what happened in Uno Maxwell's childhood to know why she's… she's a…" Justin fumed and dragged his gaze to the ground, wondering what to say that the computer would understand.

"A perfectly bred killing machine?" The computer finished for him. Justin blinked up at the screen in wonder.

"Yeah—how did you… how did you know?"

"Duo had decided that in case of the chances going that another war were to break out he wanted to prepare for it," it explained. "For that purpose, all five ex Gundam Pilots—Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei—have decided to train her into the perfect assassin, known as Shinimegami."

"The Goddess of Death?" Mandy blinked in question.

"Yes. Duo Maxwell was known as Shinigami in his life of wars and she wanted to carry on his trait and call herself Shinimegami."

Justin sighed. "So why is she all 'kick-ass Uno'? I know she still has a kind side to her—she's shown it as she was unconscious and in my care."

"I can't answer that. I am not her mind as I am Clara's."

"Right," Justin waved his hand in the air. "Who is Ricky Tanners?"

A clip came onto the screen of when he was jumped on by a mini-Uno and another girl. "This was his first time being at the mansion. It was Uno's sixth birthday party when Ricky first entered the premises and stayed the night. As you see here, Uno and Theresa were his only friends—as each of them were their own circle without another circle besides that."

Justin's eyes narrowed as he watched everyone but Ricky chase Duo upstairs; poor Ricky was left tied up in wrapping. He watched as Heero came up to him and withdrew a combat knife then saw how Ricky tensed up. Justin drew in a breath.

"He knew then as well."

"What?" Mandy stepped up besides him. "Knew what?"

Justin pointed at Ricky and Heero. "He froze when Heero removed the knife."

"So…maybe the knife scared him."

Justin shook his head. "Ricky was trained to be a killer… a weapon wouldn't scare him like that. He probably believed that Heero had found him out."

"Oh."

"Ricky Tanners had been assumed Uno's best friend throughout her entire existence of living in the Blassimeer Manor then eventually became her boyfriend. However, in due time Theresa had been murdered where-as Uno was meant to be in her place then later Ricky had killed himself as he couldn't kill Uno. Ricky Tanners had been depriving information for Synodd for several years and portrayed an innocent young boy without a single flaw in his existence; he had led on the entire Winner family and even Uno. It wasn't until the night he was attempted to assassinate Uno that his true side was found out in the living room by Duo and Heero."

"How do you know all of this?" Mandy asked.

"My sources record all movement of every room in the Blassimeer Manor and their conversation happened all at once."

"Oh…" Mandy trailed her eyes off to the side. She stopped and blinked at a video box that was secured behind thick glass and metal. "What's in there?"

Suddenly, the screen went dead of the birthday party and she saw a mechanical hand behind the glass replace an empty slot with a video cassette tape.

"This is one place where all the documents are stored." The computer replied. "Is there anything else?"

"Um… what happened that made her fight?" Mandy questioned.

"I believe I just answered that." The computer shot back.

Justin gave Mandy a dirty look. "Mind if I ask the questions?"

"No," Mandy shot her hands up into the air and shook her head. "By all means—go right on ahead."

Justin nodded. "Okay then." He returned to the screen and furrowed his brows in thought. "What happened in this mansion? I mean, why is it all boarded up and we have to go run around in dark hallways trying to figure out what's gotten' into this girl?"

"Understandable," the computer remarked. "Uno has never been one to fully complete one task without doing another along side of it." Suddenly, a video came on that showed four of them talking in the living room.

"During this time Uno is in her bedroom listening to music Ricky had wrote for her and Wufei has been killed." The computer narrated. Justin and Mandy witnessed as bullets flew into the house and soldiers from Synodd sprang through the door with their rifles at the ready. His eyes widened as he watched the four of them fight to survive and begin retreating outside—all the while Duo was trying to get upstairs. Suddenly, Uno was seen coming downstairs with her gun in one hand and a semi-automatic rifle in the other. His mouth gaped open as he watched the beginning of 'kick-ass Uno' and how she literally tore up the living room of her house. Then he watched as she accepted the blinking assignment on the laptop that Heero had kept open and then the screen went dead.

"Uno had the power shut down before she left so the generators would not over heat and cause an explosion," the computer explained.

Mandy gawked at Justin and noticed his mouth was gaping open and his eyes were huge. "Justin?" She whispered softly. "Are you okay?"

"They're alive?" Justin muttered in a shock.

"In hiding but yes Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre are alive." The computer answered.

Justin turned to Mandy slowly and muttered out, "Uno thinks they're dead, Mandy." He nearly choked out a breath of relief as he turned back to the screen. "She thinks Duo's dead."

"Naturally she would as he went missing as soon as she came downstairs. Might I ask what happened in the four months that I have been in exile?"

"Um," Justin's brows crease and he shook his head shortly after and cleared his throat. "Quatre Winner went missing and the city went into chaos. It's now completely a dead city; that's why I had to power you up with the backup generator."

"Is that what you did at the school?" Mandy asked. Justin nodded her answer. "Damn… you know a lot."

"Not nearly as much as Vincent. I'm just a wiz at being a computer hacker," Justin corrected her.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yeah… how large is this place?" Justin had to ask. He saw an image displaying on the screen that showed each wing and each angle of the mansion. He whistled. "Huge."

"Why are the doors electronically bolted?" Mandy asked. Justin blinked back into reality from the mansion he was in and waited for the reply.

"As the system was shut down typically the doors that held the most valuable possessions or the most deadly were secured. In this case, any door that lead to anything except a hallway had been secured; that means any room that could possible contain expensive valuable items, deadly chemicals from the Technology Department, or the Security and Weapon Check Point rooms."

"Security and Weapon Check Points?" Mandy had asked.

"Yes. Blassimeer was a soldier in his time and he used this manor as a base. Incase of a break in the rooms would be used as a means to check in with the security room—which is this room—to get another weapon or to reload your current weapon. However, as I have been updated in the past, when Master Winner added on a living quarters he had shut down all means of the rest of the mansion and that required shutting down this security room; no Check Point rooms were built in the new quarter."

"I see," Mandy turned to Justin. She saw how he was quiet so she asked, "Does it pay to explore the new quarters?"

"No; this is all there is."

The screen portrayed each room—in which it paused when it reached Duo's but paused longer when it reached Uno's. Justin swallowed hard and Mandy felt shivers run up her spine; even in her youth Uno was disturbed. They both stared at the huge Medieval Weapon puzzle on her wall then both of them felt sick to their stomach as they saw the living room where all the fight took place. There were bullet holes in many areas and blood covering practically everything.

"I think that's enough," Justin breathed out. Mandy turned to him as the screen died.

"Justin?" She cooed. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"I have to get out of here," he spat and he turned to her. Mandy drew in a heavy breath of air as she saw the fear etched in his eyes. "Uno thinks they're all dead and I think that's why she's always trying to kill herself. I need to talk to her."

"Justin?" Mandy slowly shook her head, not following his statements.

"I have to try and contact Duo."


	18. In The Name of God: Part 1

**The Point of No Return - GW fic, is back up and running. Everyone, please read that! I need as much help and feedback as possible to keep it moving!**

* * *

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 18  
In The Name of God: Part 1

* * *

Justin slammed the front door open and caused a loud _crash_ to sound throughout the entire cabin, startling Chris. Mandy stepped in sheepishly afterwards and closed the door gently. Vincent, a frown on his face, stepped out of the bedroom. 

"You alright, Man?" He asked his enraged comrade.

"Where's Uno?" Justin spat out? "I need to speak with her."

"Where are you guys going?" Mandy asked, noticing Chris packing a few things into his backpack and Vincent with his bag on his shoulders already.

"Chris and I have an assignment," Vincent replied. He extended his arm and handed Justin a sheet of paper. "You two need to go through this and change whatever you feel to change."

"What is this?" Justin asked as he grabbed the paper from his partners grasp. He frowned down at it. "Stats of our Gundams?"

"They're finished," Vincent grinned out. "And ready for our personal touches—then they'll be ready by the end of the week."

"They even named the Gundams already—but if you don't like the name you can always change it," Chris added in. "They gave me Persephone."

"Persephone?" Mandy muttered in wonder.

"Greek God of innocence, technically a Goddess," Vincent explained. Justin frowned and turned over the paper as he read more of the stats. "Persephone later married off to Hades, the Greek God of the underworld—also known as Hell. Hades is my Gundam's name," Vincent muttered out as he added in the final statement.

"Well," Justin cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows up at his friend. "I hope you and Chris have a happy marriage together."

"Hah hah," Vincent grumbled, turning away. "You're is the same."

"Zeus is good enough," Justin muttered before slapping the paper at Mandy's stomach and turning away towards the bedroom where Uno slept. Mandy glanced down at the paper and frowned.

"I don't get it—who's Eros?"

"Eros, my dear, is the Greek God of love and sexual desire," Vincent grinned over to his playmate as he received a few energy bars from Chris.

"But," she frowned and flipped the page over. "Why not just name it Aphrodite then?"

"Because it makes more sense to be a woman riding a man then a woman riding another woman," Vincent smiled innocently before zipping up his back and flinging it back over his shoulder. Mandy shot him a dirty glare but he only chuckled in response.

"Where's Uno?" Justin asked again. "Is she in the room?"

Without even waiting for an answer he opened the door and stepped inside. Upon entry Uno snapped at him.

"I could have been naked and you'd walk right on in," she grumbled. Justin shut the door and leaned against it, folding his arms across his chest.

"It wouldn't make any difference," he muttered. Uno paused in her packing and turned to him with a glare; he shrugged it off and turned away with a smirk. "I've taken the opportunity to glance at you when you slit your wrists in the shower that night."

"I should kill you for that," she muttered before narrowing her eyes and turning away.

"But—you can't."

"Want a bet?"

Justin smiled and pushed off the door. "I know you can't," he said with a grimace as he stepped up to the foot of the bed where her computer parts were scattered out and being restacked in her bag. Uno stopped what she was doing and turned to him.

"What are you doing?" She snapped at him. "You're in my way—get out!"

"I saw Winner today," he said softly. Uno opened her mouth about to speak and froze at the name of the town. "Does it sound familiar?"

She swallowed hard. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned away from him and stared down at the bed of machine parts, suddenly brain dead and forgetting what she was currently doing.

"Oh I think you do," Justin corrected her. "In fact—I think you'd _wish_ you didn't know what Winner used to be, _where_ it used to be."

"What do you want?" She murmured softly. "Just… go away, Justin. I have no time for this."

Justin nodded, understanding what she probably had going through her mind. He latched his hands behind his back and turned away from her to pace the room to and from.

"I never thought the city would be a ghost town," he muttered. Uno swallowed hard and took a deep breath to try and steady her heart. "But… upon driving through I found it really harbors _nothing_ but rodents—if even that."

She shut her eyes to pry the images out of her mind but he only went on. "I stopped by Winner Academy today and I've never seen a school look so… _deserted_, like that—I mean," he chuckled and glanced over at her, "it's like something straight out of that old Silent Hill video game—you know, the high school from Hell?"

She swallowed hard, no longer able to avoid the images in her mind from when she used to laugh on a daily basis; why was he bringing up the past?

A past _he_ had never anything to deal with?

"Justin—shut up," Uno choked out, trying to suppress the tears from forming behind her closed lids. Justin paused and turned to her with a frown of his own.

"Uno… what happened to that town?" He asked casually.

"It's none of your business," she spat out. She turned to him, her brows furrowed so angrily at him, her glare so fatal, that he didn't think it was possible to get angrier. "What do _you_ know about Winner? Have you ever been there—have you ever _visited_ that town when it was alive to know how the people were? No! So just—stay out of it!"

"Uno—"

"Just _stay_ out of my life!" She shouted in his face before turning away to retreat into the bathroom. Justin frowned and watched her slam the door shut.

* * *

"Alright," Vincent leaned over and wrapped his arms around Mandy's waist. His lips gave her a bruising kiss and sent chills down her spine, making her body tingle all over. When he pulled back he saw her eyes were glazed over. 

With a grin, he muttered, "Chris and I will be back tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

"A-alright," Mandy muttered out. Chris was standing by the door, chuckling softly, at the scene in front of the couch.

Vincent gave her one final kiss before turning away and stepping up to the door where Chris stood.

"We've got a few hussies to blow away before returning so," Vincent turned back to Mandy and winked. "Don't wait up for us for too long, now."

Mandy swallowed. "I won't."

"Ready?" Chris asked with a smile. Vincent nodded at him and both of them left the cabin.

* * *

Uno stared into her own eyes as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her violet eyes began to glaze over with fresh tears and she swallowed hard to push most of it down, but they still wanted to resurface. 

Just like her memories wanting to resurface.

She took a deep breath and blew it out in a rush. How _dare_ he talk as if he knew about her life! He didn't know the first thing about her! He didn't know how she had grown up on the streets before Duo had found her! He didn't know how they had taken her in to become their trained killer!

He didn't know _anything_!

He didn't know how Theresa was killed in her spot! He didn't how Ricky had killed _himself_ because he couldn't go through with his objective! He didn't know that Ricky had killed Theresa in place, by _accident_, instead of _her_!

Justin had no _idea_ about the things that had happened because she was alive! This _war_ was because she was alive! Everyone was _dead_ because she was alive!

She was alone because she was alive.

Uno tore away from the mirror and turned on the faucet. She really wanted to slice her wrists again but she knew she had a job to do. If she died now then Synodd would win and they would take over everything. She couldn't do that; if it was created because she was in the way then she had to stop them before taking her own life.

She splashed cool water on her face then reached for a towel and turned off the faucet. The warmth of the towel against her face was soothing and helped to remind her that she was still alive and had a job to do.

Nothing was going to stop her from accomplishing _that_.

With that in mind, she sent a glare at her own reflection, threw the towel at it, and then fled the bathroom.

"Vincent," Chris shouted out from the back seat of the bike they were riding. "Exactly _where_ is this mission held?"

* * *

"Four miles outside of town," Vincent shouted back. "In some old warehouse—outside of the Red Light District. So… be careful." 

"Got ya'!"

* * *

Justin was leaning against the wall besides the door when Uno stormed back into the room, one knee propped up in the air, and his arms crossed over his chest. She forced out a breath of air as she passed by him and ignored his presence. 

"So," he cleared his throat, "where's your next mission?"

"I have a task to do in Orchid Mountains," she replied emotionless. "There's four hunters out there I have to assassinate."

His brows creased. "Hunters?"

"They're looking for a wolf—don't ask me why."

"You think this job is something Duo would appreciate?" A grin formed on his lips. Uno paused in her packing and turned back to him with a glare.

"Watch your mouth—Stevens," she warned him. "You don't know anything about me." Uno turned back to her packing and frowned down at the computer parts before her; she had to connect several pieces together before finally being able to package it up and she had less then three hours to do it in.

And she didn't know the first thing about putting it together.

Cursing beneath her breath, Uno returned to stuffing things into a backpack.

"Whether you think I do or not I don't care," he muttered as he turned to her. "But I know that Duo isn't dead."

Uno froze as she stuffed a shirt into her back and felt her heart freeze. Her blood turned to ice and her limbs became numb.

Did he just say Duo's alive!

"What… what are you saying?" She mumbled, stealing a glance over at him. She gave him a look of a frightened, rat, terrified of the cat that has it cornered. "What are you getting at?"

"I saw the files," he explained carefully. "At the Blassimeer Manor."

She swallowed hard. "You've been there?" He nodded and she felt her world spinning out of control. "How—what did you see?"

"The moment you shot down the stairs to kick ass they had sped off," he explained. Uno took in a shaky breath and shuddered at the thought of the past, when she had first slain people in her rage. "Right before you came downstairs Heero tore Duo away from the staircase—he was trying to get to you."

"Y-you're lying," she whispered, her breathing coming roughly to her lungs just then, her vision blurring out. Black spots covered the sights of her bed where the machine parts laid.

"You don't know what you're talking about—you _can't_."

"Mandy and I both witness them being invaded," he stepped up besides her but the bed was not in his line of sight as it was hers. Practically nothing was in his vision; nothing except for the side of Uno's face and what he swore were tears falling from her left eye.

"Quatre was almost shot—and when the soldiers came through the door they began to fight," he whispered now. "Duo tried to get to you but they tore him away from the stairs, afraid to let them know you're upstairs."

"Justin," she pleaded softly, practically in a whisper. "Stop."

"They escaped unharmed but Duo was crying—he didn't want to leave you."

"You're lying!" She suddenly turned on him and shoved him away. "You're just—you're lying!"

"Uno!" Justin stumbled back and coughed a little as he grabbed his breath. "Uno—you're being absurd!"

"No!" She spat back. She spun to face him and he saw the fresh tears as they strolled down her face in a rush. "You don't know _anything_ about me so just _leave me alone_!"

"Uno!"

"No!"

Uno spun away from him and swallowed hard as her vision blurred from the tears. She choked out a small sob. Justin was by her side in an instant and snarled.

"_Listen_ to me!"

"No!" She spat back. She turned and glared him. "You're just—you're just trying to pry into my life!"

"_Look_," hr growled; he was getting upset with her attitude now. "I saw it myself—they _are_ alive, Uno!"

"No they're not," she muttered back and returned to her packing. She zipped up her back and frowned down at the pieces before her.

"Fine," he mumbled out. Justin shot both of his arms up in the air and shook his head. "I'll drop this subject—but I know that they're still alive."

"Fine—whatever," she grumbled back. She sniffled some then wiped away at her eyes. "I just… I need to figure out what this goes to."

Justin turned to the machine parts and the computer parts scattered out on the bed and frowned. He turned back to her and blinked in astonishment.

"You don't know what this goes to?"

"No," she replied softly, honestly.

Nodding, he turned back to the parts and pointed down at the computer pieces. "These can't be put together until the machine is fully complete."

"How would you know?" She grumbled out.

"And after you do the machine you can't miss it—each computer component hooks up to one of these machine parts," he explained. Justin turned to Uno then with a calm smirk.

"And how," she turned to him, "do you know this?"

"Because if there's one thing I know," he mumbled, "it's computers."

"But this isn't a computer—it's a machine," she retorted. Justin shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"True," he smiled over at her, "but it works just the same."

Uno turned to him and groaned. She stared at him with irritation and sighed.

"Look," she grumbled, "go away. I don't need your help and I never asked for it anyways."

"I'm only trying to be a friend," he fought back. Uno frowned and furrowed her brows.

"I don't need one," she muttered back.

"Yes you do," he chuckled out. "People die without friends."

Uno snorted at that and scoffed out, "My friends _die_ because of me."

"Yeah well," he shrugged, "that's a chance I'm willing to take."

"Justin—go away."

"No," he smiled innocently.

"Go away!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No." He was smiling—grinning—and Uno was losing her temper.

"I'll shoot you," she muttered in warning.

"No you won't."

"Just," Uno glanced away, angry that he was right, and scanned her thoughts for an insult to tell him off with. "Go away."

"Uno—"  
"Go!"

"No!"

"Yes, you're in—"

Uno didn't get anymore words out past that. Justin reached out with his hand, grasped the back of her neck, and held her tightly as he slammed his mouth down upon hers. Uno's breath froze in her lungs and her heart began to beat wildly. Her body tingled all over and her eyes shot large. The kiss wasn't anything special like lovers shared; it was just an average kiss.

But it had stunned her nonetheless.

When he pulled back a minute later Uno was still staring at him, stunned into ultimate silence. Justin had a grin on his face and felt it time to return to the living room, to leave the 'so-called' _perfect_ assassin on her own.

He turned away and headed towards the door but paused before leaving. When he turned back Uno had regained at least a little of her self consciousness but she was still in a state of utter blankness. He smirked and pointed at the parts on the bed.

"By the way," he muttered out, "begin by piecing together the Arbraitor with the Spictal then twist the Venick into the core of the Rectar—after that you should be ready to hook up the computer parts."

Then he left and Uno remained standing there in silence, frozen on the spot, unable to move or even register what had just happened.

* * *

**The Point of No Return - GW fic, is back up and running. Everyone, please read that! I need as much help and feedback as possible to keep it moving!**


	19. In The Name of God: Part 2

**Yes, I know... it's shocking... SHE'S ACTUALLY UPDATING DUO'S CHILD 2 DIRECTLY AFTER SHE UPDATED IT YESTERDAY! (gasps and dies of heart attack). Well, hope you have fun! Hehe... heh... hrm... I'm trying to write like, 5-7 stories at once here so bare with me, people!**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! WHO YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING SO PAITIENTLY FOR HAS _FINALLY_ ENTERED!**

* * *

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 19  
In The Name of God: Part 2

* * *

"Psst—Chris," Vincent called out in a hushed whisper. They were currently ducking beneath two tiny windows, preparing to open fire when the moment came and until then listening into the conversation. 

Chris looked over at him from the window he was crouched beneath. "What?" He whispered back.

"You have enough ammo?" Vincent asked. Chris nodded. "Good—you may need it."

The look on Chris's face told Vincent that he had only fired a gun when he was in training with the scientists. He had never even shot at a person before. Chris's face pale and he swallowed hard.

"Do I… do I _have_ to kill them?"

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "If they fire at you fire back."

Chris looked away then and breathed deeply. This was going to be a new thing to him; he didn't want to back down now, however.

* * *

"Alright… now there's the status probe," Justin muttered to himself as he closed the window of the command screen and brought up the tracer. "And here's the outcome." 

He smirked as the target was located on the outskirts of Manna, another small town like brandy, surrounding the outer edges of Winner. He zoomed in on his tracking system, hacked into the satellite and found just what he was looking for. Four tiny dots blinked together, at once, in synchronized motion, in one little spot.

He frowned. "Odd… I guess they're hiding out together."

Justin raised his head and looked out over the horizon of the city skyline he sat above; breaking into the highest tower of Brandy was hard enough but getting to the rooftop without being seen and without setting off the alarms had challenged him. But he had to reach the top to get his tracking system to work completely.

Damn computers didn't know how to work efficiently _no matter_ the era they lived in.

* * *

"Ready?" Vincent muttered. Chris gave him a worried, frightened look before breathing deeply and nodding. "Now!" 

"What was that?" One of the men from inside the house called out.

Vincent shot to his feet and started to fire, first shooting out the window, and then shooting the chest of the man before him. Chris also shot to his feet and began firing away. More men raced into the room where the gunfire was ringing out and withdrew their guns but Chris had a dead aim when he shot some of them out of their grasp. Vincent, on the other hand, had shot one in the kneecap and made him collapse then another in the wrist and had him gripping it in pain.

Chris turned and glanced around when he heard more shouts. More men were coming out from the side of the building and running up to them. Sucking in all of his might he put the wall to the side of his body for protection from the other gunners and took aim, shooting out the rifles of the new men who came at them.

A few of them screamed as he struck their bodies, some of them winced as the gun flung out of their grasp and stunned them. Vincent turned and started to back Chris up, firing away besides him, and suddenly no body was left to shoot. Chris swallowed hard and began to lower the gun in question.

"I-I don't get it—is that it?"

"It can't be," Vincent muttered.

He abruptly began pacing in the direction where the men had come from before he was suddenly tossed backwards. He fell and another man—a _soldier_—stepped around the corner and aimed a gun at his face. Vincent was sprawled out on the ground, stunned, and stared up at him, his own gun forgotten and somewhere on the ground around him.

He wasn't sure what happened at that moment. One minute, he was heading around the corner to check on the status of more men and was punched straight in the face, pushing him backwards to the ground; then the next, he saw a gun in his face, heard Chris scream, and saw the man's face get half blown away. Vincent cringed and tore his gaze away from the bloodied face that had just decided to impale itself upon his memory.

"Bloody fuck," he murmured, looking at the ground and spotting his gun. He reached out for it and grabbed it then shot to his feet and skittered away from the collapsing body, the face landing right where his stomach would have been.

"Dude," Vincent muttered as he backed up to where Chris stood, still aiming at the spot in the air that had once been the man's face. "Nice shot."

He glanced at Chris and paused; the poor boy was pale to the bone, his face stunned into shock, and his body shaking. His eyes were huge, his mouth drooped open, and his lower lip was quivering.

"Chris?" Vincent mumbled. "You okay?"

"I-I k-killed him," Chris stuttered out. "I shot him and I killed him."

Vincent stayed quiet and watched as the younger boy slowly began lowering the gun, staring intensely at the lifeless body he had just shot the face of. He swallowed hard, unable to believe what he had just done.

"I kill him."

"You had to," Vincent murmured softly to help sooth the boy's growing nerves. "If you hadn't he would have killed us both."

Chris, the gun still dangling in his right grip, nodded and slowly started forwards. His eyes glazed over suddenly and he began walking towards the body then stepped over and it and continued walking.

Vincent raised his arm and shouted out, "Chris!" But Chris no longer heard him and continued walking in a blind confusion. Vincent sighed, knowing that he shouldn't let Chris go off alone but also knowing there was nothing he could do to help the poor boy; he still had his objective to finish and the only way to complete it would be to carry it out on his own and exterminate any evidence there was.

With one last look at the back of the younger boy's body as it became smaller and smaller Vincent turned around and headed towards the front of the house.

* * *

Swallowing hard, Justin glanced back down at his computer screen then back up to the suburban neighborhood before him. It didn't make sense; he followed the directions accordingly and it had brought him to suburbia; but why? Why would people hiding out stay in the middle of a neighborhood where they could easily been seen? 

Then again, he already knew the answer before his mind had pondered the question. They were being searched for anymore and even _if_ they were found out, with so many civilian eyes around them they'd be safer than they would be hiding out in the forest, knowing that nothing would happen to them if there were any witnesses.

"Unless Synodd would kill the public to exterminate the witnesses," Justin mused. He took a deep breath, shut the lid of the laptop, and then stuffed it under the seat of his jeep. He pulled around to a parking spot on the park only a street away and exited. He knew he wasn't going to bring any good news to these guys but he had to try anyways; besides, what's the worse that could happen?

* * *

Uno narrowed her eyes and lowered herself to the ground. The forest around her had helped to shield her from any sights of the four hunters and with the help of her camouflaged clothes and gun, there was no way she could be seen. Hell, even her braid had blended in with the rest of her attire; however, she dyed her hair a dark green to make it look like snake, in case they _do_ look in her direction. 

Slowly, she readied the rifle and aimed at the first hunter, waiting for him to step away from his group so she would have a clear shot. She had only a certain amount of bullets for these four men so she didn't want to fuck things up; plus, the woods carried sound to a distance and if somebody on the outskirts of the city and the forest were to hear gunfire they'd immediately call for help.

She narrowed her eyes as the blond stepped over a tree limb, the _crunching_ sounding out beneath his thick boot. Uno grinned; this was just like hunting for deer.

She fired and the man collapsed to the ground, grapping his ankle.

"Ah God!" He screeched out. His comrades ran up besides him and frowned. "What the fuck was tha—"

His voice was cut off as Uno sent another bullet to his body, this time between his eyes. The three remaining comrades spun around, rifles in the ready, and darted their gaze; they found nothing.

"Who's out there!" One of them had shouted. Uno felt he was disturbing the peace so she sent a bullet between his opened lips and blew a hole straight through his head. The other two jolted backwards as the second body collapsed, bloodied in its own way.

"Fuck this," another murmured. Both hunters split and tore through the woods. Cursing herself, Uno shot to her feet with her gun in her hands and took off after one of them. She hadn't expected them to run; they were Synodd hunters after all!

"Fuck," she murmured as she leaped over a tree limb and sprang to action the moment she returned to the ground. Her dark green, snake braid flew behind her in the wind that picked up, her face began to break out in sweat as the painted camouflage colors only heated her body up more, and her clothing began to weigh her down.

"How the fuck," she mumbled out as she spotted the hunter just up ahead of herself, "do deer hunters run in this shit!"

The man slowed to a halt and spun around, frantically in search of a place to hide in this sudden gap of the woods he found himself in. Uno slowed to a halt as well and ducked behind a tree. A smirk came to play on her face as she took aim with the gun and narrowed her eyes. He would never know what hit him.

She waited until he turned around and when he had, she pulled the trigger and watched as he flung back a few feet and collapsed to the grounds below.

"Easy," she spat out softly. "No more harder than slapping flies with a swatter."

Uno turned away from the sight and began back where she had come from, the gun held closely to her body. She had only two bullets left; she couldn't miss.

But like she would anyways?

She eventually reached the spot where the first two bodies laid and she felt to chuckle; the other, final hunter had returned to look up on his dead comrades.

"What a fuck," she murmured out on purpose. The guy froze and shot a glance around the woods, fear clearly etched in his gaze.

"Who's there?"

"No one to be of any service to you," Uno muttered out as she stepped out of the brush and raised the gun to aim at his face. She stopped of about five feet away from him and glared as her rifle took aim.

"I-I don't get it," he muttered as he took a step back, forgetting that he had a gun of his own. "This was supposed to be a quick operation—just one wolf and we're out."

"Tell me," she paused as she allowed the audible _click_ of the next chamber in the gun to load. "Why is Synodd needing a wolf; what purpose do they have for one?"

"I-I don't know," he stuttered out. "The Science Department had said that they're planning on creating realistic looking machines but," he paused and realized what he was doing. As if another personality took over, a flicker of hatred coursed through his eyes and he reached for his gun.

"But you don't stop me!" If he was anywhere faster than he had been when he stumbled about to bring the gun up to aim Uno wouldn't have gotten him. But he had been a bit _too_ slow and she managed to fire in the time it took him to just _grab_ the gun with both hands. His eyes rolled to the top of his head and he fall backwards.

Uno sighed and lowered the gun. "You people disgust me."

* * *

Justin took a deep breath and raised a hand to the air. Curling in his fingers, he knocked on the cream colored door. The sound of it sounded throughout the inside of the house, from what he could hear, and muffled after a moment. The house was a simple one-story, nothing big about it, with cream colored, wooden siding and a brown shingled roof. The front yard was vast and green with one tree in the middle, casting shadows all over the lawn. On the driveway sat an old Jeep Wrangler, black and scratched up. 

He almost wondered how it could be that four ex-Gundam Pilots would live in such a place.

The door opened slowly and he saw a face that looked much like his own when he stared into a mirror. His brows creased together, realizing who it was from his childhood lessons.

"Who are you?" The emotionless voice questioned.

Justin swallowed back and returned the question with one of his own. "Heero Yuy?"

The cold eyes suddenly narrowed and the door opened just a little more. Justin lowered his gaze and saw the nuzzle of a gun peeking out besides his left hip, between his body and the door. Justin returned back to the ice cold gaze and raised both of his hands into the air.

"Hey—I'm unarmed here," he spat out. "I've got word about Uno."

That apparently triggered something behind the man's expression as the door flung open and he glared the younger boy.

"Inside—now!" He commanded. "And if you're not alone I'll shoot you dead on the spot."

Justin nodded, putting his hands back up in the air. "The only gun I have is tucked behind my back and I came alone."

"Get inside," Heero demanded. Justin nodded and stepped inside the darkened portal, suddenly wondering why the inside of the house was so cold and dreary while the outside was warm and inviting; usually it would be the other way around.

Heero slammed the door shut behind him and the sound of it had caused Justin to return to him, startled at what this man still had to fear. Then again, they _were_ hunted for, for quite some time.

Another body came around a hallway just four feet away and paused. The moment Justin saw his face he froze; the man had the childish face that Uno had, the brown hair that Uno had, the black clothes that Uno had, and even the long braid that Uno had trademarked.

"Who are you?" Heero's voice urged once again and this time Justin heard the _click_ of the gun. Duo backed up a foot and furrowed his brows. Down the tiny hallway before him, where Justin could see the living room, two more bodies came out. One person looked very much like Chris—with the kind expression only wavered a little to look like fear—and another who held a gun dangling at his side.

_What the fuck—did these guys think I wanted to try and kill them?_ Justin thought to himself.

"Well?" Heero growled out. Justin heard the _click_ of the chamber cocking back and he turned back to the ice cold, ex-pilot of the Wing Zero.

"I have news about Uno," Justin muttered. He heard a soft gasp and turned to see Duo's face widen with shock.

"How did you find us?" Justin turned to face the other man with the gun in his hand; his voice was soft yet determined to know the truth of the matter. His brown hair was out in front of the face in the old fifties hair style and for a moment, Justin swore it appeared to have covered half his face.

"I uh—I tapped into the satellites and tracked you guys down," Justin admitted.

"How?" He turned around to face Heero's intense gaze. "How did you do that?"

Justin swallowed. _Geese, they're making me a nervous case here!_

"It's not hard once I tap into the EA-System and malfunction the security codes, by pass the outlining system, and trigger the alarms for the colonies all at once," he explained. Heero's gaze softened and the gun slowly began to lower. "It's not hard after that, as all the authorities for the colonies would be freaking out—I can just find what I need then system shut down the rest so they couldn't ever trace it back to me."

Heero smirked then and clicked out of the chamber rounds then stuck the gun back behind him. "You know what you're doing."

Justin shrugged, "I've taught myself and it wasn't hard as it sounds. I just had to get over the binary process and after that I've got it all done."

Heero nodded and pushed away from the door after locking it and headed into the living room. Justin saw the other two had already moved away and he frowned when he saw Duo hadn't moved one bit.

"Uno—you have news about Uno?" Justin nodded and Duo looked as if he were about to faint.

"Step in here," Heero commanded. Justin followed suit and stepped into the living room. Heero motioned for him to take a seat in one of the arm chairs and he did so. He saw the other two—Trowa and Quatre—already sitting on the couch and Duo stepped in afterwards to take a seat besides them. Heero sat on the other arm chair and glared over at him.

"What did you come here for?"

Justin lowered his gaze for a moment then raised it back up to Duo. "You know she thinks you're dead," he muttered out. Duo's expression softened to a pout and he lowered his face eyes to his lap, where his hands were locked together and his fingers were fidgeting like crazy.

"I know," Duo muttered.

"Why did you seek us out," Quatre had asked kindly. Justin turned to him and stifled a smirk; Quatre reminded him of Chris _so_ much! Taking a deep breath, Justin lowered his gaze back to his lap and frowned. He minus well say what the _real_ reason was.

"Uno… she won't listen to reason or to anyone," he muttered. "I've done what I could—Mandy's done what she could—but it still hasn't helped." He took a deep breath and raised his head to glance up at Duo. "It's like she has to fight in order to keep breathing; like a fish has to swim to stay alive."

Duo lowered his gaze back to his hands. Justin bit his lower lip and stared at the ground between all of them. There was more to tell them but how would he explain it? How would he explain to them that Uno had tried to kill herself?

"I uh... I tried to get her to see that if she didn't slow down she'd get herself killed," he muttered. He sighed. "She won't relax and take things lightly. Everything she says is a threat—every breath she takes is to quicken her pace. I know all her thoughts are towards this war because when I explained to her that she was out cold for several days I saw the expression on her face actually turn to one of a humane feature—she was shocked."

His voice was a whisper when he murmured out, "She looked _human_."

Justin raised his head and frowned. Duo was looking at Heero and Heero was hanging his head. Why would Heero feel bad?

"You said she was out cold?" Quatre murmured. Justin looked over at him and now Heero and Duo looked at him as well. He nodded and explained.

"Mandy needed to go to the scientists for a reason and Uno took her," he paused to sigh. "All I know is what Mandy had told me and on the way back there was a drive by shooting. Mandy got off unharmed but Uno was the driver and she even said they appeared to be aiming for _her_ and _her_ alone."

Duo clenched his eyes tightly and hung his head. Justin sighed and sulked. He knew he had to go on and he also knew it would hurt them; but it _had_ to be done.

"She apparently forced herself to stay awake. She drove the van through the compact car and escaped. The car exploded when they were away and she sped through the woods—tearing up the car on the way—and by the time she dove through the cabin doors I was amazed she made it as far as she had. Her body was drenched in her blood and she was covered in bullet holes," Justin paused to take a deep breath. "I don't know how much I was able to sustain it but Vincent helped me on giving her blood—since no body else could have."

"Why?" Duo muttered out, on the brink of tears. Justin raised his gaze to Duo's glassy eyes, filled with fresh tears. "Why do you want to help her?"

Justin frowned and stared back at the ground. "Because I saw she is actually human beneath her mechanical mask," he replied. "I learned about her and all of you in my youth in school and when I met her I was stunned at how well she picked up from you." He raised his gaze to look each one in the eyes before returning to the floor to continue.

"But… when she shot through the doors, half dead and hurt, I saw for the first time that she was, indeed, _human_ and she looked just as scared. I don't know, call it human nature," Justin shrugged, "but I knew that if Uno would have died Synodd would have somehow gotten away. Why else were they always chasing after her?"

Heero nodded. "They always had been trying to kill her. Ever since they learned about her existence they've tried to eliminate her… figuring they couldn't they turned to the rest of us."

"Yet you escaped," Justin muttered. Heero nodded. Sighing, Justin felt it was time to ask. "What happened to Theresa and Ricky?"

This got their attention. They raised their heads and stared at him. Justin pouted and frowned when he saw Duo had a tear streak falling down his cheek.

"She murmurs their name when she's unconscious."

Duo nodded and swallowed hard. "Theresa was her best friend—her first and technically _only_ friend until Ricky came around. We all thought she and Ricky were a great team as they would always compete against each other and the two of them got close."

"And became a couple," Heero added in sullenly. Justin nodded.

"Did you know he was looking for a flaw?" Duo stared at him in silence, his mouth slowly gaping as his brows creased in wonder. "He always competed against her in school and tied against her, trying his best, so he could find a flaw with her and use it to his potential—but he never found one and his job got harder."

"H-how do you know this?" Duo muttered out.

"I went to Winner Academy and tapped into the backup generators to read up on their records on the office computers," Justin explained. "I read their files."

"You're quite talented when it comes to computers," Trowa commented. Justin shrugged.

"Well… _I_ found a _weakness_ with Uno. She didn't know how to piece together a part for the B-Compound Component. She didn't know what mechanical parts to connect in order to start with the computer parts."

Duo sighed and Heero softly said, "Did she not look at her screen?"

Justin shrugged and practically blew the question off. "Probably not—she was in a rush to get out. I told her what to do then left."

"What do you want from us," Duo murmured. All gazes went to him as he slowly lifted his face and stared back at Justin. He was so confused and lost that he wasn't sure where he was even going anymore. For _years_ he's always been lost in this world but after what happened last year he wasn't even sure if he could go on any longer.

"Why did you seek us out?"

Justin took a deep breath, ready to get to the point. "I need you to contact her."

"We'll only get in her way," Trowa mumbled. Justin glanced over and saw he had looked quite frightened and Quatre swallowed hard. "We can't do such a thing—we never enjoyed being blocked when he fought."

Justin shook his head. "I don't care—if you don't," He returned to Duo. "If you don't then she'll eventually kill herself." He saw Duo swallow hard and knew saying the next statement wouldn't be a good thing to do but also knew it had to be done.

"She's already tried," he murmured, lowering his head.

It was a good five minutes of all five of them sitting in silence before Duo raised his voice and said, "When and were and we'll be there."

* * *

Chris swallowed hard and took in his surroundings. Whores stood at the corners, littering the streets with their obnoxious fumes and trashy bodies while the other amounts of the public were from the gangs that were near by. He stopped at the corner and looked around. There was a bum staggering around in the alley closest to him and a man—a thug—was slowly following him. 

Chris narrowed his eyes and gripped his gun hard, still having it in his grasp from earlier. The body he had recently shot was history in his mind, a memory to remind himself that he was no longer an innocent soul if he had slain the life of a man so quickly—so _easily_.

The thug ran out of the alley with the cash he stole from the bum in hand and darted around. Chris growled and raised his gun as the man spun around the corner and saw him. He froze.

"H-hey man, l-lighten up," he stuttered out. "My wife needs help to pay the medical bills for our son."

Chris knew he was lying, that the man only wanted drug money, but it didn't stop him from pulling the trigger as it once would have. Instead, he fired and shot the man four times in the face before lowering the gun. It was empty now and he flung it away to the trash cans. The body fell in a lifeless thud and Chris stepped up to it.

He smirked. "Good—I didn't get the clothes." Grabbing the hands of the corpse he dragged it back into the alley and stripped the dead body down. He changed and dressed in the thug's clothes the tosses his aside to the ground.

Chris wrapped the bandana around his head and grinned as his narrowed eyes gazed around the scene before him. There were whores smiling and flirting with each other and, upon stuffing his hang in the pocket of the black leather jacket, found he had enough money to spend on one.

The nearest whore was dressed in a red mini-dress with a thick white fur coat on and white knee-high boots. Black curly hair encased her head and her face was painted in shades of orange and brown. Chris stepped up to her and scanned her body quickly, slapped a hundred dollar bill from his coat pocket into her hand, and dragged her off towards a hotel room.

He didn't know what he was doing but as he made his way with the whore that night and lost his virginity, he found that in order to survive in the world, his old self—old, innocent, and naïve Chris had to die.

* * *

**Wow... Chris has changed much like Quatre did when Zero took over him! I guess... if u think about it... shooting somebody when you're an innocent 'boy' like Chris will have an effect on somebody. Hehehe**


	20. Screaming for Freedom

**9 Pages; it took a while to get this out but I'm workin' on it... I'm working on it! I'm thinking of putting Uno in a third after this... but I dunno... how many of you read this only for Uno and would like to see her in another 'timeline' approach?**

* * *

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 20  
Screaming for Freedom

* * *

By the time Justin returned home it was well into the night; technically, it was about three in the morning. He dragged his feet inside and saw Vincent sitting on the couch, reading the newspapers. Mandy was cuddled up besides him reading a book.

"Where's Chris?" Justin asked as he noticed the boy wasn't seen.

"He's not back yet," Vincent muttered out. Mandy lowered the book and glanced up at him. "He killed somebody earlier and I think it put him in a daze and he wandered off."

"Wandered off?" Justin murmured; a nerve twitched in his temple. "Vincent! How can you let him just _wander_ off like that! Chris is able to get hurt that way and pried for information!"

Vincent casually folded the paper back up and got to his feet. Mandy placed the book on the coffee table and turned to watch as Vincent strode towards the other comrade.

"First off," Vincent grumbled, "he needed the break; if you haven't noticed Chris is an innocent child and killing somebody is a big deal!"

Justin's brows creased. "When did you first kill, Vincent? And when you did, were you stunned, as well?"

"Actually yes," he admitted. "In boot camp, there was a soldier who suddenly turned psychotic when we were in rifle training and he was shooting at everyone; I was the only one who managed to dodge his wild shots and shoot him square in the face—where Chris had shot the soldier."

"A soldier?" Mandy muttered in shock. "There was a Synodd Soldier there?"

"Yep."

"Alright, whatever—look," Justin waved his hands in the air and shook his head. "Where's Uno—I've got something to tell her."

"Behind you," came Uno's monotonic voice. Justin turned and saw her step up to the kitchen table with her backpack and empty out its contents of gun clips and magazines. Mandy slipped away unnoticed and stepped into the kitchen for a soda.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked as he turned to watch her filling up the empty clips and magazines then load them into the guns. He frowned as she stuffed them into the bag.

"I've got another assignment and it's at the Lunar Base Transport Building," she explained. "A shipment of Gundanium Alloy is arriving by four-thirty and I have to figure out why."

"The Lunar Base is a very dangerous building," Mandy muttered. She took a sip of her water and passed the bottle to Vincent as he reached for it. "You shouldn't go there, Uno. It's run entirely by men who have no lives except for work and sex."

"How do you know this?" Vincent frowned at her.

Mandy glanced away shyly. "I passed by it several years ago and my stupid car broke down. When I went inside to ask for a phone they were staring at me; just to use a phone I had to fuck four of them."

Uno turned and gave her a weary look before rolling her eyes and returning to her bag. Mandy stomped her foot down and balled her fists. "You won't go!"

Uno snorted and picked up a few of the clips to stuff into the bag. "Yeah—right. Like I'll listen to that."

"Uno—I won't let you go!" Mandy growled and backed herself to the door.

"Out of my way," Uno commanded with a monotonic voice as she continued to pile clips into the bag.

"No," Mandy grumbled back.

Shrugging, Uno continued to pack away her clips and magazines and excess guns, picked up her colt and without aiming, shot right at Mandy's chest. She casually dropped the gun back onto the table when she shot dissipated.

"Mandy!" Vincent ran to the fallen girl and scooped her up in his arms. Justin was by his side in a minute's time as he helped Vincent lay her down on the floor in the living room.

"Uno!" Justin snarled. "Why did you go and shoot her!"

Uno frowned down at him. She zipped up the bag, tucked her colt in the back of her jeans hidden behind her shirt, and said coolly, "I told you all that I will only warn once—if at all."

She turned and headed for the door and before exiting, growled, "I don't joke, either."

* * *

Checking her watch Uno hid the bike beneath a bunch of trees in the far corner of the base and stalked the shadows until she reached the entrance. She had fifteen minutes to spare until the shipment arrived. It was plenty enough time to eavesdrop and gather information, perhaps grab an enemy and drug him to later take him to the torture chamber of the mansion.

Several soldiers stepped outside and glanced around and Uno instantly shot to hide behind a sign. Growling, she stayed there and waited, watching until they showed signs of moving again so she could make another move. They finally returned inside and after waiting another minute, she ran her way towards the door and found it unlocked.

Inside the building the walls and floors were encased in heavy titanium alloy and the atmosphere felt _cold_ and _distant_, as if they never had entertainment.

_Perhaps Mandy was right,_ she told herself as she carefully made her way down the halls, remaining in the shadows.

She came to a corner where four halls spread out from the main one she was on and she frowned; with six choices to make, including the way she just came, she wasn't sure which she should pick. She was about to take another step when a loud _bang_ sounded from within the metal encased flooring. She froze, expecting to have set off a hidden trap of some kind.

Before she knew it, the floor beneath her opened up and she fell into descending darkness then landed in a heap on more metallic floor. When the trap door closed and she was encased in darkness, she knew she had just fucked up real badly.

Uno narrowed her eyes and tried to see where she was but everything was so black she couldn't even look down and see her own hands. Suddenly, a hand covered her mouth and wrapped its arms around her body and she tried to break free. Kicking off the ground to stand up only helped the intruder out more as he—it had to be a he for the thickness of the hands and arms were very muscular—began to drag her backwards.

Uno growled deep from within her throat and tried to break her arms free but to no avail; she tried to yank her head away from his hand but his fingers had begun to dig deeply into her cheekbones.

She felt an extra pair of hands remove her gun from behind her and pry the backpack off her body. Before she knew it, a door opened up with blinding light and she was literally thrown into the room. She rolled onto her back and bolted to an upright position, winced against the bright lights, but then froze when she noticed who all was with her. After shutting the door to the room, a soldier turned and stared at her; there were about five that she counted quickly, each dressed in their normal Synodd uniform and each having night goggles on their faces.

_Bloody fuck,_ Uno said to herself silently. _Why am I not surprised?_

"Well, well, well," said one of them as he removed his night goggles. "What do we have here?"

The others removed theirs as well and one of them collected the goggles from everyone and sat them on a shelf. Another turned to face her and frowned.

"She… she looks… it's Uno!"

Hearing her name on their lips made her heart leap.

"What?" One of them pondered at his comrade. "Maxwell?"

"The one Tanners was designed to kill," he pointed out. Uno felt her heart screaming just then.

_Can't people leave the past where it belongs!_ She screamed out silently.

"Well I'll be damned," said another as a grin played across his face. "We've got ourselves a big fish—I wonder what the reward will be."

"It's pointless for a reward," said another. "She's to be dead so… let's do to her what Ricky should have done then kill her."

"I agree," grinned another. Uno froze and gawked up at each one before knowledge of what's going on sunk in.

Her eyes narrowed. "I warn you to let me go," she growled. "I may not be able to spare your lives, if you don't."

She received countless laughs for that and one of them pulled a whip off his hip straps. Uno frowned and begun to growl but the whip flew and slapped her clear across her face. Her eyes shot wide as the pain of it stung badly.

"It looks like this bitch needs to be tamed," he said. Uno shot a hand to the stinging spot on her face and stared at him in horror, actually speechless and not knowing, for the first time in her life, what to do.

"That she does," said another as he stepped up to her.

Uno swallowed hard and gazed up at him then noticed he was pulling something down from the ceiling. It was a long chain with shackles at the end of it. She wanted to back up and scoot away but she couldn't; fear stunned her movements and inside she was screaming at herself to fight back as she had so many times before.

"Well," he said as he grabbed her wrists painfully and brought them up to shackle them. "Let's get started."

Suddenly the chain was pulled up into the ceiling and Uno was now hanging in the air. Another pair of shackles bolted around her ankles and she stared, wide eyed, at the gang before her.

"What the fuck," she spat out in alarm. "W-what's going on here?"

"Shut up!" One of them shouted at her and slammed his fist into her gut. Uno's breathe shot out of her lips and she would have doubled over if not for the chains holding her up in the air. She coughed and gagged for air, unable to grasp any from the hurt spiraling up her spine.

His hands grasped her waist and spun her around. Now her back was to them and she was frightened even more. His hands gripped the ends of her shirt and the next she knew, his knife had sliced right through it.

She coughed out loud, amazed that she was so easily captured, then figured that even Heero had to have been easily captured at one point in his life. The shirt tore all the way to the neck until it was hanging off her shoulders alone and her bare back and bra strap were there for them all to see.

_Think Uno,_ she tried to calm herself. _You can get out of this… you're the daughter of Duo Maxwell—you can get out of this. Just think._

She was about to come out with a plan when the crackle of the whip shot through the air and stung at her back. Uno's eyes shot wide and her mouth gaped open. Pain soared through her skin, willing her to scream, but like the perfect assassin that she had trained to become, she stilled her voice. The pain came again, this time in another spot, and still she bit back her screams. The whip continued to hit her in random spots, each time entering a new territory of her body, burning at different spots than each time before.

"This isn't working," one of them had said in aggravation. The whip ceased to crackle again and Uno felt her eyes glazing over but shook herself out of it.

She would _not_ give up that easily!

"Let's just go ahead and rape her already," he added in. Uno's breath missed the next gulp and her heart began to pound wildly.

_Rape me!_ Fear was never known to her this way.

"Not yet," one of them mumbled. "I want her to scream first. I want her to know she won't survive this night."

"What are you doing?" Another asked. The man grabbed at her back and she winced in pain, her eyes squeezing shut to pry the hurt out of her body. He spun her around and saw the aggravation written on her face.

"Yeah—you like that?" He growled but three inches away from her. He yanked and tore the remains of her shirt away from her body before glancing down at her. "I think you need to be rid of your jeans—for all we know, you could be hiding a gun in there."

"And beneath her bra," another one added in.

"And in between those lips of hers," a third had said. Uno's eyes opened and she wasn't the least bit surprised to find them blurring up with a fresh wave of tears.

"Aww… you're crying," he said with mock humor. "Well it's okay. We just need to search you… and well too, to make sure you unarmed," he licked his lips and imagined it in his mind, everyone taking her in their own ways as she fought back.

"But until then," he paused to watch a tear fall down her face, "I want to hear you scream."

He brought a heavy combat knife to her collar bone and slowly dragged the blade's edge across her flesh there, instantly slicing apart her skin. Uno's eyes clenched tightly as the tears fell and her lips grimaced in pain. He moved the blade to her abdomen and began cutting there and again, she seethed out.

But it wasn't until the knife pried deeply into her ribcage that she had actually screamed out loud.

"There we go," he murmured as she felt the knife slice at the front of her bra and remove it then felt his hands, encased in her blood, smothering around on her bare body and breasts. The warm liquid that once flowed inside her body and now encased his hands helped him to glide over her skin and bathe her fresh color into one of crimson.

He leaned forward and kissed her and normally Uno would bite back, as she had planned to do should they invade her mouth in a vile way, but with the pain and torment riding her nerves she couldn't push him off, knowing darn well that she wouldn't have the strength to bite down when the time came.

The man parted after a moment and licked his lips, then with a grin, whispered hotly into her hear, "Just a little more blood to cover the rest of your body then we can get started."

* * *

Each bump the bike took made her nearly pass out, her vision blackening like mad. Her breath was jagged and her chest ached like there was no tomorrow. She doesn't know how she escaped but she did and that's all that she cares about. After they finished cutting her up and whipping her some more, they smeared her blood all over her body and removed her from the air. She fell and it hurt like crazy but her wrists and ankles were badly cut, as they raped her from all positions without removing any of the shackles. Even the devil wouldn't have been as degradable as they have towards her.

But when they finally let her go and threw a gun at her she almost blacked out; damn her mind for making her stay away all the while until _after_ they finished!

They told her to get lost, not wishing to kill her just yet, seeing as what they've done to her was enough and they figured to make her suffer.

_What else is new_, she told herself as she exited the freeway and turned towards the A-A Hangar. _The fate worse than death is life and I'm now living a life where I've _entirely _been tarnished for good._

Uno ripped herself away from the bike and didn't care that the thing tipped over and crashed against the trashcans of the alleyway. She dragged herself towards the hangar door and entered, her energy draining with each breath she took. Her eyes were glazed over, her breath came in shallow gulps, and above all, she wasn't sure she had enough blood left in her body to take another step. The Synodd uniform they dressed her in was now caked in blood and burning each and every cut all over her body.

The tears continued to fall from her eyes and she practically dragged herself towards the elite scientists she knew have once sheltered her family. The new scientists paused in their work and turned to her, fear etched clearly in their eyes, their faces frozen of any movement.

She ignored them and swallowed hard. The bile taste of semen shot back through her as a harsh reminder that she was as dirty as a whore who let all of Earth's population degrade her. Gripping the gun in her hand, the trigger firmly touched, she shot into the main office room where Dr J and Professor G worked and slammed the door behind herself.

Professor G was the first to notice her hellish attire and took a faltering step backwards, his face purely aghast.

"Uno!" He shouted; Dr J turned around from his board and stared at her, frozen as well.

"You," she snarled and raised the gun to G's face. "You!"

"Uno?" J paused and raised his mechanical hand into the air. "W-what happened to you?"

She cocked the chamber and repointed the gun at the both of them. The tears continued to fall and she screamed out at them.

"Whatever the _fuck_ they did to Mandy—_you are going to do to _me!" She screamed loudly. "_I don't care how long it takes and whatever you _have_ to do—you will _fix_ the fucking _hell_ you have made me go through!_

"Well did you figure out what the shipment was fore?" G asked calmly, trying to sooth the unnerved girl before him. The reminder of her failed mission only sent Uno over the edge. She screamed at him and fired her round, missing on purpose and hitting the black board where the plans for Angel were posted. G, stunned into silence, turned to see the gaping hole in the chalkboard then turned back to her with his hands raised in the air.

"_For _you_ I got captured and abused! For _you_ I got_ raped!" She told them. "_You are going to do something about this or I'm going to fucking kill you!_"

"Calm down, Uno," J soothed. She turned and snarled at as well. "We will do this, just calm down. We will tie your tubes so you wouldn't have any chance to get pregnant from it and upgrade your immune system so you can't get sick, either."

She growled and flared her lips, baring her teeth. Her fingers clenched tightly as she badly wanted to squeeze and pull the trigger; but suddenly, her energy was low and she was shaking. She tried to remain standing, to remain holding them at gunpoint, but her tears were falling steadily fast and her vision was blacking out.

The last thing she recalled before the gun fell from her hands and her body fell to the floor was the reminder in her head that nobody would be looking for her that she was alone, because she had shot the comrade she was to have as a friend.

That because she had shown them a reason to dislike her, she wouldn't get the help and aid they so lavishly gave her before.

* * *

**I ask and I need answers: how many of you read this purely for Uno and wish to see her in another story, taken after this (much like a sequel to a sequel) and rather, a 'timeswept' fic?**


	21. Shattered Illusions

**Okay... the good stuff starts now. I can't wait to begin #3 but I can't until I end #2... duh XP**

* * *

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 21  
Shattered Illusions

* * *

Uno groaned when she opened her eyes the second she had the strength to do so. The sterile white ceiling tiles greeted her and reminded her of so many months back, when she stayed in the A-A Hangar for her intense training. Without making an effort to move she stayed put and stared at the ceiling, contemplating her events.

_You've taken the job and botched it,_ she tallied up silently. _You were warned, ignored the warning, captured, tortured but _not_ for information, raped, then set free to go._

Uno closed her eyes and groaned once again, only this time, louder.

"If you keep that up you minus well tell us you quite," came the remarkably irritating voice of one she wishes to kill. "Now try and sit up and tell me if you can move."

She growled deep within her throat, wishing she shot straight through Professor G rather than the chalkboard when she arrived—

When? The other day? How long has she even been there?

"How long have I been here?" Uno spat out when she managed to get into an upright position. Dr. J hooked something up to a bandage on her arm and injected blood into her arm. Uno cringed, feeling the touches of ice as it splashed against her insides.

"You've been unconscious for several weeks," G replied. Uno gawked at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Quite," J answered for his comrade. "Your recovery took the longest and we couldn't begin our procedures until you healed at least to a minor scale. Then when you were ready, we started."

Uno stared at the ground in silence and waited until the injection of blood finished entering her body. When at last J removed the needle from her arm and ripped the tape off her body she pressed against the tiny pinhole and waited until her blood coagulated it shut.

"What's been going on since I arrived?" Uno murmured. She watched as J returned to G's side and begin jotting down notes from their monitor screens about Angel.

"Well, each pilot received their Gundam and have already been using them on the battlefield," G replied. "I'm waiting to see how well you move out there with it. Your training has been the most effective, as you were able to control all three systems at once."

"Is that so?" She grinned and pushed off the examination table. At first contact with the ground her knees buckled beneath her and she practically collapsed. Luckily, she grabbed hold of the table and held herself up.

"Damn it," she groaned. "What else?"

"Aside from that?" G questioned. "Nothing. Your comrade, Mandy, healed from her bullet wound last week and has been joining the battle on the field with the rest of them. They really need your _help_ out there."

Uno's eyes closed and she smirked, knowing full well what Professor G meant by her helping them; she was the only one capable of handling Synodd and it was _her_ duty alone to take them out.

It was literally what she was raised to do.

"I'm on my way," she murmured and pushed herself up to stand fully prepared. "I've been out for… several weeks, I think I'm ready to return to the battle field."

"Granted you're about to turn sixteen in two months," G reminded her. "I think you need to realize what path you're following."

"What?" Uno froze. "Two months? Only yesterday I turned fifteen!"

Dr. J chuckled and Professor G paused in his data entering to turn and fully face Uno. He stared at her with a worried expression and frowned.

"I can see you haven't quite been attempting to notice anything."

"What?"

"You've been unconscious for one month, in this A-A Hanger, Uno," G told her. Uno felt her blood run cold and her face pale out.

"One month with us—two months with your comrades from the drive by shooting," G explained.

"Your comrades tell their mentor's everything," J expressed sarcastically. "You really ought to start paying attention to how fast your life passes you by, Uno. Do you really want to follow in the footsteps of the wrong person?"

Uno glared the two of them and pushed away from the table. What do they know about following in the footsteps of anybody? They're two old men who should have died twenty years ago! They don't know anything about following anybody else! She was in Duo's footsteps—no one else's! Not her mothers, not her fathers, not Relena's or Hildie's or even Heero!

Uno paused when she reached the door to the hangar and frowned, her hand settling upon the knob. They were right, actually; she _was_ following in the path of Heero.

She wasn't Shinimegami.

She was the Perfect Assassin; the perfect soldier.

"Fuck it," she spat. "I'm out of here."

She shoved open the door and headed towards Angel. Angel was a beautiful creation. It had the feathery wings of Zero but was black like Deathscythe. It had the dragon fang and flamethrower from Shenlong, the twin beam scythe from Deathscythe, the two heat shotels from Sandrock, and a wide arrange and huge assortment of heavy artillery all over its body from Heavyarms. It had the all famous wing Vulcan from Zero, the normal beam saber for last minute attacks, and the switch blade of Heavyarms.

It was literally her angel; the Angel of Death.

She powered up the machine when she sat inside and a vid window popped up of Professor G.

"What now?" Uno growled and began typing away at the commands.

"We're sending you the next mission," G explained. "Unfortunately you have to fight along side with one other pilot so be sure you don't leave her behind."

Uno snorted. "Great; I'm fighting with Mandy."

"Uno," Dr. J stepped in, "the mission objective is at the Tublar Retrieve on the Eartern Territory of old North America on Earth. Don't disappoint us for whatever may happen; you don't want to get caught there."

"Why are you so worried? Is there another spill that might capture me there?"

"Be forewarned," G added in. "You ignored the warning for the other mission—do _not_ ignore this warning. That building is one of Synodd's main science departmental societies; whatever you find there isn't what it seems."

"Alright," Uno finished typing her commands and the machine fully came to life. "Mission accepted. I'm off to return to the cabin for one final trip then I'm off to follow through with the mission."

"Over and out," G finished off before closing the vid window.

* * *

Uno stepped into the cabin and frowned when she saw Zechs reading a book. She shut the door and stepped up to him.

"Where have you been?" He asked without even raising his head. "It's been two months and I'm almost out of food."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll go out tomorrow; I have a mission in a few minutes."

Zechs nodded. "Where have you been?" He finally raised his head."

"At the hangar," she replied uneasily. "My last mission… I botched my last mission, got captured, and I got tortured and raped for the consequences. They let me go, thinking I wouldn't make it."

Zechs smirked and she frowned. "You're more like Duo than you think."

"What?"

"You made a careless mistake and got captured, did you not?" Uno nodded and he returned to stick his nose in the book. "My point exactly."

Uno frowned and grumbled. "I'm going. I stopped by to check up on you."

"Thank you," he replied. He paused and raised his head. "And happy birthday."

Uno sighed. "A whole year's gone by that fast?"

He nodded. "That fast."

"What happened to it?" She leaned against the table and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed."

"Noticed what?" Her brows furrowed.

Zechs paused and pondered her for a moment before shaking his head and returning to the book. "You don't notice the times of things. You spent two months from the shooting; one month from the rape."

"How did you know?"

"You just told me."

"No… I mean, the time?"

"Uno," Zechs raised his head. "I know how to conduct time from the sky without a clock and I keep track of the days. I haven't left this cabin in two years since you've been tending to my every need. I would like to join you out there on the battle field, as I was born to do, but I am no longer capable of fighting alongside with you and I will only bring you down."

"That's for damn sure," she snorted. "Just stay here and when I end the war you'll be free."

Zechs sighed and closed his eyes. His head hung and he felt weaker than he ever had. "If only it were that simple."

* * *

Mandy looked up from her packing of magazines into her pouch when Uno stepped into the cabin. She paused and stared at the braided assassin before moving anymore. Uno slowly shut the door behind herself and kept her gaze lowered to the floor.

"Hey," Uno murmured. Justin stood up from the couch and frowned. He dropped the magazine onto the table and furrowed his brows.

"I uh…" Uno swallowed hard, trying to summon up the courage to do what she knew had to be done. "I'm sorry… for… for shooting you."

Mandy's expression softened. However, Vincent wasn't convinced and growled as he came around the corner.

"You think that's good enough an apology to what you did to her?" He snapped out. "You think a little 'I'm sorry' will cut it?"

"Vincent!" Mandy yelled. She glared her lust-mate then frowned over at Justin, knowing he was on Vincent's side. "Just leave her alone! Alright? The apology probably took a lot out of her."

Uno stayed still and stared at the ground in silence. "Right?" Mandy asked. She looked up and blinked, silenced and not knowing what to say.

"Right Uno? You don't apologize that much so it was a hard thing for you to do," Mandy pouted. Uno slightly nodded. "I mean… I kinda' agree with what you did; I shouldn't have jumped in the way, knowing full well that _you'd_ shoot me and all. I knew you could handle anything."

Uno cringed away from that. "Actually I wasn't able to handle it," she murmured. Mandy frowned. She stared at the ground and admitted defeat, one of the hardest things ever.

"They captured me, tortured me, and raped me."

Justin's eyes slowly widened and his mouth partially dropped. Vincent shut up immediately and turned away. Mandy's features softened into pity.

"Oh my God," Mandy muttered. "Uno—I'm so sorry."

"Never mind it," she shook her head and her usual serious attire return to her composure. She raised her gaze back to Mandy's. "Let's go; we've got an assignment together."

"Yeah," Mandy smiled weakily. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Where's Chris?" Uno turned to Justin.

"He's—he's napping. He just returned from the battlefield. He had to fight a lot of mobile suites and it zapped a lot of strength from him."

"Is he alright from that first kill?" Uno asked, not knowing what happened since she last saw them. "I wouldn't know what's been going on, since I just woke up from the last time I saw all of you."

"Why?" Mandy frowned. "What happened?"

"As I said—they tortured me and raped me and let me go, thinking I wouldn't make it. I had Professor G and Doctor J do to me what Masons did to you but it took a lot longer."

"Oh."

"Come on," Uno turned around and opened the cabin door. "I don't have much time."

* * *

When Uno and Mandy first stepped foot onto the premises of the base everything was fine; there were no soldiers noticing them, nothing was wrong, and their Gundam's were hidden perfectly within the forest surrounding the base.

And then a soldier spotted them and all Hell broke loose.

The alarms went off and both girls withdrew their assault rifles immediately. Uno had to admit, however; Mandy knew how to shoot and she had excellent aim. While Mandy fired away at the opposing soldiers Uno through out pineapple grenades and watched the bodies fly.

Then they continued running towards the data control room to follow through with their objection and tore through a door that came up; it was metal and the writing on it was wiped off that they didn't know what to make of it.

"Wow," Mandy muttered when she saw what was inside. Uno frowned and stepped into the room.

"It's a garage," Uno said. She glanced around and paused when she saw a black firebird.

The same black firebird from her past life.

From her past boyfriend.

"Oh my God."

"What?" Mandy asked. She noticed the car and frowned back at her comrade. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's… nothing," Uno shook her head. "It's nothing."

_It's _gotta' _be nothing! I won't stand to think of the past!_

Uno sighed and looked around the room but found it was entirely empty except for a locked down garage door and the firebird.

"It's all that's in here," Uno explained as she headed to the door they originally came from.

"It's just a car," Mandy's brows creased, not understand Uno's history with the certain black firebird.

"Mandy," Uno spun around and growled. "Just… forget it. Let's go."

"Okay." Mandy followed Uno out into the hallway where the fight continued.

After several rounds of gunfire they continued running down the hall in search of the data control room when they reached another split of the hallway. They came to skidding halt when more guards stepped out of no where. So far they were fine and dandy. Mandy would continue to fire away and cover Uno while Uno through the grenades.

And then the firing from the opposing side slowed down and they thought they were safe. They ran out to continue toward the data control room and stopped when the hall was guarded by a line of soldiers. Both girls instantly dove behind the nearest corner and began firing away, returning their bullets with grenades and other explosives, until their rivals ceased firing.

"What's going on?" Mandy asked as she peeked around the corner. "They stopped firing."

"Let me see," Uno pulled her away from the cover of the wall and stole a glance around the corner as well. She frowned and returned to Mandy. "They're waiting for us."

"What?"

"On the count of three," she told her. Mandy nodded. "One… two… _three_!"

And the two of them jumped out around the corner and began firing away. But after a moment Uno froze, her eyes catching sight of something she believed to be long since dead.

"Uno?" Mandy frowned and gripped the rifle tightly. "Uno—what's wrong?"

"Oh my God," was all Uno was capable of murmuring. Suddenly, out of no where, a shot rang out and Uno's right kneecap began burning with an intense heat and throbbing pain. Mandy glanced down and saw that a tranquilizer dart had stabbed its way into her comrade's leg and her comrade has still yet to notice it.

"Uno?" She yelled. "Uno what's wrong?"

"It can't be," Uno murmured, her eyes widening in fear and her face paling out. The gun dropped from her arms and clattered to the ground, which only frightened Mandy even more.

"Uno!"

"Well done," Came a deep voice that broke Uno of all her senses. "Well done, indeed."

The man slowly stepped out of the gathering of soldiers and clapped his hands together in a sarcastic try of humoring and a fake round of applause. Each step he took towards the two girls was loud and rattled from his thick sole military boots. The boots laced up to shins encased in black military pants with excess pockets and a heavy artillery belt, then to a strong body encased in more black with strong arms, then finally finishing off with a handsome face and raggedy brown hair.

Mandy stared at the man as he stared back with his cobalt blue eyes and sworn she's seen him somewhere.

But where?

"Men," he paused to let a grin play across his face; Mandy felt her blood run thin. "Take Mandy Simmons, here, into confinement and do what you will to her."

"Yes sir!" Came their responses.

The man turned back to Uno and watched as she tried murmuring words. His eyes twinkled humor and watched as her strength finally escaped her body, leaving her to collapse onto the hard metallic floor below. Uno stared up at him, stunned in the least, unable to move.

"How can this be?" She spat out. "You're dead."

"Uno!" Mandy tried to fire and fight back but the gun was ripped away from her body and she was practically lifted off the ground by several soldiers all at once.

"Uno—kill him!" Mandy screamed out.

"She can't," the man replied through his grin. "She can't kill her boyfriend."

"Uno!" Mandy screamed out once more and her voice quickly faded away as Uno's consciousness began to drift away.

The last thing Uno recalled saying was, "…Ricky?"

Then blackness took over.


	22. Hell Freezes Over

**Oh boy... this is a drastic chapter...**

* * *

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 22  
Hell Freezes Over

* * *

"Vix… has Justin delivered his message yet?" Masons raised his head from his plans and frowned. "Because I haven't gotten' the periodical call from Mandy yet." 

"No… and Zeus is powered down right now." Vix loaded up a vid window on his laptop and began typing in commands to boot up the machine from his computer but nothing worked. "Damn it!"

"What?" Mansons stood up and strode over to his comrade. "What's wrong?"

"That bloody boy managed to tap into my computing systems and change the programming! He made it to where nobody from the outside could tap into the mainframe of Zeus and power it up," Vix grumbled.

Masons smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sounds like he knows what he's doing."

"Never mind that—I'll just send a message for the next time he powers up."

* * *

"Wake up pretty girl," a deep voice grumbled. Mandy opened her eyes and raised her head but froze the moment she felt the cold air hitting her skin. Her arms were pulled above her head and shackled to chains coming down from the ceiling. 

"Oh yeah, you feelin' that cool air?" He said. Mandy swallowed hard and glanced down to see her entirely nude.

"What the hell!" She shouted. She snapped her gaze back up to the man before her and noticed several others stepped into the room. "What the hell are you going to do?"

"What does it look like?" Another one said as he removed his gun and set it down on the table where the others copied his movements. He begun unbuckling his belt and untucked his shirt.

"We're about to fuck the living _shit_ out of that sweet body of yours."

* * *

_Wake up Uno… you've been captured by Ricky._

Uno groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

_Wake up you stupid _shit_! Ricky is alive and he shot you with a tranquilizer gun! He shot you and he captured you!_

The scenery her eyes took in was blurry and she winced against the blinding light coming from her right. She frowned and took in her surroundings. It was some sort of room, a huge mirror set in front of her with a heavy metallic door besides it and huge floor-to-ceiling windows on the wall to her far right. Coming from the windows were the blinding lights that showed the daylight and bright blue sky.

She frowned and pushed herself up to a sitting position. Her legs nearly buckled beneath her body's weight but she managed to hold to herself and drag herself towards the windows. She knew she should be trying the door but something told her it would be locked anyways.

_Holy shit._

The window over looked several _hundred_ miles of Earth! She swallowed hard and glanced down to where tiny dots, also known as people, moved around on the floor of what could easily be taken as a child's match-box car city. She was in some sort of huge building that towered over _every_ thing else!

The door opened and Uno spun around but froze when she noticed the man who stepped into the room with her. It was no doubt seeing Hell return a zombie to chase after her. From his walk to his build and finally to his scraggily brown hair and cobalt blue eyes, he shut the door and regarded her for a brief moment.

"H-how… can you still be alive?" She stammered out. "Y-you shot yourself in the head."

"Oh… this?" Ricky pointed at the scar on his left temple then over to his right and smirked. "Yeah—did I forget to tell you that my father owned the science division of Synodd?"

"Ricky—no," she murmured. "Tell me this isn't true."

"Oh it's true," he grinned and began strutting towards her. "It's all true and it's all real, too."

Uno shook her head, still unable to comprehend what she was seeing. "No. You're dead. You shot yourself in that alleyway because you couldn't shoot me."

Ricky paused and sighed as he glanced out the window. "Yeah—eleven years of training and it went to waste that quickly, no?" He smirked and returned to stare at her. "I admit, I was weak. I thought I could kill you and I couldn't. I was given the assignment twice and both times I found it was impossible to shoot you."

"You loved me," she spat out. "That's why you couldn't kill me."

"Loved you?" Ricky choked out in mock humor. "I _loved_ you? Uno, you know what you caused?"

She shook her head, unable to take in what he was saying. "No—no it's not true. I read it in your eyes."

"Do you have _any_ idea of what you caused?" He repeated himself. "Because you were born you made us have a harder time getting done what we needed to complete. Now yes, I admit, you gave us the Blassimeer papers and we needed that, seeing as it was a vital process that we needed to achieve our life goals."

Uno stared at him, unable to take in what she was seeing.

Ricky was alive!

And he was against her!

"But because of you, Theresa had to die."

"What!" She snapped. "You killed her! I didn't do anything!"

"You were the one I was aiming for!" He snarled and reached out for her. Uno was dumbfounded and slapped across the face but when she thought she would gain her balance quickly she found it was nearly impossible as he grabbed her braid and yanked her closer towards him. "You were the one who had to state that we were your only friends! Damn it, Uno! If you would have kept your mouth shut I should have ended it when it was supposed to end!"

"Ricky," she coughed out. "Stop this."

"My father told me that if I had killed you he would have let me take Theresa to wherever I desired for as long as I wanted and kept her for myself, to _fuck_ her for as long as I desired!"

"Ricky! Stop this!" She screamed out. Ricky hurled her across the room and after slamming into the wall in a rough way Uno collapsed onto the floor, her back and neck burning badly.

"If you hadn't had done that then I wouldn't have had to shoot myself!" Uno lifted her head to see him stalking towards her. "I botched two assignments because of you and I had to commit suicide, seeing as I didn't take you out the second time and Synodd was getting quite peeved with you being in the way!"

"Ricky," she coughed, "please—stop this!"

"Silence!" Ricky leaped onto one foot and slammed the toe of his boot of his other foot into her ribs, instantly breaking at least two upon impact. Uno cringed and screamed as the pain tore through her body at an unbearable rate.

"You sentenced me to a life of Hell and now you've taken up on this war as if it's your only survival!" He roared down at her. "You act as if you _own_ this war and you _don't_! I do! This is my life! This company is what I was born for and you're trying to take it away from me! You selfish, self-centered _bitch_!"

He kicked her again and Uno cried out. "Ricky—please! Stop!"

"No!" He kicked her again and she felt her jaw coming close to being broken upon the second impact.

Ricky reached down and wrapped her braid around his fist and pulled her to her feet. "Stand up you little bitch," he seethed out. "Stand up and meet your fate. You've caused us a lot of men and I can't stand to see someone besides myself taking them out so easily. You always _were_ a show off, you know that?"

Uno winced as the pain from her hair soared through her nerves. Ricky slammed her up against the wall and pinned her against it as he pressed his body into hers. He gripped her hair roughly and yanked backwards, forcing her face to stare up at his. Uno's eyes were filled with tears and they begun falling the second she noticed the dead-set look in his eyes. Her lips parted but no words formed and no voice came.

Ricky slammed his lips down on hers in a bruising fashion and kissed her. His lips pressed against hers, his tongue diving into her mouth and searching for hers in return. Each time it made contact with her tongue it would circle around it.

After a minute Ricky tore himself away from her lips and grinned. Uno was in a daze suddenly, that kiss sending her over the top and into blackness.

"What's the matter?" He murmured softly and lowered his face to the crevice of her neck and shoulder. "Don't you miss me?"

Uno blinked back a few of the tears but they still managed to fall. "Ricky," she breathed out. "Ricky… what's happened to you?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked her softly, kissing her neck and grazing it with his teeth. "Aren't you happen your boyfriend's still alive?"

She choked on her own tears and squeaked when she tried to say his name again. "Ricky… this isn't you."

"What do you mean?" He nipped at her ear and dragged his tongue around her neck towards her chin, forcing her head backwards and her lips to part for air. "This is every… _inch_, me." He pressed his lower half against her and let her feel the hard desire he held for her deep down below.

"No," She breathed out, "it isn't."

"Yes it is, Uno." Ricky looked into her eyes without his hating glare and smiled. Uno swallowed back the lodge that got stuck in her throat when she saw the face of the man she fell in love with several years ago.

The same man that was always against her without her knowing.

The same man that had turned on her and tried to kill her twice and took his life and her best friends because he couldn't take hers.

The same man that had left the imprint of his dead face in her eyes.

He was now staring at her, alive and well.

"No," she whispered. "It isn't true. You're dead."

Ricky turned on her just then and hurled her across the room once again. "I _am_ alive!" He snarled out. "And because of Synodd keeping me alive I have the second chance I needed the first time to kill you!"

Ricky slammed a curled fist into her stomach. Uno doubled over and fell to the ground from the impact upon her stomach. She coughed and gasped for air and found it rather hard to reach.

"Ricky," she gasped. "Why?"

"Because you weren't supposed to be fucking born, that's why! If you were never born then Synodd wouldn't have a threat keeping it from becoming a big hit!"

"What does it matter if I was born?" She screamed out at him. Ricky kicked her in the face and Uno could have sworn she felt a tooth crack as her jaw locked up and slammed closed forcefully. She whimpered and Ricky sighed.

"I was adopted," she whimpered. Ricky froze. "Duo took me in off the streets when I was five. He only wanted to raise me to be just like him in case of another war. I only joined up because they died and they needed a fighter who had the training."

"You were adopted?" He stammered. She looked up at him and felt more tears falling just then. "Did Theresa know this?"

"No," she cried out. "We told no body."

"Why?" Be breathed. "Why, Uno? Why did you want to be like him?"

"Because… because I had no family and I wanted to make him proud," she lowered her head and sobbed softly.

"And did you?" He asked, slowly loosing his temper again. "Did you?" He now screamed out and forced her to her feet once again by use of her braid.

"_Did you!_"

"Ricky!" Uno cried out. "Stop it!"

"_No!_ I will _not_ stop this!" He screamed. He flung her to the side and slammed her face into the metal wall then hurled her backwards and let her body bounce painfully off the wall and collapse back onto the floor.

"I will _not_ stop this! You have caused us a great deal and they are _tired_ of your attitude! I'm tired of it! I was bred to defeat you and to _kill_ you but you fucking got in side of me so well that I _couldn't_!" He stalked up to her and paused as he watched her struggle to stand up and compose herself. "You fucking bitch! You're so fucking selfish and you don't think about anyone except for yourself! Sure, you gave me those papers but that was it! You should have kept your nose out of this war! I would have come back for you eventually—but no, you _had_ to join the fight, didn't you!"

He slammed another fist into her ribcage, splintering several other ribs with it. When she collapsed he took the moment to remove a combat knife out of his back pocket and unsheathe it. He pulled her to her feet and sliced out at her face, instantly cutting her cheek.

"You stupid girl," Ricky muttered softly. "If you were half as smart as you were when we were children you would have stayed out of this fight. It doesn't consist of you _or_ me, but since you're in it, _I'm_ in it!"

"Ricky," she pleaded, "please stop this. Please."

"No," he murmured in reply. "No—you deserve it all, Uno. But hey," he shrugged suddenly, "Look at it this way, if you agree to stay away I'll let you go—of course to one of our prison cells until the wars over—and when it is, I'll keep you for myself."

She winced as he yanked back on her braid and forced her to stare up at him. Ricky pinned himself back against her body and pinned her against the wall then lowered his mouth to hers but suspended above her by an inch.

"Then no matter how much you fight me, I'm going to have the science department erase your mind of all that fucking past you love so much and keep you for myself." He shrugged now, as if a thought occurred to him, and then smirked. "Yes, I'm sure they would appreciate having _two_ assassins, two of which are excellent sharp shooters and whatnot, but… I don't think they'd want your memories fogging up your assignments."

"Ricky," she cried, "stop this!"

"No!" He stabbed her then, jabbing the knife all the way up to the handle, into her stomach. Uno screamed then and felt the blood rising up to her lips.

"Ricky," she breathed out. She raised her hand to still his and wrapped her fingers around his wrist but her strength wouldn't come for anything else.

"My God, Uno," Ricky murmured now. He withdrew the blade and ignored the grunt that came with it, and then flung the knife to the side of the room. "My God you look fucking _hot_ when you're in pain."

She looked up at him as tears fell. "Ricky," she mouthed. "Why are you doing this?"

"God," he practically groaned out. "Ah God you're fucking hot."

He slammed his lips down on hers and sent a hand to clutch a breast forcefully, gripping the mound he found. She whimpered against his lips and tried to fight him but her strength was quickly escaping her. She didn't even know how long she had left to live until her breath would entirely vanish from her lungs and she would die.

And with what Ricky was doing to her it wouldn't be but five minutes.

"God," he murmured against her ear as his hand lowered from her breast down to the waistband of her pants. "God I need to fuck you badly. I think it'll be good for us; help us settle our arguments. I've heard couples who always fight best solve their problems in bed."

"You're going to rape me," she breathed out in shock.

"And you're going to love every minute of it," he smirked.

Just then the mirror Uno recently looked at shattered into a million shards and sprayed out into the room in a thousand different angels. Ricky cringed and ducked his head as the pieces slapped at his face and neck and pricked his skin. Uno's knees buckled from beneath her and sent her crashing to the ground but with her braid still wrapped securely around Ricky's fist her head was soon jerked backwards, pain soaring through her back in an unusual head-throbbing fashion.

Ricky's eyes narrowed and he turned to see a semi-automatic rifle aiming right at him and being held by another man that held similar appearances to himself.

"What the hell?" Ricky murmured and frowned.

The man tore his gaze away from the scope of his rifle and frowned when he took a glimpse of his new opponent. "What the hell?" He murmured.

Uno swallowed hard upon seeing her comrade entering the fight. "Justin," she cried. Justin glanced down at her before returning to Ricky and putting Ricky back in the aim of his scope.

"Ricky," Justin grumbled and kept the target set on Ricky as he raised his legs and stepped over the mirror walls and into the room. The glass shards crackled beneath his military boots and popped when he pressed his full weight down upon it.

"So nice to see you alive."

Ricky glanced down at Uno and snarled. "Cheating on me, I see? I'm gone not even a full three years and already you're fucking with another guy?"

"Let her go," Justin demanded coolly. "I'm giving you one warning before I open fire."

Ricky laughed loudly. "What a whore you are, Uno! A little slut!" He looked at Justin and smirked. "So this tramp decided to evacuate her past and make way for the future, eh? How slutty!"

Justin narrowed his eyes. "Let her go," he growled and adjusted the trigger of his rifle. "I won't tell you to do that again."

"Justin," Uno sobbed. One look at her had Justin crying out for her, his heart screaming at the fragile creature who only _acts_ like a machine.

"Let. Her. Go."

"Fine," Ricky shrugged.

Then, without any thought, he flung his arm and hurled her towards the windows at a full blown out force. Uno screamed and reached out for Justin but the glass shards of the window breaking scratched and tore at her arms, ripping the skin up and slicing into her body badly. She fell through the window and reached out for something to grab hold of but soon found herself flung further out into the open than just the side of the building.

"Uno!" Justin screamed. Ricky flung himself into his opponent and began to carry on the fight with his girlfriend's new lover.

She stared at the ground and saw it coming fast but at the same time she didn't see the ground before her. Her body was flying out into the air and soon the bayou drainage was coming up and before her. Right when she felt the cool air of the water spray up on her face she felt the blackness swarming around her with its icy fingers and she succumbed into the shadowy depths of Hell once more.

However, right before she made impact with the water somebody had called out her name and it wasn't Justin. In fact, it sounded more like a voice out of her past.

A past that was supposed to be dead.

_Duo?

* * *

_

**That's right... I'm writing lots more to this for the sheer fact that the sooner it ends, the sooner I can end my others and begin #3. I hope you all don't mind reading Uno on her own without a Gundam Wing foundation to the story.**


	23. Recap and Revive

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 23  
Recap and Revive

* * *

Vincent covered Justin as Chris held open the metal door on the wall of the battlefield-hallway they were fighting within. When Justin entered Chris tossed him a steady glare before shutting the door and returning to the fight. Justin had to admit, the boy matured in less than month.

"Aren't you happy to see me? Aren't you happy your boyfriend's still alive?" Justin froze and frowned when he heard a man's voice over the whimpering sound of—

Uno?

He swallowed hard and ran down the narrow hall for a few seconds before coming to a halt and seeing a huge window before him. Uno was on the other side of it and a man that looked very much like him was kissing her neck. Uno was shivering as he pinned her against the wall and forced himself on her.

Justin frowned and realized where he seen the man before. It was the same man he had read about in Winner Academy.

_Ricky Tanners? Ricky is alive?_

Justin mouthed the name then raised a hand and put it on the window. Uno never noticed him on the other side; rather, she kept _crying_ and staring up at Ricky, mouthing incomprehensible words.

"Ricky… this isn't you," she murmured. Justin heard her voice crackly and he raised his head to see a speaker up in the high corner of the hallway. He bit his lower lip and returned to the window.

_No… it's not a window; it's a mirror-window. A looking glass on one side and a window on the other._

He removed his hand from the glass and gripped the gun. He wasn't even sure if he could break it and he wasn't even prepared to put Uno's life in danger if he had, if Ricky saw she had reinforcements.

"This is every _inch_ me," Ricky growled into her ear. Justin turned away to ignore the scene of Ricky pushing himself on her body and felt himself growing angrier by the second. No body should treat a woman that way. Even when he lived on the streets in his old street gang he knew to treat the ladies with respect.

It was a _fact_ that street gangs followed to keep them alive. A rule of the Gods who once ran the streets: the pimps and the gruff-necks.

"I _am_ alive!" Ricky snarled. Justin watched as he flung Uno to the other side of the room and ascend on her. "And because of Synodd keeping me alive I have the second chance I needed the first time to kill you!"

Justin growled and gripped his rifle even tighter as he watched Ricky sending blow after blow into Uno's sudden frail body. He felt his vocals rising to a high pitch to scream then paused when he heard Uno explain herself.

"Because you weren't supposed to be fucking born, that's why! If you were never born then Synodd wouldn't have a threat keeping it from becoming a big hit!" Ricky screamed out before kicking her again.

"I was adopted," Uno cried. "Duo took me in off the streets when I was five. He only wanted to raise me to be just like him in case of another war. I only joined up because they died and they needed a fighter who had the training."

Justin's heart began pounding behind his ribcage and his breath came in jagged gulps. He had to get in but not yet; he didn't want to struggle breaking in and give Ricky enough time to kill her. No. He had to wait it out for the right moment and use that waiting time to conjure up a quick and safe way inside.

Safe for him.

Safe for her.

Safe for the both of them.

"Did Theresa know this?" He heard Ricky mutter out in shock.

"No. We told no body."

"Why did you want to be like him?" Ricky whispered out.

"Because… because I had no family and I wanted to make him proud." Justin felt his heart plummet just then and stood there, watching her sob into the floor. Uno had no family. She had no body to return to when this war ended.

That's why she cared more about the war and getting it done.

That's why she always took their assignments and never let them do their own jobs.

Justin swallowed his drying saliva that stuck in his throat and licked his parched lips. Ricky screamed suddenly before kicking her again and Justin's blood began to boil. He watched as Ricky yanked Uno to her feet by use of her braid and tugged endlessly, knowing it was causing her more than just a migraine. Justin watched as Ricky purposely flung her into the wall before hurling her across the room, screamed, then charged at the window with his rifle up in the ready. Nothing happened and the glass didn't even rattle.

"What the fuck!" He spat out, clearly stunned. "What type of shit is this? I can't break through!"

"You fucking bitch! You're so fucking selfish and you don't think about anyone except for yourself! Sure, you gave me those papers but that was it! You should have kept your nose out of this war! I would have come back for you eventually—but no, you _had_ to join the fight, didn't you!" Ricky slammed another fist into her stomach and Justin saw the pain on Uno's face to know that he had broken several ribs. When he withdrew the knife from his back pocket and sliced at her face Justin understood the deeper meaning to friendship.

And relationship.

"Uno!" Justin screamed out. He tried again with hitting the butt of his rifle up against the window but got no where. Again he tried and again, all the while screaming out her name.

"You stupid girl," Ricky spat. Justin stopped screaming and charging at the window. He took a deep breath and cooled himself off, knowing that if he finally broke into the room in such a rage he would be killed and Uno would only be in more Hell than she already was.

"Yes, I'm sure they would appreciate having _two_ assassins, two of which are excellent sharp shooters and whatnot, but… I don't think they'd want your memories fogging up your assignments." Justin growled and wiped the saliva away from his lips.

"Stop this!" Uno screamed out past the tears that blurred her vision. Justin gawked when Ricky actually stabbed the knife into her stomach and he felt his heart stop beating and his body run cold.

Ricky stabbed Uno. He actually stabbed her?

"No," he muttered out. "Uno—no. No!" Justin screamed again and through a fist at the window but it only stung his hand more than even rattle the glass. "No!"

"My God Uno," Ricky breathed out. Justin stopped trying to break into the room by the window and glanced around. The only visual proof that there was even a door was an electronic door besides the window but with one notice of the locks on the outside he knew it would be nearly impossible to break it.

Not worth it, in his eyes.

"My God you look fucking _hot_ when you're in pain."

Justin's lips remained parted as he watched Ricky near her even more.

_He's going to rape her_, he heard himself say silently. _He's going to rape her—that sadistic _fuck _is going to rape her!_

"Uno," Justin murmured. "Uno—fight back."

But he knew Uno couldn't fight back; especially when Ricky ripped the knife out of her body and her blood drained out of her faster than her breath when she got punched.

"God I need to fuck you badly. I think it'll be good for us; help us settle our arguments. I've heard couples who always fight best solve their problems in bed." Justin gripped the rifle and growled.

"You're going to rape me," Uno breathed out in shock. Justin swallowed hard and clenched his teeth shut but his lips were still flared as he breathed roughly.

"And you're going to love every minute of it."

That killed it for Justin's patience and without another minute to spare he growled and squeezed his fists, pulling the trigger with it. The bullet's sprayed out everywhere and shattered the glass into a million shards. Ricky ducked his head to shield his face away from the blast and Uno collapsed to the ground, finally losing the battle of wits to remain standing. When the glass finally landed Justin lifted up his right leg to step through the window and into the room then brought in his left, keeping the aim of his rifle targeted directly on Ricky's head.

"What the hell?" Ricky spat out when he saw Justin.

Justin raised his head and frowned now that he got a closer look at Ricky and what Ricky really looked like. "What the hell?" He heard himself copying.

Ricky looked _just_ like Heero!

"Justin," Uno whimpered. He glanced down and saw her bruised and battered body crying and remembered what he was doing. With that reminder in mind, he returned to the scope and glared at his rival.

"Ricky… so nice to see you alive," he murmured in sarcasm.

Ricky growled down at Uno. "Cheating on me, I see? I'm gone not even a full three years and already you're fucking with another guy?"

"Let her go," Justin commanded with an amazingly easy cool. "I'm giving you one warning before I open fire."

But Ricky ignored him and begun laughing. "What a whore you are, Uno! A little slut!" Justin growled and Ricky turned back to him. "So this tramp decided to evacuate her past and make way for the future, eh? How slutty!"

"Let her go." Justin readjusted his finger on the trigger of the gun. "I won't tell you to do that again."

"Justin," Uno cried. Justin's eyes narrowed as he forced himself not to take his eyes off of Ricky. He knew that if he turned to face Uno Ricky would strike.

He also knew that if he turned to face Uno he would break down in tears as well.

"Let. Her. Go." Justin snarled.

To his amaze, Ricky shrugged, "Fine." Then without any warning, flung her to the side and towards the windows. Uno screamed and reached out for something to grab hold of but her hands found nothing in return and she soon was flying through the window.

"Uno!" Justin screamed out at the top of his lungs.

Both guys watched as she flew out the window into mid air and began descending rapidly towards the ground. Justin practically lost all thought from that point on and charged at Ricky. He screamed and rammed the butt of the gun into Ricky's chest before flinging the weapon up and knocking him backwards by the chin.

Ricky regained his balance and rubbed the bottom of his chin with his fist and chuckled. "My, my, my you sure are the devil of the games, aren't you? You think hitting a man older than you will win her back?"

"You," Justin snarled, "_fuck_!"

Ricky laughed and side-stepped in a circle around his opponent. "Would you look at yourself? You're a mess! You've dived into save the damsel in distress and instead you've caused her death and now you're angry with yourself."

"Shut up!" Justin screamed out and fired his gun but missed out of sheer madness. "You threw her out of the window!"

"And I'm sure she's enjoying Hell right as we speak," Ricky spat back. "She always wanted to call herself Shinimegami and become the Goddess of Death. Look at it this way she's with Duo right now."

"What do you know of Hell?" Justin spat. "What do you know of missing a loved one?"

"I know quite a lot of Hell," Ricky stopped circling and frowned. "The question is, what do _you_ know about Hell?" Justin narrowed his eyes.

"Hell is when you have to be nine-years-old and enroll into a school to learn about your target. Hell is when you have to be nine-years-old and have your target as your best friend. _Hell_ is when you try and assassinate that target—you're best friend—and botch the assignment by killing the target's best friend—_your_ best friend—and eventually yourself!" Ricky was now screaming. "_Hell is when you fall in love with your target and you can't finish your life goal!_ I was created to exterminate her! I was born when word about her existence got out!"

That stumped Justin. "What?" He frowned and raised his gaze from the scope of his rifle.

"You were what?"

"My father, Daniel Tanners, created me when Uno was five-years-old. When news about the ex-Gundam Pilots adopting a little girl got out he knew it wouldn't be good for Synodd and thus I was born. He had the science division create an outstanding assassin by the seed of the best fighter ever known and the egg of the brightest woman alive."

"You're… a test tube child?" Justin murmured. Ricky nodded.

"I've kept the truth hidden from even my brother, Johnson. He was my father's true son and he had to die because he got too close into my work and found out what we do for a living," Ricky turned and glanced out the shattered window. "Now I'll admit I still miss him today; my brother never was around much but whenever he was he would take care of me like any other. When I was too little to drive my father would have him drive me around, knowing that if we were seen together—my father and I—then it would be dangerous should we be seen together at work."

"You've had this whole thing set up all along," Justin muttered in disbelief. "You led Uno and her family on to believing you were some innocent little boy this whole time."

Ricky nodded then sighed. "It was a hard task," Ricky explained. "Hard because I had to keep it low for my whole life—well, the life I had up until I shot myself in the head because I couldn't pull the trigger in point-blank range. There were times where I thought they had found me out, especially Heero, because he would take a knife to me closely or question me about my father's job and who he was but as the years moved on I soon learned that they trusted me with their life for Uno. They _trusted_ me!" He choked out with humor. "I couldn't believe what I was hearing when Uno told me they trusted her with no one else!"

"And you let them down," Justin growled. He narrowed his eyes and glared his opponent. "You led them on until the very last minute until you dropped it just like a bat out of Hell."

"Rather an Angel straight out of Heaven," Ricky corrected him with a smirk. "Yeah but I loved every minute of it. I don't know, there's just something about playing mind games on people that turns me on."

"You sadistic _little_ fuck," Justin growled. "You wanted to rape her after you cut her up."

Ricky shrugged as if the topic were blown off. "Eh, she'd want it in due time. I must say though, being her boyfriend, we've only kissed _once_ and it was hard for me not to fuck her in the past."

"You're not her boyfriend," Justin snarled out. "Her boyfriend died three years ago in the back of the movie theater. Her boyfriend shot himself in the head."

"You mean this scar here?" Ricky raised his hairline to point out the scars on both side of his head. "Yeah—the science division loved me so much they brought me back home and returned me to my original state. But I must say… since I blew away that little part of affection I felt for her—literally speaking, I add in—I no longer feel anything for her. Granted, if I locked her up in a cell until this war ended and had the science division remove those pesky memories from her brain I would more than likely keep her for myself."

Justin took a heavy breath to sooth his pacing heart and his boiling blood.

"Though I'm afraid I may also be too busy _fucking_ her rather than getting my job done," he added in.

"You fucking prick!" Justin screamed out before firing again. He missed once more and Ricky only laughed.

"Keep that up and you'll run out of bullets."

"Try me," Justin spat. He aimed clearly now and squeezed.

But all he heard was the _click_ of an empty round.

"Aw, now would ya' look at that?" Ricky pouted. "He's out of ammo."

_Shit!_

"Goodbye Justin Stevens," Ricky withdrew a gun from behind his belt and cocked it in Justin's face. "May you forever fuck in Hell with Satan."

"There's just one thing," Justin murmured as he lowered the gun and let it drop to the floor. Ricky frowned and cocked his head to the side in question. "Do you know who you're true parents are?" He raised his hands into the air in defeat.

Ricky rolled his eyes. "You want to know the truth before you die? Is that it?"

Justin shrugged and forced a smirk. "Well… yeah."

"Fine," Ricky grumbled then rolled his eyes. "I didn't know, anyways. I had to look it up; Daniel wouldn't even explain it to me, said I didn't need to know. My genes were deprived from the sperm of Heero Yuy and the egg of Sarah Cleaver."

Justin frowned. "The fighter Heero Yuy? Uno's family member?"

Ricky nodded. "I never knew until I was sixteen when I looked it up on my own agenda. Since then I was always quiet around him and whenever he tried to talk to me I would remain forcibly nice and act as if I didn't know a thing about life—as their little, innocent Ricky was as sweet and charming as a little grade school boy."

"And Uno never knew?" Ricky shook his head. "Oh well; she knows how. I mean, if what they say is true, that when you die you know the truth of everything, and then she knows who I came from."

"Well," Justin nodded and swallowed, "I thank you for telling me; it now will let me rest in peace."

"Any time," Ricky grinned.

Justin nodded. "Goodbye, Ricky."

"Goodbye, Justin."

Then a bullet rang out loud in the entire floor of the building and silence came afterwards. Heavy breathing of one man left standing was the only sound to be heard and it would only come from the room where the largest fight and conversation mattered. A gun clattered to the floor with the body of a strong build, lips parted and quivering, and eyes as wide as saucers.

"Why… how… what the…?"

"As I said," Justin lowered the gun to take aim at Ricky's face and narrowed his eyes. "Uno's boyfriend died three years ago so I have no worries about shooting this imposter. Goodbye, Ricky."

* * *

Duo lowered his head and glanced around at his surroundings while Heero stared out at the bayou with Trowa by his side. Quatre returned to the three of them with his soda in his hand and smiled before handing Duo a candy bar.

"All they had was this," Quatre explained. Duo frowned down at the Snickers in his hands before shrugging it off.

"Oh well," he mumbled. "Good enough."

"I almost forgot what it felt like to be in the city," Trowa murmured. Heero nodded and sighed.

"Two years can do a lot to somebody," Heero muttered. "Especially when you're being followed."

"Well we're not being followed now," Quatre smiled. Duo frowned up at his friend before smiling back, accepting Quatre's warm heart and kindness to even the worst times.

"And we're still unsure whether or not these _new_ Gundams are our allies or our enemies," said the voice of the television news broadcaster. All four of them frowned and turned to face the huge video screen above one of the buildings besides them and watched the news. "Again, these images being shown are Gundams fighting Synodd's mobile suites and—this just in, these images you are seeing here are enemy mobile suites that are causing our great nation to go into war. Synodd is doing their very best in removing this threat from our lives." The images changed to that of the old Mareimaia War pictures and the older Gundams from the original five male pilots. "If you remember, when…" The media carried on.

"I can't believe what's going on," Duo muttered and turned away from the screen. He ripped open the Snickers and took his first huge bite of the candy bar. "It's almost as bad as how they treated us."

"Actually I think its worse," Trowa muttered. He frowned when he saw a rerun of Wing Zero blowing up the ground of the mayor's mansion. Heero frowned and turned away from the memories that flooded his mind.

"I wish it wouldn't have come to this," Quatre sighed. "Uno was so sweet. I hope she's alright."

"Yeah," Duo agreed before taking another bite. "But if what Justin said is true—then she's become entirely opposite and only turned into a machine like Heero was."

Heero shut his eyes in repent but opened them the moment he heard an explosion hit. Screams sounded suddenly when the four of them raised their sights to the sky they saw glass flying down onto the large crowd that formed beneath the vid screen.

"What the hell?" Heero muttered. They saw a body flying out of the building from high up and it looked as if it was reaching out for help, trying to grasp the sides of the building but flying too far out to grasp anything at all. When the body began descending towards the ground they noticed the shape of it.

And the braid.

Duo's eyes shot open and his heart froze in his chest. When the body got closer to view he screamed out, "Uno!" But it looked as if she hadn't heard him for her eyes were shut and she splashed into the disgusting bayou of one of Earth's most popular cities.

Duo through down his candy bar, gripped the railing of the pathway, hoisted himself up over it, and leapt in after her.

* * *

**Anyone expect _that_ ending? (grins) Stay tuned for more... what do you think Uno will do when she wakes up and see's Duo?**


	24. Questions & Answers: Part 1

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 24  
Questions & Answers: Part I

* * *

Ricky held the gun to her face and looked her dead in the eye. He stared at her, waiting for her, wondering when she will strike; if she will strike. He snarled out the truth of his life, of his job, about the company prone to take down half the world. He spoke about Synodd and his achievements, on how he was bred for their revival and renewal. All he had to do was pull the trigger.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't pull the trigger to end her life, to kill of what happiness the two of them had shared, to end the rein of the rebel fight. He couldn't shoot her and send her to where she belonged before the war took place. He needed to; God how he _needed_ to!

But he couldn't. He knew he should send her to Heaven before the life of war condemned her to Hell but he couldn't squeeze the trigger. But he couldn't. Staring into her eyes was like staring into the eyes of the only reason one has to remain living. She was his all, his everything. Without her he'd go rampant and he wouldn't be able to go on.

Uno was _his_ pride as he was hers. No, he couldn't pull the trigger and instead lowered the gun, his gaze dropping to the ground with it. Through the puddles they were standing around he saw she was still staring at him, still daring him to do the unthinkable. But he couldn't; God how he needed to but he _couldn't_!

He thought for a brief moment about what choices he had left. Certainly Synodd would be upset if he failed once again and as close as he was to even finishing his goal. They would have had it with his innocence and rid him of his Synodd position. No; he's lived far too long to be taken out of the game so suddenly.

He contemplated, for a second, about whether he would be able to hide. Of course, if Uno and her family really cared for him then they wouldn't mind listening to him, to let him confide in them, to help hide him. He could always stay hidden in the mansion until he and Uno fled. But no; Synodd would eventually find him and his life would be even worse for telling off all the secrets about his father's achievement and Uno still had to fight this war alone. He contemplated joining her side and helping her fight but he knew that it would only be harder.

And with no other option in mind, he returned to stare her in the face, to see her eyes dead set upon his, and raised the gun to his own head. He didn't want to kill her and he didn't want to kill himself but one of them had to die. He knew he should have picked her since she was still so innocent but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He's killed many a men in his lifetime but he couldn't bring himself to kill her!

"Damn you Uno," he spat out as the tears begun filling his eyes. He remained staring into her eyes, sorrow filling his own for having to leave her in a life that will soon become as wretched as a Hell Hound escaped from Satan. With love and concern, he gave her one final spark of hope before finally pulling the trigger and seeing no more.

-

Uno's eyes slowly opened to stare up at an off-white ceiling. She took a deep breath but didn't make any attempt to move. The dream she had was so realistic and so horrifying that she couldn't believe it had even happened, that it had actually happened once before.

But from Ricky's eyes.

For the first time Uno was finally able to see herself through Ricky's eyes. For the first time she was finally able to hear his thoughts. He, too, had wanted to run away and hide from life like she! He, too, was thinking about hiding in the mansion away from everyone. But like herself, he, too, knew it would be impossible to run from fate.

And so he took his life because he loved her too much to take hers.

Uno swallowed the vile taste that had made itself stuck in the back of her throat. Wincing against the pain searing through her chest, she braced herself furthermore and attempted at sitting up.

"Don't," she heard. The voice was soft and broken, no doubt from hours of depressed crying. The tone of it had a brightness to it that once found its way into her nightmares, to lurk in the shadows of her despair.

She frowned and turned her head towards the sound, thoughts of sitting up no longer running through her mind. What she saw she wasn't prepared for. Sitting in a chair besides her, she saw the outline of the body to know it was male. The head was hanging and she didn't see the face but she recognized the clothing. When her eyes trailed over the figure she saw the hair and it reeled her back three long years to the final times she's ever known happiness.

"Duo?" Her voice had squeaked when she breached the barrier. Slowly, his head raised and she saw his eyes, filled with a fresh wave of tears, and saw his cheeks, stained with old ones. His hair was tousled but still tucked tightly into the braid. His clothing attire seemed to have changed slightly, fitting a more hidden state of despair—he wasn't in the same clothes he always wore around her but they were black no doubt.

"Am I…?" She whispered, unable to finish her question.

Duo slowly shook his head and lowered his eyes to the floor. "No," he murmured, "you're not dead. And neither are we."

Uno's lips parted as if to speak but she had no breath to word them with. She squeaked when she tried to breach the subject further. "Where have you been?" She managed to whisper instead.

Duo took in a shuddering breath before blowing it out roughly. "We had to run," he choked on unshed tears. His eyes closed as another trail of tears fell. "There were far too many and we couldn't handle them all. I wanted to go back to you but they were already up stairs."

Uno closed her eyes as the moments of that day returned to her. She remembered being off in a dream-like state while Ricky sang through her stereo. She remembered hearing gun fire and a lot of noises. Then when she opened her door, she saw a Synodd soldier and knew there was no turning back, that her life had just begun.

"When we did return, several weeks later, we found you have already defeated everyone there in the combat we taught you and you have already accepted the mission," he breathed out jaggedly and found it hard to inhale another breath of air. "The laptop screen died and the imprint of the accept button remained visible."

Uno took in a shuddering breath but when she released it, it sounded more like a gasp, as if she had finally begun to settle nerves that were far too long locked up.

"How did you find me?" She whispered.

"Justin," Duo whispered back. "Somehow… he found us."

"Why?" Her voice was barely even audible but Duo heard it nonetheless.

"To warn us," he replied just the same. Duo took a breath and swallowed back his shaking nerves as he explained himself. "You're doing too much, Uno. Justin is worried about you—all of them are worried about you—and now I am, too. You can't fight this war alone, Uno. You can't win it by yourself; you'll kill yourself before you accomplish anything. Even Heero needed our help."

"Duo," Uno breathed out. "Why?"

Duo stared at her for a moment and swallowed back some of the tears that continued to fall. Staring at her so closely now that she was older and more mature, a fighter like he once was, he was able to see just how much of an influence he never knew he had over her.

"We love you, Uno," he murmured. She gasped as a few tears strolled down her cheeks but her lips were formed into a smile. It was as if she hasn't heard those words at all, that hearing them was what she needed to pull her out of the Hell she thought life was all about.

"What happened to you?" He asked with concern. "What happened to make my little Uno so guilty? To give her the scars she walks around with? To send her flying into nightmares whenever she sleeps and make her cry for those she lost so long ago?" Duo swallowed hard again and took a deep breath, hic voice changing octaves when he tried to reason once more. "What happened?"

"I," Uno paused to swallow back the dryness of her throat that nearly caused her to squeak out a response. "Doctor J and Professor G trained me the way you never had."

Duo closed his eyes. "Ah God," he whimpered out before more tears fell from his already soaked eyes.

Uno continued despite the tears that cascaded down her cheek. "When I killed those Synodd soldiers back at the mansion I felt weird… like I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. They taught me how to move on, that constantly fighting will keep my mind astray from thinking back to the crimes I've accomplished, and so I fought." Uno swallowed once again before continuing. Duo opened his eyes and found she had opened hers and was staring up at the ceiling, reliving the moments as she explained them.

"Then delivered me to several assignments where I had to carry out orders upon Synood tasks, fitting into the enemy's defenses to weaken their support. I had to play it safe, to dismantle their guard one-by-one, so I could later take it down. When they had me meet the rest of the team I dreaded it, not remembering how to communicate with anybody, not remembering how to be humane and be in the public," she frowned. "You see, Doctor J felt it was best to help rid me of my humanity, much as he had to Heero. He said that if I let my kind heart get in the way of my task then I would be immediately spotted and killed on the spot."

"Uno," Duo choked out.

Uno closed her eyes and breathed out the rest of her exclamation. "So after two months of living in a closet, never seeing another face, they released me and trained me on three computer programs. The first I found was simple, as it did nothing but speed up the mind's senses—"

"Tallgeese," Duo murmured.

"Then they put me against a machine that tried to tell me who my enemy was and who to follow—"

"Zero," Duo winced and felt his heart breaking. God, she has been through so much without him!

"—and it tried to control me but I remembered when it did the same thing from Heero's laptop and I took control of the situation. But the last one they put me up against—it tried to kill me."

"Epyon," he whispered. "God Uno… what have I done?"

"It was as if the machine was alive and tried to implant itself into my brain, like a virus into a computer," she said. "It made me angry and I finally told it who was boss. _I_ gave it the orders to follow and it did."

"What have I done?" He breathed out.

"You didn't do anything," she frowned and opened her eyes to face him. "You wanted me to fight if a war came, knowing full and well that you wouldn't be around."

Duo hung his head. "I shouldn't have done this to you," he sobbed. "I can't believe I let pride get in the way. My immaturity caused me a great deal and I wish I never asked you to become Shinimegami."

"Duo," she stifled a smile and reached out for him. Duo took her hand and grasped it immediately, gasping in shock at her icy touch. "You didn't have to ask me. I chose to follow you."

"Uno—you're cold like ice!" He gasped. "What—how—"

"It comes from having a cold heart," she replied nonchalantly, which reminded him so much of Heero. "I have to have a cold heart to fight Synodd. They are so horrible, you have no idea. The things they plan to do and what have already been done—even Shinigami would have been stunned."

Duo tried to say something but words wouldn't form on his lips. Instead, he closed his mouth and only stared into her eyes. However, now that he was staring at her, face-to-face, he was clearly able to see things he hasn't noticed before.

"Uno," Duo frowned and reached out to stroke her cheek. Upon instinct at the soft caress, Uno's eyes closed and her breath caught in her throat. "What happened to you?"

She swallowed, choking on the breath that she took to speak. "Duo," she gasped, "I had a mission and I botched it."

"Uno," he whimpered.

"I fell into a trap and I was captured," she explained. "But there was no one there to save me. I did a horrible thing before I left—I shot my teammate for getting in my way and the rest of them were angry with me. Despite the fact that I warned them when we first met, they didn't listen, probably thinking I'd change as the years moved on."

"Uno," he repeated. His thumb caressed the raised flesh where a line traced across the center of her face.

Uno swallowed back more tears. "They tortured me, wanting to hear me scream, but I wouldn't." Uno stifled a smile but clearly Duo saw how weak it was. "I was strong, Duo. I gave them a fair fight."

Then the smile faded into a deep, depressing frown, and tears fell from her eyes. "But they begun cutting me and the pain was too much to bare. I screamed—God how I screamed. And after they stopped cutting at my body they continued to whip me. They were sadistic, wanting to cover me in my own blood. When the finally got me coated with it they raped me."

"God," Duo's eyes closed and he began to sob. "Oh my God, Uno. My poor little Uno."

She took in a deep, shuddering breath. "They only let me live, thinking I wouldn't survive. They threw a uniform of their own at me, a gun, and released me. I barely survived as I returned to the scientists and commanded them to do to me what Mandy had done to her. They enhanced my immune system and snipped my tubes."

Duo opened his eyes to stare into hers. He shown regret in his but saw she only showed determination in hers. "You can't have children," he breathed out.

She actually smirked from that. "I wouldn't want to force a child to live like we did, Duo."

Duo closed his eyes and repeated her words. "Like we did," he whispered. "All of us didn't deserve it."

Uno didn't say anything back but only closed hers and breathed deeply. Her chest ached badly and her lungs struggled to contract. She could barely even remain conscious let alone she had to speak. But no; she needed her rest and would save her breath for another time.

Duo seemed to have noticed as he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Uno's heart ached from that slight touch and more tears fell from her eyes. When he pulled back she wept silently, missing that tiny glint of affection she wasn't used to receiving anymore.

"Rest," Duo had whispered into her ear. "Save your strength for later."

Uno swallowed hard and breathed out, "I love you, Duo," before finally returning to the black void of her Hells.

Duo took in a shuddering breath and let it out just the same. He pulled back and stared down at her while he stood. Uno, his little Uno, was so strong now, so powerful, and so guilty. If he could turn back time he would, but he couldn't and it ate away what little he had left in his soul. He turned from her then and headed for the door, to tell the rest of the group what she had just told him. He reached for the knob and glanced back at her before exiting the room, to see her frail body sleeping so peacefully now that her some of sins were finally laid to rest.

"I love you too," he breathed out, "Uno."

And with one final choke on the sobs that wracked his body, he tore his gaze away from what he had created and headed for the living room.


	25. Questions & Answers: Part 2

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 25  
Questions & Answers: Part II

* * *

When Uno opened the door the next morning she startled Quatre from his morning coffee. He lowered the mug and stared at her, the paper in his hands temporarily forgotten on the table. He swallowed what little he had sipped of his coffee and breathed weakly through parted lips. Uno chewed the inside of her cheek and lowered her gaze to the floor, hanging her head. Behind her, the door shut with a _click_ and she remained standing for a brief moment in silence before finally gaining the urge to say something.

"Nice to see you again, Quatre," she murmured. When she didn't hear a response she raised her head, frowning, and saw Quatre had unshed tears in his eyes.

"Uno," he whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

"Duo told you?" Quatre nodded and Uno only stifled a smile. "Should have known."

"Don't blame him," Quatre urged. "He only did what he knew was right."

Uno shrugged it off then stepped up towards him. "I'm not blaming anybody," she mumbled before wrapped her arms around him. Quatre immediately embraced the little girl he's missed so much and gripped her roughly. When they parted Uno saw his tears had fallen down his cheeks.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

Quatre pointed to the living room, off to the side of where the master bedroom and kitchen stood. With a nod, Uno headed in that direction and before stepping into the living room, took a deep breath. When she entered Duo was in the middle of talking—they all were—and paused. Uno stifled a smile when she neared the couch and took a seat besides her guardian.

"Uno?" Duo gasped. "What—why are you up?"

"I can't remain in bed for life, Duo," she retorted. "Besides… I'm alright." Uno noticed Heero was staring at her with his basic nonchalant face and Trowa as well with his silent attitude. Together, the two of them, have never ceased to amaze her, considering the wars for their lives had ended the moment she joined up with the scientists.

Finally, Trowa was the first to break the silence. "How have you been, Uno?"

"I've been better," she spat out sarcastically. "I can tell you that."

Heero lowered his eyes to the floor. Duo put his arm around Uno's back but Uno ignored his gentle rub and wrapped her arms around his neck. Slightly stunned, Duo hugged her back and held her for a long moment, trying to absorb all of her into his mind, wishing he had never left her in the first place.

"God I am _so_ sorry," Duo breathed out in the crook of her neck. "I never wanted to leave."

"Relax," Uno muttered. When she pulled back she was smirking at him. "It's in the past—leave it in the past."

Duo frowned but nodded, understanding how she didn't want to think about it. Uno sighed greatly and leaned back in the couch. She ignored the stunned faces she received from everyone and smiled when Quatre emerged into the room.

"Why is everyone stunned?" She asked. "I know you haven't seen me in a while but—what's the deal?"

"You're… you look different," Duo muttered, clearly amazed. Uno smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"People change, Duo," she retorted. "I can't help it if I had to fight for the past two years. And besides, time flies when your unconscious half the time; that last year went by so fast I never even noticed it."

"Unconscious?" Quatre muttered. "Uno...?"

"Eh," Uno rolled her eyes and blew it off with another shrug of her shoulders, "don't worry about it. I'm still alive."

Duo hung his head and whimpered slightly. "You're hiding everything behind a smile," he murmured. "I know because I did that."

"So?" Duo frowned up at her. "It's better than being a bitch."

He swallowed hard from that. He's never heard her swear before—never allowed it, either—and now he's hearing as well as seeing the full change in her. Quatre took a seat on the arm chair and frowned over at her. The last time he saw Uno she was normally dressed in a black t-shirt and shorts, but now she was in a black tank top, black Marine pants, with black Marine boots to top it off. The last time he saw her she was innocent and now, she was covered in scars and bloodied bandages.

"What are all of those scars from?" Quatre dared to ask.

Uno frowned and glanced down at her arms and wrists then up to her shoulders and simple shrugged. "Why not?" She murmured to herself. She sat up and pulled the edges of the tank top down to her collar bone to expose most of her original bullet wounds.

"I had to take Mandy to get some scientific thing done to her and on the way back there was a drive by shooting," she readjusted the tank top and raised the lower half to show off more of the wounds. She heard Quatre—and Duo—gasp at the amount of bullet wounds she exposed to them before covering them back up and massaging her arms.

"The scars on my arms are normal everyday fights I have in hand-to-hand combat with the enemy. They like to whip out knives to try and defeat me but it doesn't help." She rolled her eyes. "I still end up twisting their necks or something." Heero closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Then I have what's on my face also all over my body—along with other cuts—from my most recent attacking. I got captured and tortured before I got raped."

She lowered her gaze to the floor to ignore everyone's gasp and simply sighed. Duo reached over and gently touched one of her wrists before turning it over to where her palm faced up.

"And this?" He whispered. Uno stared at it for a moment, contemplating on whether or not she should say the truth.

"I tried to kill myself," she murmured. Her brows knitted together as memories of that fatal night flooded her mind. She heard Duo's sharp intake of breath and forced herself to ignore everyone else's.

"I realized that night that I wasn't Shinimegami. I realized I wasn't what you wanted me to become," her voice lowered to a whisper then she finally breathed out, "I become a clone of Heero."

Heero closed his eyes and lowered his head as she carried on. "I thought back to my childhood and remembered very faintly that my mother was Sarah Cleaver, that I was more of her daughter than I was of your adopted child."

"You're—" Duo's voice broke and he tore his face away from hers. Uno frowned and glanced over at him.

"Duo?"

"I have something I need to tell you," he spat out. Her brows furrowed and his hand released her wrist. "Something I've kept from you long enough."

"Duo?"

"I… I wasn't sure how this was true, since I found you on the streets. I didn't know how it could have happened, hoping at that time that it was only fate."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm… I'm your father," Duo's eyes clenched tightly as he told the truth. "When you first told me your mother's name and what you remembered about her I put the pieces together."

"What?" She whispered.

"I faintly remembered a red head who I shared a single night with at one point, by the same name, Sarah Cleaver," Duo explained.

"What?" She repeated herself a bit louder this time. Uno looked around and saw everyone else was avoiding eye contact with her, as well. "What are you saying, Duo?" She returned to him. Duo glanced up at her and whimpered.

"You're the outcome of that one night with Sarah and myself, Uno. I didn't expect anything to happen from it and I had to leave to return to my missions," he explained. "She never tried to contact me and tell me and so for all those years I kept thinking that nothing came from it. Until that night you bumped into me on the streets and I took you home with us. You filled me with something I've never felt in all my life but I always wondered about you since you had a striking resemblance to me and so I asked. When you told me, it was as if my past rose to greet me and you were really my little girl."

"Duo," she murmured. Duo lowered his gaze back to the floor and continued.

"It terrified me. I was entirely shocked and I didn't know what to do. For the first time in my life I felt like I wasn't in control and I didn't know the first step to take."

"Why… did you wait… to tell me?" She breathed out. Duo sighed and hung his head.

"I was afraid," he whispered. When he got no reply he raised his head to see Uno staring at the floor, her brows knit together. "Uno?"

"I—I'm a bit exhausted," she murmured before pushing herself up to her feet. "I need to rest."

Duo pressed his lips together and didn't press the subject more. Uno strolled out of the living room softly and returned to the master bedroom where she had been resting so far. When she left Heero raised his head and faced Duo.

"We _were_ warned," Heero murmured. Duo nodded but when he inhaled a shaky breath he barely had the nerves to release it.

"I know," he breathed out roughly. "I know."


	26. Unforgiven Events

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 26  
Unforgiven Events

* * *

Uno didn't come out of the room until the following morning—actually, she didn't really even get out of bed, knowing full well that to return to the battlefield she needed _all_ of her rest. It was six in the morning and when Heero and Duo stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room to see her sitting on the couch, bent over using a laptop on the coffee table, they were both somewhat stunned to see her up and about. 

"How do you feel?" Duo forced a smile and took a seat besides her on the couch. He frowned when he noticed the familiar command lines Heero used to type of all the time in the past when he fought. Heero took a seat on the couch across from her once more.

"Normal," she murmured. Uno's face was serious and unpleasant; Duo glanced down and chewed on his lower lip.

"Do you ache?"

"I've already changed the bandages and the pains I'm used too," she told him. "Other than that, I feel greatly refreshed and I thank you for helping me."

Duo shut his eyes and rubbed his arms. Heero frowned and noticed the way Duo was acting then returned to face Uno and commented on it.

"Why are you being cold to everyone?" He asked with his nonchalant voice.

"I'm cold?" She replied sarcastically before sending a new line of commands out into the data log of the program she was running.

"You're cold to Duo and you always used to worship him," Heero's eyes narrowed. "What happened to you?"

Duo raised his head and glanced over at Heero before turning to Uno. Uno paused and frowned, sighed, then shook her head and continued typing.

"I have no time to explain," she spat out. Right after she finished her statement Quatre stepped into the living room and carefully took a seat besides everyone on the same arm chair from the day before.

"What is there to explain?" Heero returned. "I spent years in a closet to rid myself of humanity and you've only spent several months. I have a reason to the way I am."

Uno narrowed her eyes and raised her head but she didn't get another word out as the front door opened and Trowa stepped inside with bags of groceries. She continued to stare at Heero—as he stared right back—both with cold attitudes and ice-piercing eyes. Finally, she tore her gaze away and returned to the screen before her.

"I saw this in the magazine section and thought you might like to read it," Trowa said and handed her a book. Uno frowned up at it and took it from his grasp.

"Thanks," she slurred out. When she noticed the cover she genuinely smiled. "Basic Survival," she read out loud. "Thank you."

Trowa nodded and headed into the kitchen with his few grocery bags. Uno frowned and read the back a bit before putting it away in a black backpack besides her. Duo noticed the bag.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was three in the morning and I needed some items," she explained coldly. "So I went to the corner store."

"But the corner store is closed until five," Duo frowned. "Uno… did you steal that?"

"Eh," she shrugged her shoulders. "They were all dusty so I gave them a hand and took it off their worries."

"You could have been caught!" Duo snapped. Uno paused and scanned the next few lines of her screen before scoffing Duo's remark.

"Unlike you, Duo, I know how to make certain of my surroundings before I attack," that stabbed him in the heart. She continued to type. "I twisted the wires, picked the locks, gathered what I needed, and then left just the same after fixing everything back up. When they notice the inventory they'll check the video feed and see the camera was showing nothing, the locks were still untouched, and somehow these things just disappeared."

Heero felt a tension growing around Uno and stood up for the nerve she had caused to throb in Duo's head. "If you're certain of your surroundings then you wouldn't have been captured."

A finger of Uno's slipped the next key stroke and she snapped her gaze in Heero's direction to send him a current of fatal glares, more deadly than he had ever sent out. Duo gulped back his fear and watched as the two exchanged each other's versions of death glares. Quatre remained quiet and glanced at Duo then over at Trowa who stepped into the living room with a box of cookies.

"Relax Uno," Trowa commented. "Even Heero's been captured several times."

Heero lowered his gaze to the floor and Uno smirked. "Fancy that," she mocked. Frowning, Heero returned to stare at her. "He's prepared for war all his life and been captured more than I have and I've only had his life-long intense training for several months and I prove to be much better."

"You are also a combination of every Gundam Pilot from the past _and_ everyone else," Trowa shot back. "Don't forget who raised you, Uno. If we hadn't agreed with Duo to prepare you for the future for fear if war _does_ break out then you wouldn't be fighting."

"Eh," Uno shrugged just then and withdrew something palm-sized from the back. "I'd be dead then and Theresa and Ricky would have been alive and well and hiding away in some unknown territory for God knows how long."

Duo gasped when he saw Uno slip a cigarette between her lips, light it, then put away the box and lighter and begin puffing. "Uno… you're smoking!"

"Yeah?" She frowned and glanced down at the cancer stick in her finger. "So that's what it's called?"

She shrugged her shoulders after her sarcastic remark was made, stuck the stick back into her mouth, and continued typing.

"That will kill you," Heero commented. "Perhaps that is why you're perfect self was captured. The nicotine toxins have gotten into your lungs and affected you."

Uno shrugged and blew off the comment. "Then so be it. It's not like I nearly died four other times."

"What happened to make you fly out of the window from the fiftieth floor?" Quatre spoke suddenly. Uno paused typing.

"Ricky flew me out," she murmured.

"Ricky?" Duo muttered. "He's…"

She glanced over at him with both brows raised. "Dead?" Uno closed her eyes for a brief moment before returning to the screen and continuing to type. "I thought that too until he had Mandy captured and shot me with a tranquilizer gun. When I woke up I was in some confrontation room and he stepped in. He explained that Synodd had created him to kill me and everything from our past he remembered but he was cold and against me. He beat me up, tortured me, seduced me, came close to raping me—but Justin broke into the room just in time. They argued and Ricky agreed to let me go—but he flung me out the window."

"Oh my God," Duo muttered. "Uno."

"Forget it, Duo," she spat out. "What's done is done. I don't know if he's still alive or if Justin's killed him—or vice versa."

"What would you do if he killed Justin?" Heero asked. Uno paused and frowned up at him.

"One less person in my way."

"So in return for saving your life you let him die?" Heero growled. "You're just as cold as Synodd is."

"Don't you dare," she growled then and took one more puff of her cigarette. "Don't you _dare_ put me against my enemy like that again!"

Heero shrugged his shoulders and blew it off the way she blew off everyone else. "What's done is done, Uno. Let it stay in the past."

Her eyes narrowed but she only growled, "Exactly. Drop it and end it."

The lot of them were interrupted by a sudden beeping noise coming from Uno's—actually it was Heero's—laptop. Uno frowned down at it—as did everyone else—and read the report.

"You're not expecting to…" Duo trailed off before returning to Uno. "You're still not healed enough to engage in another battle!"

She narrowed her eyes and accepted the mission. "I've accepted." Uno closed down the laptop, shut it, and then took one final puff before getting to her feet. Once she was standing she stretched and brought the backpack onto her shoulders.

"You can't go!" Duo growled fiercely. "It's too soon and you're still injured!"

"That's nice," she murmured before stepping out of the living room and into the hallway. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Uno!" Duo chased after her and was soon followed by everyone else. "I didn't bring you home just to return you to the battlefield so unfit for another fight," he growled out. "You're to stay here until you're capable of moving without injury!"

Uno turned to him. "Uh huh," she frowned then turned back around to the front door. Duo reached out suddenly and grabbed her wrist, his fingers holding it tightly.

"No!" He growled. "You can't go, Uno! You're not yet ready!"

Duo continued to force Uno backwards when she suddenly spun around with her other hand curled into a fist, and punched him squarely on the face. The impact stung him as much as it had when Heero hit him in the past for the Mareimaia Wars.

"_Don't!_" She snarled out. Duo released her and fell to the ground instantly. He immediately bolted into an upright position and Heero went to his side quickly. Tears burned behind Duo's eyes and he raised a hand to rub where the burning left behind from the punch.

"Don't you _dare_ insist upon giving me orders!" She snarled out. "You left me to nearly die back there and if I didn't know how to defend myself—if I wasn't suddenly angry for seeing a Synodd soldier the moment I opened my door when it was right after I recalled _everything_ Ricky had told me about Synodd breeding him to kill me—I wouldn't have survived!"

"Uno," Duo whispered out. Heero looked quiet stunned as well and only stared up at her in silence. "Why?"

"And then you have the autocracy to tell me what I can and _cannot_ do? You left me alone with barely any knowledge of how to survive in life—let alone a _war_—and I had to run to the scientists to learn all of that! I have never killed before and it was a frightening experience to have broken a man's neck with a simple kick, to shoot a man for self defense—to _fight_ for my own survival!"

"It wasn't his fault," Trowa slipped in. "Heero and I pried him away from the stairs in which he was desperate to climb. He was in tears when we sped off away from the mansion."

"Than why didn't you try and contact me for those several months where I was forced to resign to a closet?" She shouted. "Why make me believe that you were all _dead_ because of me for all these years?"

"We couldn't interfere into your fight, Uno!" Trowa snapped back. "We would have but we knew we would have been easy targets for Synodd to use against you!"

Uno took a deep breath and glared down at Duo's sobbing figure, being supported and comforted by Heero's gracious arms. "Don't bother finding me," she fumed. "The Uno Maxwell you know is dead—I'm Uno Cleaver."

And with that she slammed the door shut behind herself, leaving Duo to sob in the arms of his old comrades, his heart shattered into a billion pieces, and the love for his daughter smothered away by bloodshed.

* * *

**Oh man... that ending actually made ME want to cry and I wrote this!**


	27. Illusions of a Shattered Mind

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 27  
Illusions of a Shattered Mind

* * *

"Are you sure you know where it is?" Duo asked worriedly as he leaned over Heero's shoulder. 

"I know this is it," Heero insisted; for the past hour and half Heero had been hacking into the history files of his laptop to see what Uno's mission had said. He frowned.

"She's at headquarters," he muttered at last.

Duo felt the blood in his body run dry, just like the tears that had stained his face. "H-headquarters?" He stammered out. "As in… the main branch that runs everything?"

Heero nodded. "The actual company, it_self_."

Duo collapsed onto the couch behind him and felt his mind about to faint. "We gotta' save her—she doesn't know how highly guarded that place still is!"

-

"Damn it, Duo!" Uno screamed out at the tops of her lungs as she sped her stolen bike down the street, over the medium, and dangerously into the opposite lane. "Why! _Why!_"

Stealing the bike had been the easiest thing to do. She casually stepped out into the busy road close by to the suburban town, held up her arm for the biker who was going to speed by her, and clothes-lined him. The poor bastard had died on impact for crashing his neck into her arm and she felt to relieve his dead body of his mode of transportation.

What? Not like he would need it anymore.

"Why did you do this to me?" Tears blurred her vision as she swept in and out of the lanes and whipped by the cars that blew their horns at her. "Why did you put me through this hell?"

Screams of aggressive drivers shouting at her were blurred past her mind and her tears that hazed out her vision. Duo had sent her flying over the top when he told her the truth, the truth he—and most likely everyone else—has kept hidden from her, her _whole_ life. Heero defended him as if Duo were in the right.

What? Was she supposed to suddenly scream in glee and wrap her arms around Duo's neck, around her _true_ father's neck? Was she supposed to be all happy-happy and amazingly proud after finding out her family had all lied to her? And how many others have lied to her? Zechs? Relena? _Hildie_?

It didn't matter. They were all dead and she had to move on.

"Just move on," she chanted to herself as she returned to the original lane for which to drive upon and sped off at a faster pace. "Just move on. Fight this war and finish it. End the fate for which destiny had planned out for us all. Take with it to Hell the shit that my past has been created from and leave nobody from the past alive."

Uno has been contemplating this for a very long time, contemplating on whether or not she will be able to survive once the war was over. But she didn't care anymore. One thing was for certain: not a soul of those who know the past much live. Too much has been lost because of those views, because people have misread the beliefs led by the man who had created the mansion she was raised within.

She turned off the heavy road and down the feeder road to the freeway, ready to turn into the parking lot of the building she had come to dread all too much. When she neared it, she gazed up at the windows before her, remembering the fateful mission she and Mandy had come to complete, remembering when they have been captured.

Remembering Ricky.

No. Ricky had to be dead now; Justin was angry and he was set on killing Ricky. But that wasn't Ricky; Ricky was kind and caring towards her. No. That man was an imposter of Ricky, a clone, a fake. He wasn't the _real_ Ricky; he wasn't _her_ Ricky.

Uno slipped off the bike, withdrew her stolen gun from Heero's room that she had taken in the middle of the night, and prepared herself for her mission objective. It was easy to steal Heero's gun; the darkness shielded her so well and her stealth skills were so perfect that nobody had ever known she was even there.

At least, not until he entered his room after she left and found the gun on his top shelf of his bookcase was missing.

She tore into the building and darted her gaze around. She wasn't about to get caught again—by guards _or_ that horrible clone of her boyfriend.

"Alright," she murmured silently as she slowly stepped down the hall, each footstep hitting the floor lightly. "Now to find the department's main control room for the science division."

She sighed suddenly, as if knowing what route to take. When she realized it she stood up and groaned then turned towards her right where an elevator stood.

"Look's like I'm heading back upstairs."

-

Uno shot out of the elevator, her pistol aimed and ready, and frowned. No body was around. It was very unusual and she was sure there would be guards. But all she found were empty hallways and cold walls.

She strode down the hall with her guard remaining on high alert, found the door she was looking for, and stepped inside. Once she entered she saw the monitors and keyboards, along with the large amounts of huge machinery and computers, skittered all across the floors, lined up all along the walls, and a lonely man standing in the middle of it all, his back turned to her, his arms locked together for where she could see.

"Uno," he said softly. Uno frowned and straightened her back; how did this man know her? When he turned around to face her she felt all the blood in her body run thin.

"Daniel," she murmured. "Daniel Tanners."

Daniel nodded then with a deep sigh, glanced at the ground and stepped to the side so he could head over towards one of the walls of the room where a chalkboard was standing.

"Yes Uno, it's me; Ricky's father."

"Why?" She lowered the gun, awkwardly feeling at ease. "Why?" She repeated herself; however, this time much softer.

Daniel frowned and glanced up at her. "I must say I'm quite amazed with you, Uno. Three times you have managed to turn my son against his task and _two_ of those times he has died in place of you."

Uno frowned. "Two?"

"Just last week when he threw you out of the window," he explained before returning to the floor and continuing his slow steps of pacing. "Your comrade dueled against him and won. I had a feeling you would return to this building to fight and so I didn't have the team return him to the pods. No; rather, I simply let him die."

"You let your own son die?" Uno snarled. "What kind of a father are you to him?"

Daniel looked up at her, his brows knitted together with worry. "He hasn't told you anything, has he?"

Uno growled. "Anything as of what? He's told me he was created and bred for my destruction by your company's pathetic beliefs."

Daniel chewed the inside of his cheek before removing the worried expression from his face and displaying a wide grin. "For an overachiever, you sure don't pick up that quickly."

"What are you getting at?" She growled. "Insults don't do shit to me—just thought I should tell you."

"Ricky's not my son," Daniel spat. Uno frowned then and cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

Daniel looked back down and began strolling towards the opposite side of the room. "Several years ago, really it was right after news of your existence being raised our adversaries, the ex-Gundam Pilots, got out, we decided to create our own version of you… so we can eliminate you when the time came."

"What?" Uno felt her blood running colder than ice, if it were even possible. "What are you saying?"

"Heero Yuy had a mission to do at one of our first bases, back on a colony in cluster L5. We know he let himself get captured—as that same evening an explosion had hit—and so while he was in our capture, while he was confined to the safety of our cells, we experimented on him."

"You…" Uno swallowed hard. "You had this planned from the beginning?"

Daniel carried right on as if he hadn't heard her. "We needed to extract a sample of his sperm and so we did. Later, we were on a colony in cluster L1 and we captured one of the brightest female citizens we have ever seen; we found her because she had won a contest we put out—a contest of the vast experience of knowledge. We tracked her down, captured her, removed a few of her eggs from her body, then returned her; she never knew a thing." Daniel paused and took a deep breath. "Her name was Sarah Cleaver and though she was bright—she was frightened upon waking up in her hotel room when her friends insisted she had not returned home the night before and somehow appeared in the room. They left immediately and returned home."

"Sarah Cleaver?" Uno muttered. Daniel turned to her, his brows furrowed. "That's my mother!"

Daniel stood in astonishment. "You're lying," he muttered. Uno shook her head. "You mean to tell me that you and Ricky—the Synodd creation of your copy-alike—is actually your half brother?"

Uno shut her eyes then and turned away while groaning. "God—I feel sick now."

Daniel laughed. "I can't believe this!" Uno opened her eyes and glared him. "You and Ricky really _are_ alike in so many ways! I'm amazed I never saw it before."

"You're sick," she spat out. "Plain ol' sick. We made out several times."

Daniel shrugged. "Nothing different than normal siblings fucking around, eh?"

Uno shut her eyes and shivered softly. "And to think I was tempted to get laid by him."

Daniel smirked. "Too bad you didn't. It would have probably given him an easier chance to kill you."

"I can't believe you had this whole thing planned out from the beginning," she growled upon opening her eyes and turning to him fully. She glared him. "You had this planned out from the start!"

Daniel shrugged. "Yes, I did. And I admit, you and him are _so_ much alike, though he's more of a perfectionist than a sarcastic mouth—even though he _did_ get an attitude with our soldiers often."

She took deep breaths to steady her racing heart. "I was born from Duo as he Heero; I have the sarcasm and humor and the ability to always hide behind a smile and he doesn't."

"No… he just has brains, bronze, and ability compared to your childish behavior," Daniel spat back. Uno narrowed her eyes.

"Watch yourself, Daniel." And with that she raised her gun and aimed it at him. "I came here to kill you—to put an end to all of this."

Daniel spread out his arms just then and choked out a laugh. "And you think that'll stop me? You think that'll stop Synodd? You think killing me would bring Theresa back?"

"No," she growled, "but it's a start that I'm willing to take. Everything dealing with the past must be put to rest for once and for all."

And without another word, she pulled the trigger and blood seeped out of his forehead. Uno took a deep breath and lowered the gun, her gaze fixated on the body that collapsed before her. Why hadn't he put up a fight?

She lowered her eyes to the floor and fought the urge to cry. Why did Daniel let her kill him without a fight? Why did he not mind? Why did he not stop her?

Maybe he was depressed at the loss of his two sons, at the loss of his _real_ son and the man he created and raised as his son. Maybe because he knew that, if she were able to compete and win _constantly_ against Ricky all the way through her childhood up until when Justin finished the job for her, Daniel knew she would actually have the ability to put this war to a stop.

But didn't he want it?

She turned to face the deceased body one final time before exiting the room.

-

When she exited the building gunfire rang out.

_Why am I not surprised?_ She frowned and ducked for cover before whipping out her own gun from her back pockets.

She had a feeling it was just far too easy to get through that mission without a fair fight. It was just _far_ too easy to happen!

She ran and took cover behind a sign and frowned when opposing gunfire rang out. She turned and saw, down the path she had run to duck behind the sign, other faces that haven't fought in years.

"Duo?" She murmured to herself. Heero stood up and began shooting the barrels of the guns the guards had held up, instantly exploding each rifle he shot at. He quickly fell to his knees and covered himself as other shots were fired in their direction.

The suddenly, the gunfire ceased and the soldiers were running at them with their figures ready to fight. She held up a pretty decent fight and once in a while Uno stole a glimpse to see her family putting up a good fight. She smiled; she was going to have a word with Duo about joining her to put a stop to this bloody Hell she was living in, knowing that if they all teamed up in this war they could win it in no time and claim victory.

She began fighting back with a different mindset on. Earlier she was fed up with what Duo had said to her and how he had tried to stop her but after speaking with Daniel, something within her clicked.

It was as if she was no longer the bitch considered Uno Cleaver and more like the child she was raised to become, named Uno Maxwell.

Slowly but surely she got closer and closer to Duo's side, fighting her way to the field for which the four older pilots fought, until something happened.

Gunfire out of no where rang out and everyone froze. Uno's first instinct was to snap her gaze over at Duo, but found he was just as stunned. Then to Heero and she frowned, noticing Heero was unharmed but gawking at Quatre. Then she noticed Quatre and wanted to scream.

He had collapsed onto his knees and his eyes were as wide as saucers, his hands covering the gaping hole in the middle of his chest, where blood spilled out and onto his clothes.

"No," she breathed out. "No!"

The fight started back up and Uno was in no mood to claim victory over this measly battle; she wanted revenge for Quatre's sudden and unexpected death.

"Quatre!" Duo screamed out but his braid was gripped and he was forced down onto his back. He kicked backwards and pushed the soldiers away before kicking into the air and landing back onto his feet. He spun around, ready to charge, and then another shot rang out.

This time, they heard the gasp of the victim. All heads turned to one another before they saw Trowa. Trowa dropped to one knees, his right shoulder a bloody mess of his scarlet fluids. He gazed up at the soldier before him, astonished that their opponents were so cowardly that they had to sneak a bullet into a hand-to-hand fight. The soldier shot fire once more and into Trowa's left knee cap.

Trowa screamed out and out of no where Heero snapped the neck of his opponent to rush to his comrade's side. It was all he could do before a third shot was fired to Trowa's face. By the time Heero got to his friend's side the poor, ex circus clown, had already collapsed.

Heero gazed up at the rival who was now pointing the gun at Heero but he wasn't thinking straight anymore. He roared out and kicked against the ground, plummeting headfirst into the soldier. The gun fired but it went off into the air as the man fell into a heap with Heero on top of him. Uno and Duo were too busy watching the fight to actually join in.

"Heero," Duo murmured out in a slur. "No… _be careful!_" Those last words Duo had screamed out but they reached Heero too late for a second soldier had stepped up from behind and shot right through the back of his chest, his heart. The soldier Heero was on top of had died as well for the bullet tore through Heero's body and into his own. Both Duo and Uno shrieked at the same time before feeling their bodies increasing with blood, their veins pulsing ten times the amount needed.

Adrenaline burned through their fingertips as each fought harder, stronger, and braver than ever. Uno hadn't wanted to split apart from Duo but when she spun around in search of him she found him off in the distance, away from her side where he only recently stood, fighting alongside of her.

She drew out her gun, angry as it was with the fight and the sudden deaths of her remaining family members, and shot to the best of her abilities before anyone else could be injured. Duo must have had the same thought running through his mind for as he catapulted another soldier he withdrew the gun from his boot, kicked in the air to leap to his feet, and began firing away at the remaining soldiers.

A rival shot fired right as Uno shot the last soldier and she spun immediately to see Duo staring over at her, the soldier before him collapsing to the ground slowly. Duo's face was twisted in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping open, but why?

They both have defeated well over twenty soldiers, twenty soldiers who have had the intense training her family all lacked and she hasn't had the time to learn. They have defeated twenty soldiers of Synodd, a company so vile and so wretched that Hell most likely spat them back out of the fire pits.

So why was he in shock? Perhaps the family deaths that just happen only seconds ago?

Then she lowered her gaze to the large hole that was slowly spreading a crimson hue all over his chest, beginning from his heart, and she felt the world freeze.

"Duo," she breathed out slowly, desperately. "No…"

Duo fell to his knees and Uno immediately rushed to his side. She skittered to a halt and spun around to get behind him as his body fell backwards, his head landing into her lap. Her hands cupped the sides of his face and she stared down into his slowly gazing-over orbs, their colors becoming darker, his pupils getting much larger.

"Duo," she said. Tears stung her eyes and she blinked to grant them permission to flow down her cheeks. She stared down at him as he stared back up at her, the two of them exchanging looks for that one final moment.

"Please," she cried, "don't leave me again. Don't go."

"Uno," Duo rasped out, struggling to raise a hand to her face. He cupped a cheek but it was hard to keep his hand in the air and slowly it began to fall. Uno grasped it and held it to her face dearly, her eyes closing as she inhaled his scent for one long, final moment.

"Please," she whispered.

"I love you," Duo breathed out, "my little Uno."

"Duo!" She opened her eyes and stared down into his. "Don't you _dare_! Don't go away from me again!"

He closed his eyes and smiled, feeling the tears she shed for him landing on his forehead. "May Shinimegami forever… rest… in your… heart."

Uno's eyes widened as she noticed, upon his final word, it was also his final breath.

"Duo?" She whispered. "Please… Duo?" Nothing happened and still she tried calling to him. "_Baka_!"

Uno lowered her head and sobbed, his hand clutched tightly in her grasp. Tears fell from her eyes, cascading down her cheeks in one fluent motion, taking with it the only courage she had ever known to possess.

"Why?" She whispered to Duo's muted ears. "Why do you leave me so much? What have I done?"

The reminder of punching Duo to keep him away from her so she could achieve her mission returned just then and caused her to fall into a complete form of despair. She raised her head, her eyes filled to the brim with tears, her cheeks drenched with the more. She glanced around and saw the amount of dead bodies, most the soldiers of Synodd. She sniffled and continued to sob; damn all Synodd to Hell!

She cringed at the sight of Heero's mangled body lying on top of a Synodd soldier. She choked out a shallow cry when she saw how disfigured Trowa had become in his final moments of life. Then she nearly screamed when she saw how guilty the shot had been that had stolen the most innocent of life—Quatre—away from her. And now she had Duo in her hands, on her lap, dead just like the rest of them.

And something within her mind clicked.

Why should she take her time to weaken the defenses of the enemy if she knew how to stop them in the first place? Why should she follow orders when she knew her way would end the war quicker and more sufficient, to make certain nobody else would have to suffer.

But the number one thing that she realized was this: all scars from the past had to be eliminated to start over. So long as fate still determined a path of destruction and old veterans lived peace can never be achieved. Far too many innocent souls have died because people thought they could bring back old beliefs that have proven false.

"No," she said softly as she raised her head from Duo's dead eyes and cold, lifeless body. "No more of this. No more of this Hell for _anybody_."

And it was true; why should another child be born from this war and raised in peace to prepare for a war then lose herself when she thinks everyone's dead because of her? Why should she force another child to live the way she had?

"No more." Uno lowered Duo's head to the ground and gave him one small kiss on his forehead before sliding his eyes shut.

"Goodbye Duo," she rasped out. "May you forever remain my Shinigami."

Uno stood up and balled her fists on both sides of her body. She took a deep breath and calmed herself despite the flooding of tears that fell from her eyes. She didn't care if she were crying anymore; she couldn't even fell them fall. She didn't care about the children who may have witnessed her at the park while she killed Tori Spactic. She didn't care about her comrades and the chances at life they could possibly have once this war finally ended. She didn't care about her heirlooms that she had received in the wills of everyone who had some part of raising her, leaving her their mass fortunes, which totaled up to the entire Earth's Sphere—the whole planet—and every single colony surrounding it.

All that she cared about was putting a final stop to this dreadful war and taking the lives of the past with it.

And this time… _nothing_ would stand in her way.

* * *

**One chapter left to go, then following that is the epilogue. There will be a total of 29 fanfiction dot net chapters, but really the epilogue isn't a chapter... (shrugs)**


	28. the Tourniquet to Life

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 28  
the Tourniquet to Life

-

_Tourniquet:_ (noun) bandage that stops the flow of blood from an artery by applying pressure

-

No more. No more Hell, no more Heaven, no more life.

No more life. No more breathing, no more crying, no more fighting.

No more fighting. No more blood, no more death, no more sin.

No more sin. To officially be rid of sin you must rid of it yourself and all known traces of it, or else history is destined to repeat in a casual, endless waltz. First the knowledge of the past is learned, and then the imagery of copying the character that thought up the story, then lastly the actions.

The actions are what really kills the idea of the purpose, defeats the significance of the whole effect. If life didn't try and repeat the process of its ancestry then peace could actually be obtained and maintained; but since information regarding the past is still out, the ideals can not yet be set to rest.

And as the famous quote goes, 'so long as mankind exists, there will always be battles'. It's not the person's fault for thinking destructive; rather, its nature's fault, for the way all humans are born, is for the soul purpose to survive.

And to survive, one must fight.

And to fight, one must kill.

-

"Masons—hand me that key," Vix extended his hand and frowned down at the notes before him. "This doesn't make sense and if I switch the two commands together I can turn Zeus into more than just the average killing machine."

Mason's frowned in worry as he stepped up to Vix and handed his partner the key for the machinery parts. "Be careful, Vix… this isn't another one of your Angel of Death patients—if you destroy Zeus Justin _will_ come back with a vengeance."

Vix snorted. "Don't be absurd—that boy owes me his life."

"I can't say the same about Vincent," Evan started up as he stepped into the hangar with several papers in his hands. "I wish that boy relied on me for resources but his knowledge is vast beyond his age."

Mason's chuckled. "Well I know for a fact that Mandy owes me her life. If I had ignored the chance two years ago she would be the mother of about eleven children and married at her young age to a man twice age and four times erected."

Sanders' brows knitted together as he raised his head. "Talk in such a way reminds me of how Chris has become since the war started." All three paused and turned back to him. "The young lad's gone insane, almost; practically to the point of become the devil himself."

"Chris?" Evan frowned. "You mean the innocent boy?"

Sanders hid himself away in his papers and mumbled. "I wouldn't consider him innocent anymore. He's taken in several whores after he killed the first man of his life and even threatened to rape Mandy. Even Vincent and Justin were startled by his returning attitude and sudden change of personality."

"Chris deserves to be an innocent man and not a guilty criminal," a new voice barked out. All four men raised their heads and saw Uno's fierce gaze upon them as she stepped into their circle. "You all have made him change and frankly, I prefer the older version better."

"You do?" Vix asked in stunned shock. At her nod, he questioned it further. "Why? He could have been killed if he wasn't careful and smart."

"He could be killed if he gets too bloodthirsty or fucks the wrong girl," Uno shot back. "Much like the way you fucked with their lives."

"Now wait just a damn minute," Evan shot out. "In what way do you say we destroyed them? We've given them a life!"

"Wrong," Uno snarled. All four paused and stared at her in shock at her outburst for she never bothered to even speak to them. "You have destroyed the lives on four individuals and for that you deserve to burn in Hell. Wars shouldn't be fought by children or anybody who's not in a military. Wars shouldn't be a select few to battle against an enemy so large—so unpredictable—that death can be at every turn. And above all… wars shouldn't be fought by these select few when the enemy is none other than Synodd!"

"What does Synodd have anything to do with this?" Sanders questions.

"Synodd _is_ this war! Synodd is _my_ war! Synodd has destroyed my life—not Professor G or Doctor J! Synodd! _Synodd!_" Uno whipped out the gun and pointed it squarely on Sander's face, in between his eyes. "And you all think you know that company—you all think you have any ties to it. I've lost my life because of that company! I've lost my best friend because they tried to kill me when I was little! I've lost my boyfriend because he couldn't assassinate me for their fucking assignment! I lost my family because they tried to eliminate _all_ obstacles and they couldn't kill _me_!"

"Uno—wait just a moment—" Sanders was silenced as Uno pulled the trigger and shot a bullet straight through his head. The remaining three leaped back at the spray of blood that had coated itself all over her and a little upon them.

"What the—Uno Maxwell, what's going on?" Evan roared out. She turned and aimed the gun at his face.

"I'm erasing all known evidence of this war to end all traces of the previous wars," she explained clearly. "I want to put a stop to this fight and I'll stop at _nothing_ to accomplish that!" She pulled the trigger and shot Evan in the chest. He stumbled back and hit the desk with his tailbone.

"Uno," Evan put his hands in the air and gasped for breath, "stop this at once!"

Her eyes narrowed just then and she squeezed the trigger once more. His hand blew off with the breeze of the bullet and a gaping hole now sat within the nose of his face. She turned and faced Vix and Masons.

"Hold on a moment, Uno." Vix cleared his throat and glanced over to Masons before turning back to her. "Please… just explain yourself."

"I just did," she growled. "Now I must say Mandy probably deserves a better life than the one she would have led had you not found her," she noted to Masons, "but she was weak and could have said no to that fucking, crazed lunatic that wanted her clearly for sex. Yeah—so what, she'll die of starvation; hey, at least she's kept her dignity."

"Uno," Masons' shot to his feet, "please."

"But that's something you don't like your employees to have—dignity."

"Uno!"

"Go to Hell," she growled out. She shot and fired Masons and took his life with a bullet to the brain as well then turned back to Vix.

"Woah," Vix backed up a step. "Now I must say—you've got skill."

She took a step forward. "I've got hatred."

He took another step back. "You've got great aim."

She took another step forward. "I've got a great target."

Vix gulped back his fear and stepped back again but bumped into another desk. "Uno," he tried.

"You're an Angel of Death and I'm Shinimegami," she smirked. "In a way, we are both alike. You're a doctor who kills his patients and I'm death that comes to claim souls."

"Please—leave me alive," he urged on.

"No," she spat back. "You've scarred this life and you're going to pay dearly for it."

"Uno…"

"Goodbye, Doctor Vix. May the souls you delivered to Heaven or Hell torture you for the rest of eternity."

"Please!"

She pulled the trigger and watched as his body flew over the top of the desk then collapsed onto the floor behind it. She took a deep breath and lowered the gun before turning around and heading towards the inner offices where the main two contractors worked.

Upon entering, she stood in the doorway and found the two of them bent over the computer screens. They turned their heads when they heard the door to the room open.

"What a surprise," J retorted. Professor G's eyes narrowed as he noticed the blood covering her body.

"Uno—you're hurt."

"Not my blood," she murmured. "It's somebody else's."

"Whose?" J asked. Professor G had a strong hunch as he noticed the lack of life in the next room.

"You killed the others, didn't you?" J frowned and G only continued. Uno raised the gun and aimed it at his face. "You've killed everyone else and now you've come to kill us."

"Wrong," she mumbled. "Libra's explosion killed you. Your ghosts are just haunting me."

"Then how do you get rid of the ghosts?" G shot back.

Uno's eyes narrowed. "You eliminate its shadow."

"Clever," J murmured. Uno fired the gun and shot G in the forehead. She turned and glared J.

"You have caused enough lives to be spared. You don't deserve to live."

"I couldn't agree more," he remarked. "Do tell me… what are you planning on doing once you finish this war?"

"I'm not planning for anything. I don't belong here anymore than you."

"I understand. I shall see you on the next side?"

"I'll be in Limbo… wondering if I'm innocent and you've made the monster… or if I really _am_ guilty for all the lives I've taken."

J nodded. "Very well then. What will _your_ last words be?" He smirked.

She smirked back and before squeezing the trigger, she retorted with, "Burn baby, burn."

-

Life is no more than just a wave in a sea of existence. There are millions of waves—millions of lives—each of which may last for a good distance and few which will die out after a short time. Each wave is different; some may be larger than others while some may even be as small as a ripple, barely causing even a dent within life itself. Where the wave heads is towards the end of the rope, wondering how far it can reach before life entirely stops moving.

Stops breathing.

To sit in the darkness and watch life go by is like sitting down and watching the waves. It's a peaceful thing, to sit down and be alone, to watch the waves of life as they carry everyone else down the path of success or failure. After all, what's a few ripples to a lake or a few tidal waves to a beach?

When a fish swims beneath a wave it disrupts the flow, but waves keep on moving soon after it dies down. It's just like obstacles in life; something big drastically changes the path one may walk down the road to life but after some time, when everything settles out and calms back down, life always goes on, carries on into the world of the unknown bliss.

There is only one key ingredient to have a fulfillment of peace and that's to make certain all fish are dead; to make sure all obstacles of life are no more. And there's only one true way to accomplish that.

They must be rid of manually.

-

In a dark cabin, securely hidden away in the deepest part of the woods, sits a man with long stringy white hair. His wooden rests besides his body as he relaxes within the antique arm chair of his domain. The fireplace before him isn't lit, the windows are all boarded up, and only a little light of the sun has managed to filter in through the cracks left open on the windows, the glass long since cracked from years before.

He sighs deeply, in deep thought and remembering when his life used to have meaning. He has grown up on the soul purpose of vengeance and after that meaning has been sought out he had gone off for education. He figured to fill the world of his knowledge and express historic artifices and thoughts but he met a pupil who brought back old memories.

Those old memories remained secretly hidden all the while he educated these students but at the end something happened and stole of one his students from his vision. This action had caused his brightest pupil, the one who has brought back those painful memories to his mind's eye, to change. He changed as well and together, the two of them joined sides to battle the cruel fates of the world.

And yet, as he sat and contemplated his life and his very existence, he wished the cruel fates of the world would hurry up and claim him. Every day he would sit in the same chair, his cane resting besides him, and reminiscence the time when he had a life that he had loved. He had a relationship, a family, a career; and in one fatal moment all was stolen away from him.

In the same cabin but in another dark corner, a figure stood silent, securely hidden by the black shadows of the darkened room. The man frowned in wonder and raised his head at the figure but he saw nothing other than the outline of a thin form.

"Is that you, Uno?" He asks with a crackling voice which rasped. The lithe form raised an arm and the sound of metal clanking together whispered throughout the tiny cabin. The older man closes his eyes and lowers his face to the floor before him. A grin plays across his face as he realizes what is about to happen.

"I understand," he says. "To finally be rid of all wars, one must first eliminate all roots to the beginning thought. To finally be rid of the thoughts, one must remove all traces of all scars."

In the silence that met soon afterwards, the metal clanking returned and his lips turned into a genuine smile. He continues with a voice hushed in soft tones. "So long as scars of the past remain true peace can never be achieved."

And directly after he had said those final words, a loud _bang_ roared throughout the little cabin in the deepest part of the woods. Birds on the outside of the walls leap up into the air and fly off at a fear of the noise. The sound of the loud scream continues to ring off in the distance, carrying with it the memory that has once been an explanation of life.

The figure lowers the arm and tears fall from its face.

-

Uno powered up Angel and flew out of the forest at its given speed from Tallgeese. She didn't want to think about the remaining choices she had left open for her. She had nothing open and thinking about it only left her to despair what could have been.

What could have been a wonderful childhood.

What could have been a wonderful relationship.

What could have been a wonderful family.

What could have been a wonderful friend.

What could have been a wonderful life.

No. She didn't have a wonderful life and she couldn't have one. She wasn't allowed to have one. Duo made that decision the moment he took her in and asked her to become Shinimegami. She has lived years preparing to become Shinimegami and finally, after battling Synodd for the past two years, contemplating her very existence for more, she had finally become her one, true, dream.

She has _finally_ become Shinimegami.

She was the Goddess of Death and Angel was her ride, her dragon to Hell. With it, the two of them could eliminate all known traces of the wrongful humanity and the thoughts that they obtain.

Together, she could finish the war that had started the day she was born and finally let her sins pull her down to rest.

She slowed Angel down as she neared one of the main Synodd buildings for the mobile suit factories and grinned. They have noticed her arrival and set the alarms. Now the air was littered with mobile suits and it only grew in amount as they continued to disperse their units.

Angel withdrew the beam cannon from the harness at its legs and split the double gun apart. A grin slowly formed on her lips as Zero's mind control begun to kick in.

"You don't deserve to live," she mumbled as the enemies neared her. Angel raised its cannon to prepare its attack. "You don't deserve to fight in this war." The beam cannon began charging.

"You don't deserve to go on living!" Tears of hatred stung in her eyes as she squeezed the level of the control for Angel to fire the gun and within a brief moment, nothing happened. For a brief moment, nothing moved.

For a brief moment, life was frozen solid.

The suddenly, as if compelled by the unnatural forces of Hell, itself, the powerful blast exploded from the gun's barrels, and fired away at the swarm of enemy mobile suits. Uno screamed as she blew up hundreds of mobile suits and stole the lives of millions. Pilots from the opposing military died as she tore through their machines and citizens on the ground were crushed to death by falling debris. Normally, she would grow angry at harming the public but she no longer cared. The public accepted the trash talk Synodd expressed about; they deserved the same fate as the company that tried to play with the forces of God.

When the gun died down and Angel lowered its arm, Uno found every mobile suit of the fleet had been taken down within one long squeeze of the trigger and the building, as well, had crumbled beneath the force of the attack. She stared down at the ground and saw the amount of debris that had fallen due to gravity and for a shocking revelation, she couldn't find herself caring for the lives of innocent civilians she had stolen.

Uno directed Angel away from the massive destruction she had just caused and towards the next base, ready to take out even more of her enemy. She sped up the pace as she replayed the battle in her mind. She grinned when she watched the debris of the crumbled mobile suits fall to the ground.

What she didn't notice, however, were the tears that were currently strolled down her cheeks.

-

"What the _hell_ is going on!" Vincent roared out. Mandy frowned and stepped up to him and Justin ran into the room at hearing his comrade's loud voice. Chris's brows knitted together in worry as he looked up from the gun book he was currently reading.

"Uno is wiping out at least _half_ of Synodd's population!" Vincent pointed at the laptop screen where a news broadcasting station displayed the video of Angel—Uno's Gundam—destroying dozens of enemy mobile suits. They all watched as the gundam carried on before finally leaving the scene, not doing anything beyond destroying the fleets and building, when the debris had killed hundreds of citizens down below.

"I think she flipped," Vincent retorted. "I actually think the girl's lost her mind," he choked out through a laugh.

"Seeing if she ever had a mind of peace to begin with," Chris retorted as he stepped up to the group. Justin frowned over at his changed comrade, still not used to the new side of his once innocent friend.

"Do you think we should go and see what's wrong with her?" Mandy asked, worry seeping into her tone. Vincent stared down at her with weary before returning to the screen.

"Let me try and ask Evan what's wrong first. He might know why she's flipped out." Vincent begun sending commands but the commands were immediately sent back with negative replies. "What the hell?"

"Look," Justin pointed to the tiny vid window at the bottom corner of the screen where the news continued to broadcast. Vincent frowned and brought the screen up to its full size then all of them felt their blood turn to ice.

Now the A-A Hangar was being shown on the news, saying an explosion had hit earlier in the day, and no one knows how.

"I think I know how," Justin murmured.

"As do I," Vincent added in. Chris only nodded and Mandy frowned.

"What's happened to her?" She asked.

"I don't know," Vincent turned away from the laptop. "But I intend to find out. There's only one other large building left for her to care about."

Mandy turned to him and frowned. "Which is?"

"Headquarters."

-

By the time the four of them reached Headquarters Angel was already besides it, the tripod fighting a number of suits while the other defeated ones piled around the ground. Justin frowned when he saw how bloodthirsty Angel appeared—how bloodthirsty Uno seemed to have become.

"Uno," he murmured to himself, "please… stop this."

"Uno!" Vincent shot by Justin and slowed down as his gundam neared Angel. "What's going on?"

Angel finished piercing its tripod into the stomach of a mobile suite and swiped the scythe around until the remaining suits were taken out. It stopped and put away the staff then appeared to just float in mid air, if not for the suits it was currently standing upon.

"Uno!" Vincent tried once more.

A vid window appeared in his cockpit—along with everyone else's—and displayed a figure in nothing but black with a long braid trailing down the back of the chair.

"Vincent," Uno said nonchalantly. She wasn't looking at the window or anything else; in fact, she was staring at the ground, her head lowered in her lap. "Leave this place at once."

"Not until you tell us what the fuck you're doing!"

"I'm removing the only obstacle I've ever known in my life," she returned in the same, nonchalant voice. "You four have a chance to live peaceful lives, one which I have never been granted the opportunity for."

Justin finally found his voice but it was weak nonetheless. "What are you saying?"

"You four can go on living like normal people, never afraid to show yourself in public, never afraid to meet new faces." Uno finally raised her head and Justin gasped as he saw the dried tears that have stained her cheeks and swollen her eyes. "All my life I've been watched by Synodd, followed by their eyes. All my life I've been the target for elimination and several times they have tried to take me out… each one failed."

"Uno," Chris muttered out in shock.

Uno glanced down and carried on. "I have had a best friend who was taken in place of me, because Ricky couldn't bring himself to shoot me." Justin's lips parted in shock; she was explaining everything!

"Ricky… during those times was my other best friend and my boyfriend. I thought he cared for me—I thought he loved me. I guess he did," she smirked suddenly, "seeing as he couldn't bring himself to shoot me in point blank range and wound up taking his own life."

"Uno," Mandy murmured out.

"But when I saw him the second time I learned he really had died back there, in that alleyway." She raised her head and Justin felt his heart breaking; she was crying again. "He used every feeling, every thought, every memory against me and I felt my heart die at the sight of him so devilish against me, so aggressive and so… _evil_."

"Ah geeze," Vincent mumbled, "Uno."

She lowered her gaze once more. "I don't have the ability to live peacefully."

"Yes you do," Justin muttered out. She only shook her head. "Yes you do! Together we will all fight this war and after it's over I will take you away from it all and I will _prove_ to you that you have a chance for happiness!"

She raised her head and stared back at him. "Justin," she smiled suddenly, "you're so sweet to me. I have to say I think I had a crush on you…" Justin felt his heart freeze.

"I always pitied Chris for being so innocent and so free," Chris frowned then and realized what's happened to himself, "hated Vincent for his humongous ego," Vincent felt his heart breaking at the thought Uno held of him, "and loathed Mandy for her perfectness and lack of willpower to control any of it," Mandy wanted to cry at how jealous Uno had always been of her and she now understood why Uno acted the way she had those times in the past—the dedication, devotion, and the threats with the gun.

"But I never had anything against you," she stifled a smile and ignored the tears that fell. "I never hated you for your knowledge or loathed you for your abilities. Of all the things, I found myself actually attracted to you."

"Uno," Justin mumbled, "please don't do this. You can still live happily. I'll show you."

She pressed her lips together and shook her. "No… I can't."

"Yes you _can_!" Justin roared out.

"No," she murmured, "I can't. Like Zechs, I will forever live in agony but only hide it behind a fake smile—one that I have the ability to do by blood. I can't live a lie like he did and even then, he was happy when I took his life for him."

"What?" Justin's world just froze. "I thought he was dead."

"No," she shook her head again. "That's why I always left for my missions earlier than needed or came home later than planned, or why I had to run to the store for a few items."

"Zechs was alive and you were helping to hide him," Vincent answered. She nodded. "Why didn't you have him stay with us?"

"Because he believed the same thing I did," she murmured. "You see… Zechs and I are alike. We both were born from the wars—only I was literally physically and mentally born while he was only mentally born from it all. We both shared the triumphs of attempting at a normal life and failed at it. We were both reminded of who we are and we both fought in the war that had bred us to gain vengeance for the life that was stolen from us. You see… Zechs and I were afraid that if another war happened, another child would be created from it all. He was afraid of another Milliardo Peacecraft being born and sadly, it was; I was born from the White Fang and I lived much the same as he, only I started by living on the streets as a rodent until Duo took me in when I was five. So you see… no matter how much I try and live from this moment on, I will always be reminded of the past, much as he was. And as long as I am reminded of the past, I will never rest and the thoughts will always be there to taunt me. And so long as those memories are in the crest of my mind, so fresh within me and my soul, history is destined to repeat."

"Uno—you can't possibly believe that," Justin groaned out.

"Chris," Uno called; Chris blinked as he realized she was talking directly to him. "Please don't lose touch with that young boy I first met. He may have been immature but at least he knew right from wrong. Never bother on what others may think of you; so long as you know you can outmatch them you should be alright."

"Uno," Chris breathed out; he felt the sting of fresh tears burn in his eyes.

"Please… all of you… do with my house as you wish." She lowered her gaze. "Some of you have already seen what its capabilities are of and I hope you find good use for the remaining parts."

"Uno?" Mandy frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I leave you, Chris—not your father who's ideas are only copied by one of my guardians, Quatre Raberba Winner, the entire fortress of Winner Corporation, the stability and operations of the Preventors Program, the Governmental Program and its durability of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations, and the seat of Prime Minister, which also ties in with the leader of all nations and colonies." Chris gawked at the statement she had just delivered and stared wide-eyed at her. "I'm certain the rest of you will back him up and aid him along the way with your support. Take whichever positions you desire, but remember the will has left it all in his name—unless he has changed once more and tyranny has become his goal. If that is the case, I leave it in the second known person, Justin."

"Uno," Chris gasped, "what… how…?"

"Quatre Raberba Winner raised me to understand the values of human nature and should he die, his corporation belongs to me; with the corporation comes several colony clusters and satellites and half the population known to mankind. Une has left the Preventors Program in my name, knowing full and well that I would be prepared to defend my people should the time come. Sally Po and Wufei Chang felt it best that if they were to disappear, the Governmental Program and its durability of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations were to be set into my hands, with my vast knowledge to obtain it. And rightfully speaking, Relena Peacecraft, also know as Prime Minister Relena Dorlian, had left her entire estate, her vast fortune, and her duties to me incase she were to disappear as well. With her duties comes ruling the people of the human race—that is _all_ of mankind—and controlling the other half of the population that Winner Corporation does _not_ own."

"Oh my God," Mandy muttered out. "You're… famous."

Uno ignored the remark and carried on. "I leave you all those possession and I bid you the ability to know what to do and how to bring the nations back up to stability. You will be looked upon as the leader of the world, in which you must declare no wars in the future so long as you exist and your teachings exist."

Chris and Justin nodded. "Without anything holding me back… I ask you all to leave this location so I can finally put an end to these wars."

Justin was about to protest but Uno silenced him. "Please… just go. Enjoy the mansion—the computer can help you with whatever ideas you have in mind for it's a human brain logged into a computer system."

Mandy nodded and began backing away. "Goodbye Uno," she whispered. "You were like a sister to me."

Uno closed her eyes and hung her head as a smirk formed on her lips. "You're no longer in need to deal with your sister, Mandy."

Mandy nodded and Vincent backed away as well. "Take care, Uno," he saluted. Uno simply nodded at him. "I'll make sure Chris sets out on the right foot to take control of the situation."

"You do that," she murmured back. Chris backed away afterwards.

"Thank you, Uno. Thank you and goodbye."

"Stay sane, Chris," Uno told him. "Don't let the stress get to you and remember who _you_ are."

Chris nodded and his vid window, along with the others, closed out. Now all that was left was Justin. Uno closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I really _did_ like you," she murmured.

"Uno," Justin breathed out. "Please don't do this."

"I'd tell you I love you but I don't think I can ever feel love again," she raised her head and he begun to cry at the sight of her swollen face, still filled to the brim with more tears. "Each person I ever loved had died in some fashion and I can't lose you either. You are too human and yet… still so perfect."

"Uno…"

"Goodbye Justin," she whispered.

Justin swallowed back his breath and choked out on his final words to her. "I love you too, Uno."

She closed her eyes as a few tears cascaded down her cheek. The vid window closed and she begun feeling her heart breaking away from the little life it had left within it. Zeus flew away from her and all that was left was the headquarters building, the alarm still blaring for what was probably an hour by now, and people scurrying around to get away from the massive gundam. She raised her head and took a deep breath.

"Here we go Angel," Uno choked out on her sobs. "Shinigami is waiting to be reunited with his Goddess at long last."

From off in the distance, the four other gundams watched as Angel wrapped its arms around headquarters, a beam of light surrounded both figures, then finally with a rumble, the largest explosion of mankind erupted into billowing clouds of orange, fiery smoke.

* * *

**I practically was crying at the end... but... I wonder... did anybody notice the meanings exchanged between Uno and Justin at the very end? And yes... it is a shock that if Uno stayed alive... she'd be the Queen of ALL mankind!**

**Stay tuned for the Epilogue.**


	29. Epilogue

**Final chapter to Duo's Child 2 but there's an authors not at the bottom.**

**I hope all of you have read Duo's Child 1 because there's mention of a name in here from that fic.**

* * *

Wings of Destruction  
Chapter 29  
Epilogue

-

_Due to the explosions pertaining to the incident of nuclear division four-zero-five, the city of Cloir will be entirely cut off from all residents. At three o' eight, afternoon, Gundam Angel of the rebels of space, wrapped its huge arms around the Synodd Tower of Headquarters and went out with a '_boom_'. Officials say this has been the largest explosion ever mentioned in the history of mankind._

_The remains of the explosion have caused a nationwide impact upon the lives of many citizens, if they were not already killed in the act. From up close the city of Cloir appears a deserted ghost town that has been rampant within a horror flick of the worst kinds, but from far off in the air to even in space, the dent made to the planet's surface is sufficient in record data._

_The depth of ground zero travels to four thousand feet below sea level and everything is covered with thick gray ash. Pieces of fallen debris from the buildings within the city are scattered across the floor of ground zero and the gundam, itself, is nearly impossible to piece back together without searching efficiently for the missing components._

_Officials are combing the remains for any body to identify and Winner Official, Christopher Pearson, stated that "we are still on the lookout for anything that could help to explain what has happened." Apparently, Winner Official, Christopher Pearson, has decided to set up a wide search for _every_ missing body and identify it. He told us he was specifically looking for a female with a long braid who goes by the name Uno Maxwell and the alias, Shinimegami. This woman, Uno Maxwell (Shinimegami) is related and the daughter of former Gundam Pilot—from the old OZ wars—Duo Maxwell (alias Shinigami)._

_- _

Chris sat the paper down and sighed. Before him sat his coffee mug, filled with the day's brew of the richest sort, his information sheets regarding the research on the Blyton Project—the poor bastards failed miserably at obtaining the possessions of their company while bankruptcy catapulted them into debt—and the calendar for the month of October.

He raised his head and knitted his brows together as he stared off in space. Four years ago, the month would have been charged with a higher rate of security, considering each time Halloween would come around a certain aspect of the Synodd wars had decided to go down with a literal _boom_. And at the same time, four years ago would have marked the third birthday of the one main character who had taken the end of the war with open arms.

Literally.

He swiveled around in his chair and propped one leg up on the other as he stared out of the large window that sat behind his desk, displaying the entire city of Winner. He has brought it out so easily, brought it back to life and cleaned it up; he only wondered if the rightful heir would have done the same.

Or would she have left it a dead, ghost town?

Having the ability to deal with the military, Chris left the Preventers Unit in the hands of Vincent, who immediately decided upon gaining a militia to protect the nations and colonies. He knew the ego-statistic freak had a knack for militia units and also knew that, in the olden ways of survival, a military was constantly kept in check to protect everyone—_not_ a few rebels.

Justin was given the rights to the Earth Sphere Unified Nations as the leader of the colonies, nations, and the likes. Chris knew that with Justin and Vincent so close in friendship—they were practically brothers—that having Justin lead the people would be the best approach of life. The man was so far fetched a business ideal along with a people person; he knew what was best for the people and best for the companies. It was as if the old Romefellar Foundation was entirely in _his_ shoes. Though Chris had to admit, Justin struggled to stay sane at all the stress and later adapted a circle of under leaders to each nation; now he was the leader of all nation representatives.

Mandy, though how close she and Vincent always were, was given the opportunity of a life time. Chris knew Justin wouldn't take role as king and he, himself, didn't have the time to speak to everyone about policies pertaining to anything other than the Winner Foundation, so he gave the job to Mandy. Knowing that the leader of the military departments would bring down the idealistic views—granted they were actually Justin's words coming from Mandy's lips—Vincent had broken off his relationship with his one time, sexy comrade, and became well-known allies; of course, plenty of those 'late night meetings' to 'discuss politics' were actually their old selves coming out. Justin didn't have time to discuss the nation, Vincent was there to lead the military and train them, and Chris was only worrying over half the population, Mandy took in the ideas and speeches from the true leader of the people and spoke them as if they were her ideas and her words; no body had ever known the truth that Justin was their real leader.

Chris shut his eyes and smiled. He knew Uno had planned all this out. He knew she wasn't stupid and expected _him_ to run it all on his own; that's why she said she wanted them to back him up. She knew he would hand out the given opportunities to each his—or her—own. She had told him to stay sane and be himself, not try to be someone or something that he wasn't; he realized then that he had truly changed and tried to go back to before, of course, with his gained abilities and maturity.

When he returned home his father, again, fought with him but then wondered who everyone else was; it wasn't as if Chris could leave his comrades out to dry! He assured his father that the three people with him were good friends from the war and that the main threat—he knew Uno would fight his father in every way possible—was not to worry. His father ignored the extra company at the start until he heard about what Chris planned to do with the mansion.

Another mansion other than his own.

The _Winner_ Mansion.

He had made notice about it and Chris explained everything. His father immediately began planning out what Chris would be doing and expected his son to sit and listen, but what happened was just the opposite. Chris shouted at his father to stay out of his business and told him that Uno had left the entire responsibility of mankind in _his_ hands and _his_ hands alone. He said he had divided it up with his comrades and each would take share into their own parts.

He had said things to his father that he later realized had helped begin his new career.

Now all four of them were staying in the Blassimeer Manor, also known as the Winner Mansion, and enjoying their lives. He knew he wasn't a Winner but he felt he shouldn't change the name; after all, if not for Quatre he wouldn't even _have_ what he has now.

It was the least he could do.

He brought Winner Academy back up and running and expressed the nature, beauty, and significance of the city nationwide to help bring the population back. A few faces who have had the ability to meet with him said they have known Winner City from the past and believe he is doing the right thing by carrying on the will of the real leaders. A few of those faces had told him they went to Winner Academy when the city died and remembered the havoc.

Chris found out a few of those faces were once classmates of a certain Uno Maxwell and her best friend Theresa; of course, he left out the part about how Uno had helped to win the war.

After all… why should he put the blame for the death of thousands entirely on her when he and the others had part to it?

One face, in particular, had snagged his attention from the day he bumped into it. Sarah Palabalro, a cute little brunette who said she remembered the day Uno had turned six. There was a slumber party by Duo's favor and Uno had invited the whole class; out of all who attended, Uno only appreciated half the gifts, saying the rest were dolls that she faked a smile for. Chris asked what Sarah had gotten her and he felt he should have already known the answer beforehand: a puzzle box.

He asked her what she thought about everyone, about Duo and Uno, about Ricky and Theresa, and she only beamed out that they were the best people Uno ever had in her entire life. Ricky had always been the sweetest guy, taking her to dances when the school held them, and buying her things. Theresa had been there for Uno like a best friend should, never leaving her side, always being together; it was as if they were sisters, only they _never_ fought. Duo and Heero, she explained, were the most practical jokesters she's ever known. Heero would always back up Duo's jokes or the two of them would battle it out with insults; she stated that over the years she's known Uno from school, she could see more and more of Uno developing into Uno and by the way Chris described what little he knew of her, she said Uno had turned into a mix of Heero with Duo's personality still there.

Sarah never minded talking about Uno or about the way the city was before Synodd came into power, which he was quite thankful for. Out of everyone he's ever known they all said the same thing: it's a dead city and leave it in the past. He almost began to wonder if Uno had started the phrase herself.

The biggest thing he admired about Sarah Palabalro was how she never feared entering the mansion; the first time she stepped inside it with Chris by her side she was compelled to start crying, telling him it was horrible what had happened, but she soon overcame herself and was back to her usual cheery attitude. Chris told her that they had blocked up all the rooms that had been inhabited from the other family who had once made their home here and before doing the same, Justin had one good long look at Uno's room. Sarah understood the emotions and explained she held nothing against the house; it was just a house and it was the memories that she had to lock up—which they also did by having the computer vault up any and every video pertaining to the Winner family.

Sarah was now his fiancée. That week she had spent at the mansion with him and everyone else—they all moved in together—had told him enough to know that she was just perfect. He proposed to her several weeks afterwards and automatically she agreed.

Now all that was left was to forget everything that happened and start anew.

"Well Uno," said Chris as he opened his eyes and gazed out at the city below him. "Your dream has come true. Winner is up and running and the wars are all over."

Granted, Justin had in mind to search the wreckage for the body of the poor girl but when Chris's hired crew went to work they discovered everything _but_ her body. They have found almost a total of eleven hundred civilians, four hundred Synodd soldiers, and a wide amount of deceased animals that happened to get in the way of the explosion.

But they never found Uno Maxwell.

They found the remaining pieces to Angel and Vincent agreed to piece the shreds together with the use of one of his new hangars in one of his new mobile suit factories, hoping to pin point the location of where she could possibly be. They managed to connect just about all shreds of life from the poor machine but they found nothing pertaining to the pilot. They found no blood, no body, and no sign of her existence whatsoever.

It was as if she just stood up and walked away, as if nothing has ever happened. Mandy wondered if she could have survived—knowing her knack for injuring herself and always living—and lost her mind, as in amnesia. Chris had told her that was highly impossible because there would be blood and traces of Uno's blood were never found.

Not even in Angel's cockpit were traces of blood—or any sort of abuse—found.

The door to Chris's office burst open and he swiveled the chair around to see Justin pacing towards him. Chris smiled at first but frowned soon after when he saw the urgency in the man's face; the poor guy's been desperate for answers since the explosion had died down and it was safe enough to return.

The poor guy has lost the only woman he's ever truly cared for.

"I think I solved the case pertaining to Angel," Justin shot out as he threw down a folder on the desk before Chris. Chris lowered his propped up leg back to the ground and stared down at the folder. "The system combined its processes and saved her life."

"I don't understand," said Chris. Justin turned away and pulled up one of the leather chairs seated in front of the desk and stared at his comrade briefly. Since the wars have begun and even after they ended, Chris has become more _masculine_ than the girlish boy that he had first met years ago. The boy's innocent tone and high-pitched voice was replaced by a darker and much deeper tone. His facial expressions of smiles and glee were no more as seriousness and maturity kicked in to take its toll.

"What do you mean they combined? And how can it save her life if we didn't find her body?"

Justin shook his head. "Not like that. Zero, Tallgeese, and Epyon were three of the most powerful mind controlling systems in all of mankind's mobile suit creations." Chris nodded and Justin continued. "Considering Uno had already dealt with Zero when she was much younger—I watched the files from the control room when we first inhabited the mansion—and for that reason Zero and she got along."

"As Heero Yuy and the system before?" Asked Chris; Justin nodded. "Then what about the other two?"

"I think Tallgeese admired her because she had managed to befriend the Zero system and she tapped into the speed given from Tallgeese _constantly_. Epyon—she allowed the system at the end to direct her towards Synodd's destruction and the wars end."

"So the three systems combined to grant her one last chance to live? _Because_ she had used their abilities and not told them what to do?" Chris frowned in confusion. "It doesn't make sense… where could she be then? They formed the cockpit and there's no trace of a body ever being in there. It's as if she left the machine before the explosion happened—which even _then_ she would be killed from the debris and shrapnel flying around."

"And the intense heart and smoke would have clogged her lungs," Justin added in.

"Exactly! It doesn't make sense."

"It does." Justin pointed at the folder. "I did a backup research to the devises. Apparently the man who made the Epyon, Treize Khushrenada, had developed some sort of mind controlling power that allowed the ability to travel to a different realm."

Chris frown. "Realm?"

"It appears that Epyon controlled the mind and told you the most likely open option left for the pilot's life. It told you the road to take and it held the door open so you could take it. It eliminated all obstacles keeping you from taking any other path, from ignoring it, and practically guided you towards it's chosen one. Kind of like… holding your hand while you walk it."

"But…" Chris peered off to the side. "I don't get it."

"Uno allowed the machine to guide her but she still told it who was boss. I think the Epyon had used its realm traveling abilities to save her, to send her to another place where she could live on."

"Why would it?" Chris faced his comrade and explained his confusion. "If Zero befriended her and Tallgeese admired her… why would Epyon want to keep her alive?"

Justin frowned and sighed. "Uno's innocent," he murmured. Chris felt his heart breaking at the expression Justin held that very moment. "She only fought because it was her life to fight… she was raised to fight the war and was always targeted. I think the system pitied her and felt, at her youth and innocence, she deserved another chance to live… to make a decent life."

"Then where would she be?"

Justin shook his head. "Not here… she wouldn't be able to live here, in our world.

Chris felt his blood run cold and his heart freeze in his chest. "What do you mean, 'in our world'?"

Justin ignored his question and continued staring at the folder placed on the desk between the two of them. His voice was low and agonized as he continued to explain.

"The machine knew that if she continued living in today's time she wouldn't ever change back to the sweet little girl Duo raised so long ago. She would constantly be the bitch we first met her as—Shinimegami. Just like Heero Yuy had always been the perfect machine and never was given the ability to change to become more human. With the world as a constant reminder and the fear of being stalked or attacked—like her past had proved more than once—it would be nearly impossible to change."

"So what are you saying, Justin? What do you mean, 'in our world'?"

"Time travel," Justin raised his gaze to Chris and frowned with a sullen expression. "The three, heavy-duty systems, combined as one, apparently created some sort of vortex at which she traveled through time with."

"You mean she traveled back in time?" Chris shouted. "Uno Maxwell… when she exploded to take down Synodd, vanished into another time?"

"Yeah," agreed Justin with a nod. "A vortex was somehow created and sent her crashing through the line of time."

Chris sighed and sat back in his chair as the heavy pressure of stress finally lifted itself off his chest. "So where do you think she could have gone? Further into the future?"

Justin's brows quirked together and he bit his lower lip in thought. "No… I don't think so. I mean… why would she? So she can later see us when we're old and decrepit or fight the next war that comes along? No… I think she was sent back in time."

"But how far? The first date they kept record of was the old calendars years of twenty-one-eleven," said Chris. "Since then they've changed the years to the Universal Century zero-zero-seventy-nine and so forth."

"Yeah… I think she went beyond the data files."

"Those files were burned down with the early wars of the Zion forces," Chris explained.

"I know!" Justin snapped. He sighed and held his head in his hands. "I'm sorry… I just… I'm worried for her."

"I can see why," Chris sulked. "Uno—like the rest of us—doesn't know anything from the old calendar years."

Justin snorted. "Even _if_ she's the perfect assassin… she still knows jack about the history of mankind." Chris sighed. "But… she has to have gone _far_ into the past in order to be in peace."

"How far?" Chris pondered.

Justin shrugged. "Well… since the turn of the twenty-first century… wars have been coming and going. Since the turn of the twentieth-century, people have been going through hard times."

Chris realized something and smirked. "How do you know about the nineteen hundreds and the second millennia?"

Justin frowned at him. "I've studied… the Government couldn't erase _all_ of the files and when I got bored in the past I hacked into it all and read up on them. I'm having the education systems relearn the truth to humanity and teach the original wars up until now. Granted… it may be more years of school but what can you do when life takes the wrong turns too many times? I want to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Chris nodded. "I meant _you_ knowing about the truth… who's to say Uno never did that?"

Justin shrugged. "We don't know… she probably did. And if she _does_ go back into the past… it would have to be a time where it was clean and sane… without hatred or wars."

Chris snorted. "Good luck finding a time for that."

Justin relaxed back in the chair. "Well… wherever she is… I hope she's finally found peace and happiness."

Chris nodded. "Amen to that. Too bad you and she didn't wind up together."

"Well," Justin sulked, "I'm happy she's found another place to be."

"Why's that?"

"She's been needing a vacation to get away to."

Chris laughed. "Oh yes… a permanent one, I see. Well," he breathed out, "let's hope she's happy."

Justin nodded then smirked and commented sarcastically. "And to whoever finds her… may God have mercy upon them all. Uno may be a sweet human being deep down inside… but there are _millions_ of layers of that bitch from all corners of Hell to cover it for good."

**The End

* * *

Now how many of you recalled seeing Sarah Palabalro from Duo's Child 1? True, no last name was given (or at least, not what I recalled and didn't find when I went looking), but she went by Sarah... duh. If you all have DC1 then you should remember Uno's 6th birthday party. If you haven't read DC1 then shame on you! You should have to better understand DC2!**

Okay now... Duo's Child 2 has ended but now Duo's Child 3 has begun. You don't need to know either one of these fics, DC1 or 2, to understand 3! Three is entirely about Uno trying to get back into the world and LIVE again... much as she had tried in her childhood before Synodd came into power! Go read it, PLEASE! It's called Duo's Child 3: Delusions of Perfection. You MUST read ALL of the authors note at the start of the fic before reading, I can't urge that enough!


End file.
